Ersatz
by fermataoso
Summary: "Ooh!" Galinda bit her lip as if just remembering she wasn't a human puppy. "But what about the boys?" "Forget about boys. Don't you want a romance with a real man?" Pfannee said, and Elphaba snorted. "Just not a real romance with a man." An Austenland parody. Beautiful Cover Photo by RavenCurls...thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you listening to me?"

No. Elphaba was cheerfully _not_ listening. And if she had her way, she'd _continue_ not listening. But as in all matters of her roommate, she doubted she would get her way at all. If she could, she'd be in a nice, quiet library right now instead of camped amongst the dandelions and dragonflies.

The blonde huffed, and Elphaba set down her book. "There, I'm paying attention. Pleased?"

"Beyond," Galinda chirped back with a dismissive wave. "Don't pretend you don't like the sunshine."

"Perhaps. But not the company." Her roommate lifted an eyebrow. "I don't mean you, my pretty." Her eyes flicked to redheaded Pfannee with her sycophants Shenshen and Milla cooing over some ridiculous magazine.

"They aren't so bad once you get to know them."

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "Can one get to know air? Or wool? I assume one of the two is used to fluff up their skulls since I've yet to hear a whisper of a brain amongst the three." She fixed Galinda with an appraising eye. "How can you be friends with them? I know you're not all fashion and glitter as you pretend."

The blonde heaved a sigh at the old argument. "I know you're not all sour and insults as you pretend."

"But I am, dearie. I am."

"I refuse to be drawn in. It's a lovely day. Why don't you take off that sweater?"

She crossed her arms before she caught herself. "And be accused of trying to blend in with the grass? No, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Galinda tried to hide her smug smile. "I thought you didn't let the opinions of others influence you like we lowly peons. But if you're chilled…" She trailed off, the ludicrousness of her statement obvious on the sunny spring afternoon.

Elphaba considered digging her heels in. Had it been anyone else, she would have stubbornly insisted that her cold heart kept her plenty comfortable despite the heat. But with a sigh, she shrugged off the offending garment. "Bully."

"Oh, don't be so cross." A bright smile softened the words. "It'll give you wrinkles."

"May I return to my book, my liege?"

"No." She grabbed her hand. "Come talk to us."

"I'd rather be boiled alive."

The garden gate swung open, and in wheeled Nessa, who took one look at her sister and frowned. "Being difficult again?"

"Me? Never." Elphaba smoothed a loose hair back behind the girl's ear. "How are you feeling today? Your color seems to be back."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Galinda was right. The fresh air is doing me worlds of good."

"Careful, those three words are dangerous – 'Galinda was right'." That earned her a glare, but a shriek from the others interrupted the reply.

Pfannee clutched the blonde's hand. "Isn't it perfect?" She passed over the magazine, and Galinda erupted in her own volcano of glee.

"Oz! It really is. Oh, Elphie, come see."

She eyed them suspiciously, certain the insanity might spread if she dared approach. "I'm afraid the excitement of next year's color schemes is quite lost on me."

"No, silly." Galinda held up the magazine to show a florid background with overly ornate script proclaiming: "Ozmopolitan's Best Destinations."

"Oh, for heaven's sake."

Galinda took the magazine and read aloud, "Oz's most sought after destination for love is Pemberly, a sprawling estate on Gillikin's sparkling river Larine."

"So you may read, but not I?"

She shot her a glare and continued without editorial, "Guests experience the beauty and tranquility of the picturesque grounds while cavorting with gents of the finest quality. Each travel package guarantees romance with one of the illustrious hunks. What better way to vacation than where you're guaranteed to fall in love! Pemberly gets five stars, for 'the view,' wink, wink."

"Does it really say 'wink, wink'? Ugh, how puerile."

"Ooh, it's close!"

Pfannee lowered her eyes and raised her nose. "Galinda, dear," she oozed false charm, "isn't your birthday soon?"

"Oh, you're right."

"What better place to festivate?"

"Ooh!" Galinda bit her lip as if just remembering she wasn't a human puppy. "But what about the boys?"

"Forget about boys. Don't you want a romance with a real man?"

Elphaba snorted. "Just not a _real_ romance with a man."

"Shut up, green bean."

"Pfannee," Galinda warned, and the redhead edged back.

"You're right, I apologize. I just assumed you'd like to do something different for your birthday this year. Exciting. Classy. Thrillifying even. But if not…"

"I do." She bit her lip. "Let's go!" She turned to Elphaba. "You'll come, too, won't you?"

Elphaba grimaced. The hopeful expression wore at her, especially when mirrored by her little sister. She couldn't imagine anything worse, but she found herself sighing, "If I must." Nessa clapped her hands together with a grin.

The redhead's giggle was anything but polite. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, well, a little expensive, I think," her eyes traveled Elphaba's black frock, "for you."

"Pfannee!"

The girl ignored Galinda's scandalized expression. "I thought it best not to get her hopes up."

"No chance of that from you, unless it's that magical word I so long to hear you say – Goodbye."

"So you have seven thousand pounds?"

Milla paled. "Seven…thousand?"

Too frivolous an expense for that amount by far. "I do, but better uses for it as well, I'm afraid." Elphaba patted her friend's arm. "Besides, you'll be so busy being romanced, you won't miss me a clocktick."

Crestfallen, the blonde nodded. "But you'd do well for romance, yourself."

"Oh, no. I'm fall too heartless for all that. I'd only read and ignore the poor boy all weekend anyway."

"It's a week."

Elphaba frowned. "Whatever will you do for a full week?" Pfannee tittered, and Milla blushed.

As they left the garden to return home, a boy stared openly at Elphaba. She sighed. Hadn't they covered all this already. Surely all of Oz had gotten a gawk at the odd green girl by down. "What are you goggling at?"

"I…you…I…" He swallowed hard. "That's a pretty frock."

Her face scrunched inward at the thought of her dress, as plain and black as all the others.

He misinterpreted her expression and blurted out, "You have such beautiful arms."

She rolled her eyes. "You may as well _attempt_ to be plausible. Honestly, if you're going to made fun, at least make it worth my time."

She stalked off, but Galinda caught up, pumping her shorter legs quickly. "Elphie, that was mean," she linked her arm through her roommate's, and Elphaba slowed in consideration.

"I'm well acquainted with such by now."

"No, I meant you."

"How so?"

"That boy complimented you."

"Mocked me, you mean. As if I still believed such a foolish idea."

She frowned. "He didn't appear to mock."

"My pretty, I'm afraid you are much too accustomed to praise, and rightly so, to recognize a mocking tone."

"I believe my roommate might have taught me a little something," she returned coolly.

"I just mean with all your suitors, I don't believe we have the same experience with the opposite sex."

"Still." Galinda tugged her arm. "Oh, Elphie. Do you think this trip is a mistake? What if Mercus or Tavon want to take me to dinner?"

"That's two very different questions." She waved her on. "I think the trip is frivolous and silly, but harmless enough. As I will not be joining you, I believe my answer to that is clear enough. For the second, I don't believe you should make your plans according to possible dates with potential suitors."

"You're right of course." She grinned and tossed her hair. "Better to play hard to get."

"You know, it is alright not to have a boyfriend."

Far behind her, Pfannee sniffed a laugh. "You would say that."

Elphaba didn't dignify that with a response.

"Have a nice trip."

To be honest, she relished the opportunity to have the dorm to herself that week. She thought of all the wonderful quiet she would have.

Pemberly was the best thing never to happen to her.

* * *

Elphaba shoved her clothes haphazardly into a suitcase. From her place curled on the end of the bed, Galinda clucked. "I still don't see why."

"If my dear sister wants this trip, it seems my father will give it to her."

"Why not-"

"I'm going, aren't I?" Whether she wanted to or not. She eyed her spare pair of shoes. No, better to travel light.

Galinda scoffed, "As staff. It's not the same."

"So? I've been 'accommodating the safety of the governor's daughter' my whole life. What's a trip?"

"But you won't get your romance!"

Elphaba cackled. She tucked her friend's hand into the crook her of her arm. "My dear, I'm about as interested in romance as you are in shoveling manure. But I will be present. And as it is your birthday, I will attempt to witness the preposterous celebrations with a minimum of snark."

Galinda sniffed.

A perfunctory knock heralded Pfannee's entrance. "Ready, ladies? Our beaus await."

Shenshen tittered behind her. "What _are_ you packing?"

Elphaba lifted an eyebrow at the mountain of luggage accompanying the other girls. "I might ask you the same."

Nessa wheeled up with a porter in tow. Her leather cases joined the pile. "Is that all you're bringing, Fabala? I'd have expected that much just in books."

"They don't allow outside books." Galinda produced a folded page. "It's on the list."

"Oh, goodness. What else is on there? I didn't realize there was a list. I don't think I packed the Scriptures, but I don't want to get into any trouble."

She took her hand kindly. "Why don't we check?"

All bags finally loaded, Pfannee tucked a perfectly manicure nail through her perfectly coiffed hair. "Are we ready then? Where's Milla?"

"Not coming, poor thing."

Yes, poor Milla, indeed, whose mumbled excuse of studying rang decidedly hollow. Elphaba would trade places in a heartbeat.

"Oh? Well, more men for the rest of us, right, ladies?"

Shenshen giggled. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Something told her the short drive would seem an eternity.

* * *

AN: I haven't written here in quite a while, but I have written this one through all the way. No long breaks between chapters, guaranteed! Thank you for reading, and especially those of you who take the time to review. ~fermataoso


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda gazed bright-eyed all about. Her momsie always said a girl acted enthusiastically when a lady was demur. She tried to emulate her momsie's example, but how could she be expected to be calm in times like these?

A luxury hotel. Guaranteed romance. All to celebrate her very own birthday.

It was enough to make her heart flutter. The crowded train station buzzed with promise, as if anything could happen on this trip. For goodness sake, Elphie had come while Milla stayed to study. The world as she knew it stood topsy-turvy.

The crisp air sang of spring and rain, fresh and clean despite the unmistakeable exhaust from the trains. She breathed in deeply. "We've only come an hour," Elphie teased. "The air is the same."

"You miss the subtleties."

Her friend lifted an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

Nessa wheeled to join them. "Shall we gather our luggage?"

"Oh, they'll send someone," Pfannee led them like a queen. Galinda so admired her grace, if not always her attitude. The tall redhead waved across at a porter wheeling the tower of bags. "See."

The porter tipped his hat as he reached them. "Miss Upland?"

"Yes. Here." Galinda smiled at the boy. He tipped his hat again and averted his eyes. "Thank you for your aid."

"Of course, ma'am. If you'll follow me, the Pemberly has sent your carriage."

The boy struggled with the overloaded trolley, it's tiny wheels squeaking along the tile. "Oh, for Oz's sake." Elphie clutched her satchel and lifted it from the pile. "Surely we can carry what we brought so we can reach this manor before dark."

Galinda set a hand on her friend's arm and whispered, "You'll embarrass him." She nodded toward the boy's aghast expression.

"He's merely shocked to see a vegetable walking."

She used her most disapproving frown, but Elphie only blinked back. Honestly. She settled for returning the luggage to the cart. As usual, she'd have to smooth things over herself.

"Have you been a porter long?"

His eyes darted to her face, and back to his shoes. "I don't suppose so, ma'am."

"And do you like it?"

"I suppose so, ma'am."

"Have you been to many places and met interesting people?"

"I don't suppose so, ma'am."

"Do you prefer other pastimes?"

"I wouldn't be supposing, ma'am."

Galinda swallowed her frustration in a goodly smile. Nessa wheeled forward, and she gratefully excused herself. The girl fussed with her sweater. "Have you been through this part of Gillikin before?"

She nodded. "My family lives to the North."

"There's a lovely character to the countryside, don't you think?"

"Oh, I agree. The foxgloves are so beautiful."

"And poisonous." Elphie absorbed their stares without so much as a twinge. "Stops the heart. It's a favored poison in novels as it's fairly indiscriminate."

"Can't you ever appreciate the beauty without looking for the poison?"

"Certainly, if there's something beautiful without poison to be looked at." She flashed a wicked smile. "Excepting you two, of course, my pretties."

Galinda mustered her goodliness and said nothing.

They reached the platform, and the gilded carriage glinted in the late afternoon sun. A driver patted the reigns of a chestnut bay, and Galinda grinned at the others.

"What a lovely carriage."

"And driver," Pfannee whispered, and they fell into giggles. He was, at that. Dark eyes and solid muscles, he offered a quick greeting and moved to help the porter with their luggage. "Now I understand why my third cousin ran off with the chauffeur."

Elphie guided her sister to the door, and the driver rushed to open it. "Impatient, ma'am?" He asked, an impertinent tilt to his lips that said he knew just what had caused their giggles.

"Rather afraid that mountain will take long enough without adding to it."

He flashed a grin. "You think I'd make you ride with the luggage, do you?"

"Hardly. I doubt I'd fit."

His eyes ran down Elphie's frame with undisguised interest. "You don't seem the type to worry for size."

Pfannee cleared her throat. "Please, pardon," she smoothed in a voice all charm, "but you're blocking the doorway." She turned to the driver with genteel grace. This afternoon sun is so vivid, and I fear I've forgotten my sunhat."

She fluttered her lashes, and the boy tipped a chivalrous hat. He lifted Nessa's chair, and offered the others a steadying hand to step up into the lavish carriage.

At her turn, Shenshen somehow toppled into the driver. He caught her easily, and she beamed at him. "My hero."

"Happy to be of service, miss."

He waited, the picture of patience as she slid back up his arms to steady herself. She turned away, and mimed a faint for the other girls. As if they needed her theatrics to know his body was built of solid muscles.

Did this happen often, ladies making fools of themselves over him? Oh, of course it did. That dashing smile greeting women on their way to a romance weekend? He should be glad to make it in one piece.

She bit her lip to hold back a squeal. If the help was this attractive, their romances were certain to be deliciously gorgeous.

All loaded, they rattled off down the lane. Soon the smooth streets fell into bumpy paths as they ventured beyond the little village. Elphie fidgeted without a book on her lap. How her roommate could prefer dusty little pages to the bright, lovely countryside was beyond her.

She took the girl's hand before the tapping of her fingers could annoy the others. "Look at the fawn."

"For?"

"It's adorable, and you know it. Are you displeased already? I thought you said you'd be pleasant this trip."

"I have been, and continue to be."

She fought a sigh, but the sprawling estate came into view. "Look, Elphie! There it is."

"I see."

Her tone belied none of the beauteous magic radiating from the scene. Rolling hills and a sparkling river framed the manor house, its chimneys and shutters at once homey and ornate. Beyond the vine-climbed gated gardens, a winding path to a steepled gazebo added to the rustically beautiful feel. It felt charming and romantic in a way that seeped into the subconscious.

This would be a fantastic week.

The carriage rumbled to a stop by the expansive porch, and their handsome chauffeur helped them disembark.

"My dears." A large woman stood on the porch, her arms wide. "Welcome to the Pemberly. Your romance awaits." Her eyes fell to Elphaba. "Avaric, please show our new…staff…to the service corridor. And find Mrs. Pennyweather for her room."

"Certainly, ma'am." Elphie clutched her bag, and he smiled politely. "If you'll follow me…"

She did so, with a remarkable lack of hostility for once, and Galinda at once missed the colorful presence of her friend. The girl might be stubborn, resistant and even rude, but she was always interesting.

"Now. I am Madame Morrible, and I'm thrillified to be your host. Which of you is Miss Upland?" Galinda stepped forward with hand upraised. "Are you of the Upper Uplands?"

"Why, yes." She couldn't help but feel flattered that the woman had gotten to know her already. "Do you know my family?"

"My dear, my dear, of course I do. Such impeccable heritage should be well-known throughout Oz." She took Galinda's hand in both of hers. "How kind of you to allow us to festivate your birthday. I do believe you'll find the celebrations well beyond your expectations."

Pfannee lifted an eyebrow. "That would be something, indeed."

Morrible turned to the girl with a stern expression, and Galinda soothed the situation. "Madame Morrible, please allow me to present my dear friends, Miss Pfannee Pincrest, Miss Nessarose Thropp, and Miss Shenshen Cyphaston."

The girls curtsied in turn, and their host greeted them each with a fawning hand.

"Miss Pincrest, is your mother Narcissa Pincrest?"

"She is."

"And your grandmother is Elmira Pincrest?"

Pfannee looked taken aback. "Yes. Do you know them?"

"Your grandmother and I were in finishing school together, though I fear that reveals my age."

She offered a smooth smile. "It is lovely you to meet you. Shall I give your regards to grand-mama?"

"Oh, sweet child, please do." Shenshen smoothed her hair, eager for her turn, but Madame Morrible turned past without a second glance. "Now, ladies, we've embraced a certain atmosphere here to be a haven of romance and fantasy. I trust you've received the list of forbidden items."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And I shan't discover any of these on your person?"

"No, ma'am."

"Splendid. Wouldn't want anything to distract from the lovely week we have planned for you ladies. As such very esteemed guests, we have prepared some fashionable attire to choose from. For what lady doesn't feel more romantic and desirable in a beautiful new dress?"

Galinda clutched her skirts to keep from clapping her hands together. New dresses, too? Oz, she wished Elphie could be with them. Goodness knows her friend could use a new dress.

Their host led them into the grand foyer, a room so decadent its opulence spilled from every doorway into the room beyond. A grand staircase demanded one's view like a prima donna, and a bright spray of flowers on seemingly every surface flooded the room with a sweet, heady perfume.

"Isn't it lovely?"

Shenshen beamed back at her, and sneezed violently. She slapped a hand up, wide-eyed. "Sorry."

With an imperious stare, Morrible led them to the staircase.

Nessa tensed beside her. Galinda set a hand on her shoulder, but their host took the lead. "Now, dearie, you've no need to worry. Your acceptance packets were most helpful to prepare your experience, so you needn't fear a poor pairing. Everything is quite arranged, and should you have any additional whims, we'd be happy to accommodate. Simply ring for one of the staff."

Her friends shared a look, but at least Elphie wasn't here to see herself the punch-line. She so wished they could all get along.

Morrible tugged on a bell pull. "Like so." A man and woman appeared, both in subdued grey tones. "If you'll follow Miss Costrera, she'd be happy to show you the dresses or your rooms, whichever you'd prefer."

"Dresses," the girls cooed, almost in unison. Galinda clutched their hands, beaming.

The man bent to Nessarose. "If you'd like, miss, we can take the stairs, or I can have dresses brought to you."

"Stairs would be fine." She blushed head-to-toe as he lifted her, and the seamstress maneuvered the chair.

The room at the top overflowed with silks and beads. The late afternoon sun imbued the room with light, the picturesque view breathtaking through the large windows. But their interest lay indoors. The girls lost themselves in admiring the many dresses.

"Galinda, you simply must wear this one," Shenshen held up a cornflower frock with rows of tiny pearl buttons. "It perfectly brings out your eyes."

"Too red?" Pfannee appeared from behind the silk screen, and Galinda wrinkled her nose.

"Not the best for your coloring. You need a pale pink, or-" She held up a finely cut forest green gown, and Pfannee grinned.

"Oh, Glin. You have such wonderful tastes." Then her eyes flicked to Nessa's back where she leafed through a pile of dresses, and Galinda could imagine her picturing the girl's sister. "Sometimes."

This antagonism between her two friends was exhausting. Before she could chastise her, Shenshen intervened. "Is this silver too pale?"

They both nodded vigorously, and Pfannee substituted a high-necked lemon frock that set off the other girl's long black hair. After selecting several dresses, they left their measurements with the seamstress for tailoring.

A maid led them to their rooms. Galinda looked forward to her bed. The long journey had been draining, no less so by playing constant mediator. Maybe she'd take a nap before dinner.

"Oh, it's lovely!"

The large bedroom centered around a four-poster kind bed with a view of the gazebo and the forest beyond. Ferns and apple blossoms leant a sweet scent to the bright space. She tucked her face low to smell it. Just like her momsie's garden.

She flopped onto the soft bed with a sigh. The thick quilt and down feather pillows made the beds at Shiz seem like moth-eaten rugs. At the end of this week, she'd never want to leave. She closed her eyes.

A bounce on the edge of the bed shook her. Pfannee. So much for a nap. She started to tell the girl how rude it was to enter unbidden, but stopped herself. It was also rude to criticize one's friends.

"You don't expect to meet the boys like this, do you?" Her friend teased. "It would be quite the scandal."

"Are our dresses finished already?"

"Course." She held out the blue garment. "You wouldn't want to do your hair only to have it destroyed by your frock."

Shenshen appeared next, and the girls helped each other dress in a fit of giggles.

"Should we go collect Nessa and Elphie? They might need help with their dresses."

They shared a look. "Well, isn't that Elphaba's job? I mean, she is here as staff."

"Don't be silly."

"What?" Pfannee turned back to the mirror to fluff her curls. "I didn't ask her to do mine, or anything." She glanced back. "And don't frown. You'll get lines and ruin your makeup before it sets."

Galinda fought a sigh and returned to primping with the others. She'd see the Thropps at dinner, after all, and Elphie would have hated all the carrying on anyway.

Still, she felt cheated out of what would have been a fantastically fun makeover.


	3. Chapter 3

This would be a tedious week.

Elphaba fidgeted where the pages of her book ought to be. Ridiculous rule. Who didn't allow books?

The carriage clattered to a stop outside the gaudy lodge. The girls fluttered and cooed as they took the driver's hand down.

Fools. They'd paid how much for this pretentious farce?

She ignored his hand and jumped down to get Nessa's chair settled. An imposing figure in far too many beads came forward with a grandiose wave. "My dears! Welcome to the Pemberly." How did the woman imbue such pomposity in the word? It dripped like tacky honey, cloying the ears. "Your romance awaits."

Elphaba censured her snort too late, and the woman's hawklike eyes locked on her. A shrewd, silent study measured her and found her wanting.

No difference there.

"Avaric, please show our new…staff," the word oozed with disdain, "to the service corridor. And find Mrs. Pennyweather for her room."

No doubt aimed to belittle her, Elphaba felt only relief at being freed from all this idiocy. "Certainly, ma'am." She collected her bag, and the smug boy swallowed a grin. "If you'll follow me…"

She refused to allow her annoyance at her hostess's condescension or her guide's amusement to show in her expression. She could win their game of false propriety if need be.

Head high and shoulders tall, she trailed him through a doorway and down a narrow hall in what she hoped embodied a regal manner.

"To the left. Mrs. Pennyweather'll have the key to your room. Should you require anything more," he drew out the words, a wicked grin lighting his eyes, "I will, of course, be happy to oblige."

"I see. So you are to be my handmaiden?"

It didn't draw the scowl she expected. He leaned close to whisper, "Are you asking for my help dressing and undressing?"

She flushed.

"I am quite gifted at one, but I'll let you guess which."

"I doubt you're quite gifted at anything."

He winked, but didn't rise to the bait. "For you, I wouldst be willing to learn the other as well, though I might do my best to persuade against it."

"How chivalrous," she drawled woodenly.

"What are you standing in my door for, girl? I've no openings, so get on with you." A severe woman with graying temples stood, elbows at sharp angles, in the doorway. She swung to the boy. "And you. No more sneaking food from my kitchen. Go on. Get. The both of you."

"I need my key, and I'd be happy to oblige."

The woman delivered a fierce glower in full confidence of Elphaba's incineration. She jutted her chin forward, undeterred. Her escort cleared his throat and bent in a charming bow, "Miss Elphaba, ma'am, our temporary addition."

"Oh." She made a face as if being forced to drink spoilt milk. "You'll do if you must." She swept to the office and returned with a dress and key.

"I have my own clothes."

"You'll wear this." Elphaba started to argue, but the woman barreled on. "At least, if you expect to stay with your charge."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, but the frock wasn't too offensive. A plain cut and grey, it mimicked her wardrobe anyway. She bit out an icy, "Thank you."

"Kitchen's through that hall. If your charge needs anything, ask one of the kitchen girls to fetch it for you. I doubt Cook will take kindly to you pawing through her pantry." The woman frowned. "Dinner's at seven. You may eat with Miss Thropp, but do your best not to draw attention to yourself," she paused to look Elphaba up and down again, "if that's possible."

"Is that all?"

The woman's severe frown etched her face in angles so sharp she might slice off a finger. "Have Lizel take you to the girl's room when she's finished. You received the list of forbidden items?" Elphaba nodded. "Good. No exceptions. Off you go, now. Don't be late."

"My room?"

"Upstairs and over. He can show you," she nodded toward Avaric, who winked as soon as her back was turned. "Don't dawdle."

"Yes, ma'am." He pressed his lips together to stop from laughing until around the corner. A narrow staircase led to a closely spaced row of rooms. He held out a hand for her bag, but she held tight. "Hiding something fun, I see."

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh, don't be afraid." He winked. "If you're concerned, of course you can show me."

She felt her cheeks flush in annoyance. "You know perfectly well what I-"

"A jest. Your secret's safe with me." Avaric grinned. "I've never seen anyone survive that bat's angry stare. You're something, you know that?"

"Something impatient," she reminded, and he held out a hand for her key. A tiny number stamped along the top read 27. He took the left fork.

"Fiery. I like it." He turned to the right. "Most people, even grown men, cow under the pressure of that glare of hers."

"And by grown men, you mean yourself, however improbable a description? Or do you claim to be stout under the pressure?"

"Oh, no," he teased, "weak as a newborn kitten."

She choked back a guffaw. "Is that so?"

He slid the key in the lock. A small room, but serviceable. In all honesty, it offered the most privacy she'd had in her whole life. No roommate. No sister. Her own key.

She held out her hand to reclaim said key, but Avaric pulled it back. With a roguish tilt to his head, he leaned in. "You do realize now I know where your bedroom is."

She snatched the key and flashed a sweet smile. "Then I must be doubly sure to lock it."

"So you say," he leaned against the doorframe. "What else can I do to be of service? Would you like me to turn down the bed?"

She huffed in response.

"Unpack your unmentionables?"

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't Miss Pennyfeather urge you not to dawdle?"

"Eh, she can go stuff herself."

She barked a laugh. "Is that so? Shall I tell her for you?" His fish-wide eyes intensified her cackles until she had to catch herself not to topple over.

"You know," the uncharacteristic sincerity in his voice sounded foreign, "you have a lovely smile, when you aren't trying to be cross."

Taken aback, she felt a blush creep over her. "And you a lovely manner, when you aren't posing as debonair."

He pushed back, "Posing? I'm decidedly debonair." He flipped his hair back with a coquettish wink.

"No, but you are quite obnoxious."

"Humorous, you mean?"

"I said what I meant." He frowned, and she felt a sudden compulsion to appease him. "But not entirely unpleasant."

"Why do I get the feeling that's high praise from you?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "I've no idea. I certainly didn't mean it as such."

"Sure, you didn't," he teased. He bent to press a kiss to her fingers. "Good evening to you, ma'am, and I very much hope to see you again."

"I'm certain you will. On the way home, at least."

"I've to wait that long?"

She shrugged. "I suppose that's up to your employers. I've no idea what this tiresome week will entail." She feared the unrepentant scoundrel might be her only tolerable companion here.

"Tiresome? You're not inspired with envy at the week of romance your charge will enjoy?"

She scoffed. "If by romance you mean lies, no. And she's not my charge, she's my sister."

"Sister? Really?"

She absorbed his frown without comment. "Yes, and I should go help her change for dinner."

She moved to set her bag inside, and he snatched it from her grip. "Allow me. I can't cause much trouble setting it down. Or can I?" He waggled his eyebrows at it as he set it on the dresser. "What's inside?"

"Nothing you'd find exciting."

"Oh, I disagree." He slipped back to join her in the hallway, and she locked the door. "Or did you not pack undergarments?"

"Master Avaric!"

He flashed that roguish grin again, "Either way is fantastic."

She refused to be amused. "Where is my sister?"

"The east wing, I'd guess. Lizel will have to take you." He took her to the laundry and rapped on the door. A thin girl with a pert nose answered, her grey dress half-black from wet spots. She blushed prettily at Avaric.

He tipped a curt nod. "This is Elphaba. She's to care for Miss Thropp. Could you show her the way?"

Elphaba backed up a step. "If you have the time."

The girl slipped an apron on and long white gloves. The water spots were well covered. "Follow me."

Avaric took his leave, and she turned to Lizel, prepared for the litany of questions and small talk undoubtedly headed her direction. But the girl led her to Nessa's room without editorial. Elphaba immediately liked her.

"Fabala! Isn't it beautiful?"

Her sister's room put hers to shame, but Elphaba didn't feel any jealousy. She flopped onto the bed. "Have you rested? You know how long journeys tire you."

Nessa rolled her eyes and wheeled across the room. "Come see my dress. Galinda helped me pick it out."

"Then I'm sure it's beautiful." Her sister pouted, the big-eyed one that had always worked since she'd lost her first teddy. Elphaba levered herself off the bed to see the fluffy monstrosity. Pink ribbons and lace adorned every inch of its high neck and long sleeves. "It's…very Galinda."

Which wasn't entirely true. Galinda's would be pink, alright, but nowhere near as modest.

"Is that yours?"

She glanced at the prim gray pile on Nessa's bed. "Indeed."

"But it's so…drab."

"I'm staff, dearheart. I'm not to call attention to myself."

She frowned. "Father shouldn't have-"

"Hush. He did just fine. I'm here with you, without wasting all that money on baubles I'd have fought not to wear anyhow."

Nessa couldn't argue with that. She bent to pick up her brush. "Could you make one of those fancy braids tonight? They're so delicate. I always feel so pretty with them."

"As you should, with or without." She set to work.

"How did you enjoy your handsome escort?"

Elphaba frowned at the glossy brown locks. "Avaric? He's a terrible flirt, but not the worst company."

She caught sight of her sister's swallowed smile in the mirror.

"None of that. An _unwelcome_ flirt is what I should have said."

"But didn't."

"Honestly. I've no interest in this silly fluttering about. The boys are all yours, my sweet." She stepped back and held up a mirror. "There, what do you think?"

Her beautiful sister examined the crown of thin, intricate braids that tumbled into elegant curls. Nessa clutched her hand, and Elphaba felt a wave of affection at the girl's expression. "You've made me a princess."

"I can't make you what you already are, love."

"Help me with my dress?"

She unzipped Nessa's dress and slid it up. Together, they remove it, and Nessa tugged at her new one.

The fragile lace pulled free in her hand, and she shrieked. "Oh, Elphaba, what am I going to do? It's ruined!"

"It's not. A little tear."

A knock banged on the door. "Miss, are you alright?"

Nessa clutched the ripped dress to her chest, eyes wide. "I'm…I'm fine."

The voice hesitated. "Are you certain?"

Her sister cast her a frantic glance, and Elphaba cracked the door open. A man with piercing eyes and a concerned expression stood in the hall. "She's fine, if not decent."

"Fabala!"

She ignored her sister's hiss. "Thank you for your concern. We don't need any help at the moment."

She shut the door on his reply.

He knocked again, and she snatched the door open an inch to snap, "What?"

He flashed a bright smile. "I heard yelling, and pardon me, but you seem most cross."

"Perhaps if you'd stop harassing us, I'd be in a better mood. Or do you propose to dress my sister?"

"Fabala! Stop it!" Nessa howled, and she needn't turn to know the girl's cheeks glowed brightly.

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if you're certain I mayn't be of assistance-"

"Quite." She moved to slam the door shut again, but he blocked it with a toe.

"You needn't be rude."

"As you are being?"

"I'm trying to help."

"Help by leaving." Elphaba kicked at his foot. "Or shall I force you to?"

He burst with a laugh. "I can quite imagine you doing so. You seem quite a force of nature."

She pursed her lips. "Yes, so you'd better skitter off to safety."

"Yes, please go," Nessa's distressed voice knocked the smile from his face. "Please!"

"Of course, miss. I apologize. If you're certain you're alright-"

"She is. Go on." He withdrew his foot, and she slammed the door shut. "Obnoxious busybody."

"Oh, now it's even worse!" Big tears wobbled in her sister's eyes as she eyed the long rip in the skirt. "This is terrible. What'll I wear?"

"You did bring clothes."

"But nothing like this." She deflated. "Could you just have my dinner brought here?"

Elphaba sighed. "And listen to you mope? No chance." She tilted Nessa forward and slid the dress on over her protests. "See? Just keep it arranged like this, and no one will even know."

"But what if it falls open?"

"Then you'll have more boys than even I can fight off." Her levity didn't land with her sister. "Drop your napkin and sneeze. I'll make an excuse, and we'll sneak out."

"But what if I do sneeze?"

"Fine, then sneeze and say 'Watermelon'. That couldn't be a coincidence."

"That's too obvious!"

Elphaba crossed her arms. "For someone who wants this place enough to drag our father into it, you're being very contrary."

Nessa fidgeted with the lace. "You really think no one will notice?"

"If you danced a rhumba, absolutely, but a dinner should be fairly safe."

The girl nodded, a shy smile so endearing Elphaba couldn't understand why her sister popularity didn't rival her vivacious roommate. "Hadn't you better change?"

She pursed her lips. "I suppose." She tugged off her black frock and changed it for the gray. "If I rip mine, can I skip dinner?"

"If you rip yours, we'll leave for home."

Elphaba's eyes lit, and she grabbed a handful of the skirt before Nessa's laughter lilted across the room.

"It'd serve you right if I let you."

"Who says I wouldn't?"

"You know you'd still have dinner."

"Perhaps I'm feeling like a trollop." She wheeled her into the hall, and Pfannee turned to fix them with a haughty frown. She tucked low to whisper in her sister's ear, "Never mind. It seems we already have plenty of those."

"Maybe I should get my sweater, just to be safe."

"You're worrying for nothing." The look on her sister's face made her cave. "Let's go find one."

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I know the time it takes, and I appreciate it! I hope you are enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Galinda glided toward her friends, her silver heels clinking on the floor. Between the diamond earrings and periwinkle silk, she felt like a princess, ready to embark on her week of romance and chivalry.

"What are you two gossiping about?"

"Oh, nothing," Pfannee breezed, her many rings catching the light as she waved. "Shenshen thought that mauve was en vogue."

"I did not!"

Galinda fought a sigh. Either they thought her brainlessly naive, or honestly argued over such nonsense. Regardless, she chose to ignore them. She wanted to enjoy this week.

"Let's go meet our admirers."

They reached the staircase, and Madame Morrible beamed from below. "How lovely you look, my dears."

"Thank you. These dresses are so swankified."

"As are you all, my dearies." She patted Galinda's hand at the foot of the stairs. "Come now. We can retire to the parlor until dinner is prepared. I believe you'd all be pleased to meet the others."

Galinda squeezed hands with Shenshen to keep from clapping them together, but Pfannee followed with all the regal grace her tiara implied.

Cool leather couches and a warm crackling fire set a cozy mood in the parlour. Of course, the scattering of handsome men did a little something for the décor, as well.

"May I present," Morrible gestured to each by name, "our honored guests. Ladies, my husband, Sir Oscar Morrible, the Fourth."

The man tipped his top hat, revealing silver hair and a debonair grin that would have made him quite the ladies man if he'd been a few decades younger. "Charmed to make your acquaintance. We're so blessed to have such exquisite young ladies as our guests, aren't we gents?"

"How kind," Galinda dipped in a semi-curtsy.

"Mr. Boq Darsiq, joining us from the Emerald City."

A handsome, if short brunette sat with brooding eyes by the window. He did not so much as turn in acknowledgment, his eyes studiously on the page and ink before him.

"Mr. Tibbett Amico." As tall as the other boy was short, Tibbett nodded with a broad, easy smile. "And his highness, Prince Fiyero Tiggular."

He flashed a devastating grin, and tipped his hat. "You can call me Prince Charming."

Shenshen fell into giggles, and Galinda blushed despite herself. The moniker felt decidedly apt. The dimple in his smile deepened. Oh, he was perfect. They all were, but he was the perfectest. What a wonderfully perfect place!

Morrible shooed them forward. "Mingle, girls. They're so looking forward to meeting you."

"That we are." The prince pressed a lingering kiss to her hand, and she knew her face had to be tinted pink. Luckily, pink was a good color for her.

"Prince Charming, is it?" Pfannee gripped his bicep to stake her claim. She fluttered her eyelashes and bent a calculated angle forward to offer a peek of her décolletage. "You certainly seemed to have charmed us."

"The spell is mutual. You ladies are beyond breathtaking." He flashed a wink at Shenshen, earning a coy smile from her and a cool frown from the redhead beside.

Tibbett clapped him warmly on the shoulder. "What lucky gents we are, eh?"

"Mr. Darsiq, do mingle," Morrible chastised lightly, and the boy glanced back over his shoulder. His sandy hair seemed ruffled with careful purpose to inspire thoughts of bedrooms and stolen kisses.

He retained an aloof air in his vacant, "Evening." He glanced up at her, and his head popped up for a longer view, visibly surprised. She touched a hand to her face subconsciously. He returned to his work, but kept stealing glances at her.

She stifled a laugh at his forced manner. Cat and mouse games were not his forte, despite his beliefs to the contrary.

The door opened, and in strode Elphie, pushing her sister.

"At last we are complete." Morrible announced the pair, though with far less preamble. Nessa seemed spooked at the sight of all the handsome men. The poor girl fussed with a sweater draped over her lap, but stopped at a whispered word from her sister.

Elphie joined her once she'd settled her sister. "You look lovely, my pretty."

"Thank you." Galinda guided them toward the fire. "And you? I haven't seen this dress before."

"Seems they like to dress me up like a doll, too."

She took the high road. "It's a lovely cut." Modest enough for a matron, it still suited her friend's figure well. She imagined Elphie found even the exposed collarbones in this too revealing. "Of course, anything's better than what you normally wear."

"I know, I've the fashion sense of a jujube. So you've said."

"You could use a better color." The drab gray did little to flatter her friend's unique tone. "I did find the perfect dress this afternoon."

"I doubt I'm allowed."

"I am. And I say you are." What was the fun in playing dress up if not all of her friends could?

Elphie arched an eyebrow. "Feeling rebellious, are we? I doubt Morrible would approve. I'm staff," she drawled the last with the disdainful tone their host had used.

"Morrible can stick it in her ear," she whispered to her friend, earning a genuine grin. From across the room, the prince noticed, and grinned back. Shenshen mistook the grin for her and giggled coquettishly.

"Oh?"

"And your father, too. You're not staff." The injustice of all made her frown, and even the risk of wrinkles couldn't stop her.

The prince made his way toward them, leaving behind Shenshen's crestfallen expression.

Oblivious, Elphie smacked her arm lightly. "You mustn't make me laugh. I'm not to draw attention to myself, ludicrous as that is."

"You're the one drawing Prince Charming's attention."

She frowned, and glanced up to finally notice the boy. She made a face and ducked away. "I wish he wouldn't. I'd rather talk to you than suffer more false charm."

"I think the charm is quite real." His dimple deepened, and Galinda felt a reflexive sigh. But Pfannee stopped his advance with a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Aren't they actors?"

"I know, silly. But it's all in good fun." She halted her friend with a hand on her elbow. "Wait. More charm? Have you been charmed already?"

Elphie blushed. "Of course not." But her friend's lie fell obviously false. "Annoyed, perhaps, but not charmed."

Who could have charmed her? Oh! "The chauffeur? He was very handsome."

"And quite unrepentant. But he's pleasant enough. At least he's not acting."

Galinda flashed a knowing smile that her roommate studiously ignored.

"So then, now that we've gotten you sorted out." She lifted a hand to her chin. "Which of these suitors should I claim?"

Her friend ran an appraising eye over the lot. "You're too good for any of them."

She laughed. How Elphie. She nodded toward the pair opposite them. "I'm afraid Pfannee has already claimed the prince."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I'd hate to disappoint her."

"Quite. On your birthday, no less. How awful to her."

Galinda fought a sigh. "Do get along."

"I get along fine. And it seems my sister has chosen the quiet one." Nessa had indeed coaxed the aloof boy into reluctant conversation. His gaze met Galinda, and she quickly looked away. "Perhaps the taller boy? Unless Shenshen claims him, in which case, my dear, I believe you've run out of suitors."

"There's a captain who was regretfully delayed. Please I should wait for his arrival to make a more informed decision." She bit her lip. "Or is that too much of a gamble?"

"You ask me?"

"I believe I did."

Elphie shrugged. "Pick the one you think will be the most pleasant."

Galinda pursed her lips. Pleasant? Clearly she had no experience with love. Passion, drama, fire, that made for a smashing love affair. Great affairs were not pleasant.

The prince strode toward them at last, trailing Pfannee behind. Had they been mid-conversation? She allowed herself a little fantasy that he'd been compelled to abandon propriety for her. A false fantasy, but amusing nonetheless.

"And who is this remarkable beauty?"

"Miss Galinda," Elphie offered automatically. "Did they not introduce you?"

"He means you, silly."

"No," she frowned. "He said-"

"Elphaba." She nudged her elbow into her friend's ribs. "She's my roommate at university."

Even the prince's leer was charming. "What a lucky room."

He offered a hand, but Elphie only scowled. Pfannee placed her own in the rejected hand and squeezed. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive Miss Elphaba. She hasn't the best manners."

"A brusque demeanor is not bad manners," he said with that dimpled smile. "We met in the hallway, did we not?"

"Oh, did you?" Pfannee lifted an eyebrow.

Galinda intervened before it could get ugly. "Have you met Miss Nessarose, Elphaba's sister?"

"Is she as lovely as you?" he cooed at Elphie, but she crossed her arms.

"Certainly not. She's perfectly lovely."

Honestly. Her friend had the social skills of an emu.

Nessa looked up at their approach, twitching the sweater again. Elphie caught her sister's hand with a fond smile. "Our father calls her tragically beautiful."

"And beautiful she is," tall Tibbett supplied genially. "As are you all. Such a flock of heavenly feathers we've never been so privileged to see."

"Dinner is served."

The group repaired to the dining hall, and Galinda hung back to plot her seat. Unfortunately, too many others did likewise, and the shuffle to their seats was co-opted by Madame Morrible.

"Looks like you're with me," Tibbett said, and she smiled. Not the worst arrangement.

"All by design."

But her eyes wandered to the prince, who watched Elphie with a soft smile. She'd thought him flirting, the sort to ply romances with great skill and little substance. Was he genuine?

Is so, why in Oz had Elphie caught his attention? She was memorable, for certain, and admirable in her way. Pretty even, despite her odd coloring. But her sharp tongue made her an acquired taste. And in that gray frock, how did she compete with the bejeweled silk gowns that displayed her friends' (and her own), ahem, assets?

They'd barely spoken even. The others fawned over him, but she at best ignored him. Ah. Galinda smiled. Hard to get.

She herself seemed to hold a similar fascination for Master Biq. Was it for the same reasons?

She flashed a smile to disarm any such notions, and he nearly dropped his fork. He shook his head, trying to reassemble his brooding cool.

Nessa fussed her napkin. "Have you read Master Rikiki? My sister enjoyed his latest work."

"What? Oh. Yes."

The girl misinterpreted his distraction. "Oh, well, if there's an author you prefer more."

He glanced over and shook his head. His eyes found Galinda's again.

She looked away. For some reason, his interest disquieted her. Perhaps it was his clearly disingenuous manner. It reminded her that it was all farce and fancy.

"Can you blame him?"

She turned to face Tibbett's amicable grin. "Pardon?"

"For staring at you. He's a moth to a flame, and you must know you make a remarkable flame."

"Do I?"

He glanced over at Elphie. "So what topics shall amuse her?" Him, too?

It must have showed on her face. "Not for me, of course, but if she grows more prickly I fear our prince may end up skewered."

"He does seem rather attracted to her."

Tibbett waved, "A new bauble. He'll be back to worshipping you soon enough."

The laugh bubbled up. "Me?"

"You're perfect, he's perfect, so you're perfect together."

She clucked her tongue. "And you're not?"

"Oh, no. Far too devilishly handsome to be perfect."

"Shall I flirt with him, then?"

Tibbett grinned. "As my lady wishes, but I believe you'll have a brawl for your hand, nonetheless."

His amicable manner smoothed conversation. She had to admit the remarkable fun to flirt so openly with the boys, discarding each at a moment without regard or potential for hurt feelings. She should have pursued actors long ago.

"Oh, dear are you alright?" Morrible brought her hand to Shenshen's forehead. "You're decidedly green."

Pfannee snorted, but when no one shared the laugh, she held her tongue.

"I apologize." Shenshen wobbled to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I believe something has disagreed-" Without finishing the sentence, she promptly lost her dinner on Nessa's lap. The girl yelped, a pale flush creeping over her.

"Oh, goodness!" Morrible fussed, but Galinda reached her first.

"Here, the sweater seems to have taken the worst of it." She reached for the soiled cloth, but Nessa yanked it back.

"Watermelon! Watermelon!"

Galinda stepped back, brow wrinkled. "Pardon?" But Elphaba waved a dismissive hand and took her sister's chair.

"Please excuse us."

"Apologies," Shenshen murmured before promptly passing out.

Fiyero scooped the girl into his arms without hesitation. If not for the crisis, she'd swoon herself at such a manly maneuver. "If you'll direct me, we can have her off her feet at least."

"Yes, of course." Galinda led him to the door. Her friend was so pale, eyes closed and skin clammy. "Oh, poor Shenshen."

"She'll be right as rain in the morning, I'm certain." His reassuring smile still sent butterflies capering through her stomach, despite her worry. She held the door, and the prince set Shenshen down gently atop the covers.

"How kind of you. I don't know how we would have managed."

"Of course. Is there anything more I can do?"

She fussed at the girl's sheets. Shenshen looked so miserable, it broke her heart. His hand on her elbow startled her, and she jumped.

He flashed a kind smile that, so close, threatened to melt her to a swooning puddle of hormones. "My apologies. Need I fetch anyone? Madame Morrible? Or a maid? Will your friends arrive shortly?"

Oz, she hoped so. She had no idea what to do. Sure enough, her roommate strode in, Pfannee reluctantly trailing behind. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure. Nessa?"

"Oh, devastatingly embarrassed, of course, but no lasting harm. I've settled her in bed." Elphaba bustled over to Shenshen and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. She frowned.

Galinda bit her lip. "Perhaps we should call a doctor?"

"It can't hurt." Elphie spared the prince half a glance. "Well? Go on. Aren't you always leaping at such an opportunity to help?"

The smirk confused her, but without complaint, he slipped from the room.

Galinda felt a rush of gratitude that her ever-capable friend had assumed responsibility. She sat beside Shenshen, drawing the girl's long brown hair out of danger and rubbing a soothing hand over her back. This she could do.

"Well, this has been an eventful welcome, to be sure."

"And our week hasn't even begun."

* * *

AN: I'm off tomorrow for my first cruise, so I won't be able to update in the middle of the week. Just so no one thinks I've run off again. Thank you for reading, and especially for your reviews. It helps to know someone's reading.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the delay. We had some travel difficulties, but we're back! Thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying it.

* * *

Elphaba dusted her hands on her skirt. Shenshen would be fine. The girl had probably just overdosed on some silly weight loss regimen or such. Still, it had been an interesting to get out of that awful dinner. Galinda fussed in the corner, and Elphaba found her a chair.

"Well, this has been an eventful welcome, to be sure."

She smirked. "Not the bedfellows you'd have imagined?"

"Elphie!"

But the outrage was mostly window dressing. Galinda returned to whispered encouragements as she wiped away the sweat beading on her friend's forehead. Elphaba couldn't help her smile. That's why she put up with the blonde's bleating, bullying façade. Behind it, she was surprising selfless and noble, when she thought no one would notice.

Pfannee, meanwhile, edged only a toe in the door. Of course. The smell of sickness hung thick in the air, competing with her designer fragrance. How could _she_ be expected to help?

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go find a wet cloth for her forehead? We should try to bring her temperature down." The redhead jumped at being singled out, but nodded.

Shenshen trembled and tucked the blankets around her.

"Won't that make her hotter?"

"Yes. But it should ease those shivers. That would make her hotter still."

Galinda melted into worry. "I'm so glad you're here. I've no idea what to do."

"Nothing to be done, now, but wait."

A rap on the door signaled the doctor's entry, Madame Morrible and Avaric in tow. The boy's face fell, probably disappointed they were all dressed, and he came to stand behind them. The doctor moved to the bed. "What have we here?"

The others gave him room, and he bent to examine her efficiently. Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand, and she patted it. "It'll be fine."

Avaric grazed her elbow in silent reassurance, though she needed nothing of the sort. If Shenshen had fallen that ill, the urgency would have been obvious.

"Nothing too serious," the doctor confirmed. "But I'm afraid Miss Shenshen should come with me. A precaution, but I insist." He turned to their host. "Shall I contact you when she's well enough to travel, or allow the hospital to make the arrangements?"

They fell into the details, and Galinda scooted closer, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"None of that, my pretty. You'll spoil your appetite."

Avaric slipped by behind her, and whispered, "Isn't that my line?"

"Pardon?" Galinda turned, her cheeks rosy. "That was awfully cheeky to say by someone's sick bed."

"True. Apologies. I mean it for Miss Elphaba, regardless." He set a hand on her arm as he said her name, warm and softer than she'd expected. "But I truly apologize for my insensitivity."

Galinda turned back to her worries, but Elphaba tucked an elbow in his side. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm delirious from lack of your attention."

"Perhaps you should speak with the doctor before he goes. He might have something for that delusion of yours."

"And I've just the prescription. Come and see me tomorrow." He caught her eye with a cajoling smile. "You know you'd rather spend time with me than whatever these group outings turn out to be."

She couldn't argue that. But she'd rather be in the company of a book than either. Before she could say so, Morrible called him to Shenshen's bed. He scooped up the thin waif as easily as the prince had and carried her out.

"Will she be alright?" Galinda asked, and the doctor turned, framed by the doorway.

"I believe so, miss, but I doubt she'll be back this week. She'll need her rest for a full recovery."

Galinda nodded with a tender-hearted grimace awash in sympathy. Elphaba squeezed her hand.

Morrible eyed the room and the girls assembled there. "Well, you dearies best be off to bed. You'll need your beauty sleep for tomorrow." In the hallway, she took Elphaba aside. "Since you came together, and her package is all paid, you may take her place."

"I, no, that's alright. I'm quite please with my own room."

"Still." The woman's nose wrinkled as if speaking quite against her will. "If you are in need of more…fitting…attire, please ring for Lizel."

"Thank you, ma'am." Galinda intervened, and linked her arm with Elphaba's. "You wouldn't rather sleep here?"

"I've already unpacked. And it feels uncharitable, somehow."

She nodded. "Still, you'll have a romance, now."

"Oh, Oz, I hope not."

They ambled to Galinda's room, and at the door, she sighed, "Poor Shennie. I'm glad she's alright, but she's missing out. She'd want someone to get to enjoy her place, I'm sure."

"I very much doubt that." The girl could barely stand her at the best of times. "But I will consider it." Consider how much she did not at all want to participate in the ridiculous pageantry about to find her.

The next morning found them all assembled in the garden. Elphaba refused to react to Pfannee's gaze down her nose at the gray dress.

"It's too bad we're still uneven."

Why did her roommate put up with the little snob? She tossed her hair, and Elphaba had to press away the image of the girl as a thoroughbred, complete with long, horsey nose.

The prince character flashed a too-charming smile. "I'd consider it lucky, seeing as I have two arms." He held it out, but she didn't take the bait.

"I believe you are quite even, as I intend to stay. Perhaps I'll even find a library and read." The boys shared a look that didn't bode well for her prospects.

"Oh, Fabala, are you sure?"

"Quite. Unless you need me…"

Nessa colored and shook her head, and Elphaba squeezed her sister's hand. "Well then, you know how I abhor company. I shall be happy as a lark left to my own."

Her sister clucked her disapproval, and Galinda looked utterly appalled. But obnoxious Pfannee pressed her lips tight in a smug grin.

Elphaba suppressed an eye roll. As if she'd be interested enough to even attempt stealing the attention from the twit. They could keep their flirting to themselves.

"We'll fetch you for lunch, shall we?" Tibbett offered, and she nodded her thanks.

They departed on whatever awful outing, and she slipped back inside, grateful for the solitude.

She trudged up the stairs and peered in those open doors she dared. No library, as she'd feared. Only parlors, bedrooms, and one appallingly bright room full of ribbons and tulle. She decided to try the last set on this hallway, and failing to find it, abandon her quest to a long walk in the fresh air.

"My, what a pretty surprise."

She jumped back, hands held guiltily behind her as if she'd been caught stealing at a mauntery.

A white-haired gentleman stood, his eyes twinkling and a roguish grin settled just so on his lips. "And what might such a tender creature be doing poking about the house on such a fine day as this? Oughtn't you be out festivating in the sunshine?" He took in her dress. "Or should that be in the kitchens, ducking sharp-nosed Pennyweather?"

She crossed her arms tightly. "I'm not poking about. I'm looking for the library."

He chuckled. "Oh? Are you?"

She met his amusement with a sharper scowl.

"Well, I'm afraid we've none." He sidled closer. "Perhaps I can find you some other amusement." He tilted his head. "Forgive me, our dinner cut short before we all got to know each other adequately. Oscar Zoroaster Morrible, master of the house as it were." He gave an exaggerated bow. "At your service. And you are-?"

"Miss Thropp." His brow furrowed, and he took in her obvious lack of wheelchair. "The eldest. I'm escorting my sister."

"Forgive me, but she seems absent."

"She's off on her adventure."

"And you're here? By choice?" He flashed a too-charming grin that ill suited a man of his age. "Aren't you looking for your own romance, my flower?"

Lizel turned the corner and caught sight of the pair. Her expression didn't falter, nor did she say a word, but she spun to return the direction she'd come.

Morrible cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Thropp." He pointed in the opposite direction. "It's no library, but perhaps you'd like to visit the drawing room for some charcoal and paper. Third door down."

She slipped in and shut the door behind her. The sunlight filtered through the dusty windows as she browsed the cluttered drawers. She picked through the chalk and charcoal until she found what she wanted.

Not here.

She headed out of the stuffy dust and kept going to the wide porch. She eyed the comfortable swing. How long did she have until her companions returned? And what nonsense would they compel her into once they knew she had no literary diversions?

A neigh floated on the wind, and drew her eyes to the stable. She smiled. Yes, she'd slip off the stables and hide in the hay if necessary.

The sun beamed warm against her as she settled against the scratchy hale bale, drinking in the earthy smell of horse and hay. The river babbled soothingly behind her, a pleasant background.

"And the flower comes to me."

Avaric's voice startled her, and she spun to whack him on the arm. He held up his hands in surrender and dropped beside her.

"Now, you've gone and wounded me."

"You cad. Sneaking up on me, it's the least you deserve."

He nodded toward her page. "An interesting choice. I'd not have pegged you as an artist."

"Well, I wasn't allowed my books."

He leaned closer. "But you brought one still, of course."

Of course. A thin little paperback that would definitely not hold her the week. She matched the angle. "Are we spilling secrets like two girls in grade school?"

"Goodness, can we?" He fluttered his eyelashes coquettishly. He nudged the corner down to reveal her hidden book. "Naughty girl. Whatever shall we do with you?"

She didn't respond, and he flicked her nose with a knuckle.

"Don't worry, lovely, your secret's safe with me." He leaned closer still. "To be honest, I have a few forbidden texts as well. You're welcome to borrow them when you finish yours."

"I've no interest in your smuggled Kama Sutra."

He held a hand to his chest in false scandal. "Miss Elphaba, I'm shocked that you know of such a disreputable text." She lifted an eyebrow. "Well, less shocked than thrilled. Already read it?"

"Of course not. Impertinent cad."

He laughed it off and adopted a genuine expression. "Seriously though, you seem to be an avid reader, and I doubt you were able to smuggle in a week's worth of books. You're welcome to raid my library, so long as you don't betray me to Morrible."

"Do you really read?" He raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head. "I only meant…never mind. What do you read?"

He flicked a straw of hay at her lazily. "Oh, you know. This and that. Of course, you could always inspect the books in my bedroom, if you'd like."

"Well, you're determined to be impertinent, aren't you?"

"What you call impertinent, I call honest."

The laugh leapt out of her before she could stop it. "I swear I've said something of the sort just last week."

He leaned back, hands behind his head, with a casual grace that belied the tension in his eyes. "Another suitor?"

"No, fashion advice." She propped open her book. "Though why on earth my stylish roommate would ask me for an opinion, I couldn't say."

"Why not? You're certainly lovely enough."

She frowned at him. "Are you certain your poor vision doesn't interfere with your duties?"

He laughed, and draped an arm around the edge of the hay bale behind her. "My vision is excellent, if you must know. It's my mouth that gets me in trouble."

"Perhaps you should give it a tighter reign."

"Perhaps it is in need of more regular exercise." He drifted a finger feather light over her lips, which she batted away.

"I have known you only a short while, and I can attest that certainly is _not_ the case."

He grinned at her. "You're something, you know that?"

"Something. How descriptive."

"Come. Let's find you a more suitable book." He took her hand and pulled her up after him, much closer than necessary. His attention unsettled her, mostly because it didn't annoy her. No, it did, she decided, but not as much as the competing annoyances. That was all. After a long moment, he let go of her hand, and she set to work dusting off the clinging hay.

Lizel crept up on them, and asked, "Miss Elphaba. Your companions are back. Would you like to join them?"

"Yes, would you?" Avaric held his tone neutral, and she considered who best to dismiss.

Before she could answer, the pretty maid turned to Avaric. "Morrible says you're to ready the horses for the hunting party."

He squeezed her hand and took a step back. "Looks like your diversion will have to wait."


	6. Chapter 6

The salon's large windows framed the view of the river, and Galinda admired the picturesque scenery. She nibbled at a biscuit, wondering if tea would last until the afternoon picnic lunch they'd planned, or if she'd regret the suggestion.

"Would you care for some more tea?"

Galinda shook her head, and Master Biq lingered for a moment before returning the kettle to its tray.

Finally Elphie arrived, a surprisingly pleasant expression on her face and an even more surprising companion laughing beside her. What had she done to draw the gorgeous stable hand's attention? Tibbett and the boys rose chivalrously, and he clapped his hands together. "Already, then. Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"We're going riding, Elphie." She nodded toward the tea. "But we can wait, if you're hungry."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't-"

"You are _not_ spending all day here alone. You can read at home."

"Just as you could go riding at home." So the girl insisted on being stubborn, did she? Well, she could play stubborn, too.

"You've stayed here all morning, and now you're coming riding with me." She crooked her head in a no-nonsense manner in clear imitation of their Ama.

"I suppose if it matters so much to you."

"Lovely." Tibbett tried again, "So shall we?"

Nessa rubbed at her elbow, eyes downcast. "I'm afraid I shan't be joining you."

Fiyero knelt beside her, catching her eye. "Come now, surely Miss Galinda can convince you as well." He sent her a warm smile that made her stomach flip. "The forests are enchanting this time of year."

"I quite believe you," Nessa drew an unsteady breath. "However, I'm afraid…with my conditions…horses…"

Elphie crossed to her, glaring at Fiyero as if he'd propped her on the horse and slapped its hindquarters. "Of course." She took her sister's hand. "I'll stay to keep you company."

"Let's not start in on you, again," Tibbett laughed. "What if Miss Nessa rode with one of us?"

Biq nodded, relieved. "Yes, that would be easily managed, I'm sure."

"It's too dangerous." Elphie crossed her arms. "Father would murder me if something happened to her like that."

Nessa studied her lap, regret lining her face. "To be honest, I'd be too worried to enjoy myself, anyway."

Tibbett elbowed Biq, who took her other side. "I suppose I could," his eyes flicked up to Galinda and back, "I could stay with you, Miss Nessarose."

"Would you?" Her eyes came to his, and he swallowed.

"If you'd prefer. Perhaps we could take a stroll in the gardens." But the reluctant look on his face spoiled the words.

Galinda frowned. An unearned wash of guilt came through her at Nessa's dejected expression. She'd been hoping he'd stay as well. His constant gaze made her nervous.

"Thank you for the offer, but I believe I feel a headache coming on. Perhaps I'll lie down until dinner." Biq's face flooded with relief, and the other boys frowned at him.

"If you're ill, I'm certainly staying." Elphie planted her feet, but Nessa reached for her hand.

"No, you're going. You've hidden away all day, and you'll not use me as an excuse now." Her sister started to argue, but Nessa continued, "Besides, you'll only fuss, and drive me to distraction."

"But-"

"I'm taking a nap. I shan't need your assistance. And if I do, I'm certain Lizel will be happy to help."

The maid dipped a bow.

"If you're certain-" But Elphie's suspicion read clearly on her face.

With Nessa's confirmation, the group split up, she and the maid toward the stairs and the rest toward the stable. Once there, the groom disappeared to ready the horses, and Fiyero took his place at Elphie's side. "Have you ridden before?"

"Yes, naturally."

"And have you-"

She stopped short with a petulant expression. "Is this an inquisition?"

"I apologize." Fiyero tipped his hat with a smart bow and retreated to Tibbett and Pfannee, who wrapped an eager arm around the prince's bicep.

Galinda frowned. "You needn't be rude. He's being perfectly friendly."

Elphie linked their arms. "I suppose. I just don't understand the appeal of actors pretending to befriend us."

"Dear, they are genuine in their friendship. As for the romance, I should have thought you'd prefer it." Elphie looked scandalized for a moment, so she clarified. "No need to invent suspicions on why he might not be as he seems. You know up front."

"You mean I might not get this chance again, so I should seize it."

"No, well, and yes. But not for the reasons you believe."

Elphaba let out a heavy breath. "Very well. I shall resist the urge to be cross, if only to make your experience more enjoyable."

The horses prepared, Galinda smiled at her friend, and nodded toward Fiyero. The girl sighed, and approached him. "I apologize for my rude behavior earlier and thank you for your considerations."

The prince smiled at her and took her hand. But before he could speak, Pfannee adopted a catty tone. "Galinda teaching you manners again, I see. Perhaps you should learn how not to bother the prince in the middle of a conversation for your inept apologies."

"The need for manners seems to be catching," Fiyero said quietly, and the girl colored. "Thank you for your apology, but there is no need. I should not have intruded."

Elphie withdrew her hand. "I shall leave you to your conversations."

"Join us."

Pfannee glared over his shoulder, but Elphie didn't respond. Avaric interrupted them, instead, with a hand on her elbow. "Would you like a spirited horse, or a gentle mare?"

She reacted to the teasing tone with a light smack on his arm. "You brute." They laughed, and the ease between them took Galinda by surprise.

"Shall I help you mount?" She turned to see the munchkin boy beside her, and she blushed. Nearly as short as her petit frame, how helpful could his assistance be? But her manners prevented acknowledging such, and she found herself floundering for an excuse.

"I believe I have the privilege." Tibbett offered her a hand, and she offered Biq an apologetic frown.

Out of earshot, she leaned in. "Oh, goodness. Thank you for my rescue."

He chuckled. "Always happy to help a damsel in distress, though an agreeable munchkin is not my first idea of peril."

"Is he agreeable? I thought him perhaps self-conscious of his stature." Realizing the possible insult, she rushed a, "Not to say he should be. Or offends, if he is. My volatile roommate provides me extensive experience with the sensitivities of others."

Her escort laughed, eyes drawn to said girl taunting the groom. "Sensitivity is certainly one of your graces, Miss Galinda. I shall stick with you today, I believe. Such keen perception will provide quite the entertainment."

"I'm pleased you find yourself so amused."

"Indeed I do." He offered her a boost up into the saddle. She shifted her hips and back straight, her posture so smooth in the sidesaddle that the grey mare barely flicked his tail at the mounting. Tibbett straightened her skirt with a wink, and slipped off to his own horse.

"Shall we?"

The group set off, the prince at the lead. Pfannee spurred her mare to more speed, but without success. Galinda had to suppress a giggle at her regal friend's obviously flustered expression. After all, how could she flirt with the prince from way back there?

Only Elphie trailed her. And the groom, who'd slowed to shadow her as she cursed and struggled. He called out a hearty encouragement and advice to draw the rebellious animal forward, but the derision he earned in response would be unladylike to repeat.

He flashed back a grin and boomed a laugh. Poor boy. Galinda couldn't help but think he'd be disappointed that spiny Elphie would soon have a romance to occupy her. She was surprised they'd made such fast friends.

Biq settled in beside her, but thankfully did not attempt to flirt with her. His moody gaze scanned the landscape as she chatted with Tibbett, and she found it odd after his constant peeking before that he did not so much as glance at her.

At last they reached the clearing. Fiyero offered the ladies a hand down as the other boys fell to unhooking their saddlebags. She set her hands on the prince's shoulders, and he lowered her gracefully. "You're quite a fair rider, Miss Galinda, if I might say."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please, none of that. I'm Fiyero."

"As you wish, Fiyero." She couldn't fight the giggle, and he flashed her a smile.

"You have a lovely laugh, Miss Galinda."

She flipped her hair coquettishly at the handsome boy. "If you say so, your- Fiyero."

"My Fiyero? If I must." Pfannee tossed her hair as well. Her quick glance made Galinda feel as if she were being measured, analyzed and dismissed. The prince's somewhat uneasy smile, caught between them, deepened his dimples. She considered if it were worth rivaling her friend for the prince.

Fiyero tipped his hat and turned toward Elphie, only to see the groom lowering her down. His face clouded in time with Elphie's own scowl.

"I told you I didn't need help."

"Yes, but the horse did." She swatted at the stable hand again, and he danced back, laughing. "Besides, you're just as likely to leap off and break your neck. A fine pickle I'd find myself in then."

"Would serve you right, forcing me into that ridiculous saddle."

"Twas not I, but your gender, madame, that found you so ensconced."

"Are there no riding dresses at the manor?" She waved her hand. "Regardless, I can wear pants with the best of them."

"That, my dear, I would quite like to see."

Fiyero interrupted with a brooding expression. "I do believe the saddlebags could use your help, Master Avaric."

Their eyes met, and a frown passed between them so quickly it seemed she'd imagined it. The groom tipped his hat and turned back to the horses as Fiyero held out an arm to Elphie, as formally as if at a ball.

"I apologize for the uncouth behavior of our groom." Fiyero offered as she stared at his arm. "Might I escort you to the company of your friends?"

Elphie took his elbow. "Are you always so formal?"

"You prefer less?" He flashed a smile. "I am a gentleman, after all."

"Yes. It seems so."

"You seem disappointed."

"Do I?" She traded his elbow for Galinda's. "I shan't have thought I seemed anything. Shall we walk, my dear, or would you prefer a gentleman's arm?"

"You tease." He tipped a bow. "Very well. Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba."

"She has another arm," Elphie offered. "And a lovely one, at that."

Galinda blushed deeply, and Fiyero looked up with a rougish wink. "Aye. And a lovely ornament upon the other."

"If I take your arm, might we dispense with these silly pleasantries?"

Elphie cackled. "I'm oft known to be unpleasant, true, but rarely at your behest."

"Come then," he held out an arm, which Galinda took at once. "We shall fall behind."

Pfannee eyed the group as they approached, and adopted a too-sweet smile. "Dear prince, you seem lopsided. Is your other arm unspoken for?"

He extended his other arm, and she wrapped both her own around it with a flicking of eyelashes. "My, aren't we the picture."

"Indeed. With three such breathtaking beauties on my arm, I believe myself quite the envy of the empire at large."

Galinda and Pfannee giggled, and Elphie rolled her eyes. The others had gathered the saddlebags and were assembling the rifles and shooting mechanism as they approached. Elphie caught sight of the guns and flushed.

"You mean this is a hunt?"

"Well, yes. Naturally."

She dropped Galinda's arm and stopped walking. "Why didn't you say something?"

Galinda held out her hand. "Oh, don't be cross. You needn't hunt if you don't like. Just enjoy the company."

"A company of barbarians, murdering innocent creatures for sport."

"Yes, I'm a barbarian," Galinda tossed back with an eye roll of her own. "Well known throughout the land for my cruelty to cosmetics."

"I assure you, Miss Elphaba, this is not that kind of hunt," Fiyero offered.

"And precisely what kind of hunt is it, then, that you would need rifles? Rogue Easter eggs?"

He grinned despite himself, and with a kindly expression, said, "It's only clay. See the catapult?"

She crossed her arms. "Show me."

"Of course." He led her forward to see the heavy disks stacked by a tree stump. "See? We are only murderers of innocent clay disks for sport, no more."

She looked down her nose at the disks, and nodded. "Very well. I suppose that's alright."

The stable hand took a gun, and handed it to her. "Am I right in assuming you haven't used one before?"

She ridiculed his intelligence with a look.

"Very well." He indicated the important parts of the weapon, and how to fire it. Then he handed her the weapon.

She didn't take it.

"I shall warn the clay pigeons of your imminent deadliness, that it might be an even match."

"Cad."

"Aye." He winked, and she took the gun. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, correcting her posture, and she accepted the touch without hesitation, already analyzing the motion. Ever the student, her Elphie.

Avaric nodded to pull, and as her eyes followed his to Tibbett on the machine, she caught sight of Fiyero, his expression cool but his eyes burning as he watched the pair. Perhaps the prince was not so available after all.

Well, plenty of men in the sea, as it were, and at least one promised to her net.

Elphie's shot was not perfect, but Avaric's arms around her kept it fairly accurate. The disk shattered, and she grinned. "I suppose I can see the appeal. So long as it's clay rather than anything alive."

"Miss Galinda, would you like a turn?" Biq appeared at her side, holding another rifle, and she took it with a grin.

"Why thank you, Master Biq."

"Boq," he corrected, his face red. He passed her the rifle, and she tried to remember Avaric's advice. The gun was large and awkward in her arms. She swung to face Tibbett to tell him she was ready, the barrel flinging in the same direction, and all on that side ducked. She swung back, and the other side cringed.

Boq attempted to wrap his arms around her as Avaric had, to control the gun no doubt, but the contact without warning made her jump, and her finger bumped the trigger.

Pfannee let out a shout at the unexpected noise. Galinda winced at the hard slam of the gun back against her shoulder. She looked forward to see a hole drilled in the side of a nearby tree.

At least it was only a tree.

"I'll take this." Tibbett let out a kindhearted laugh as he collected the rifle. "Perhaps you could set up lunch, instead."

"It might be less dangerous, yes."

"Let's not make any assumptions," Elphie gibed, and Galinda responded with an unladylike tongue at her person.

Tibbett roared with laughter now, and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, my dear, I knew I liked you."


	7. Chapter 7

Galinda withdrew to the hamper and began setting out the picnic supplies. The large blanket billowed uncooperatively, swarming around her rather than lying on the ground like an obedient bedsheet ought.

"Might I be of assistance?"

She drew a steadying breath. Master Biq, again, of course. Or was it Boq? She knew he'd corrected her once already, but now she couldn't remember for the life of her which direction.

"Yes, thank you." She seized one end and nodded toward the other. Once they'd settled it, she began unpacking the hampers.

His hands brushed against hers, and she nearly dropped the tray of sandwiches. "Oh, I do apologize," he rushed. "I didn't mean to, I mean, I should-"

"It's quite alright. They've survived the peril."

He let out a breath, thoroughly missing her humor. "Good then."

His worry was so endearing, she couldn't help a smile, though she quickly caught herself. It wouldn't do to encourage the poor boy. Still, something about his adoration appealed to her feminine pride despite herself.

"Oh, good, I'm starving," Tibbett plopped beside her. He leaned back on his elbows and crossed his long legs at the ankles. "Any chance I could convince you to feed me those grapes? I'd feel like a czar or sultan for certain."

"Or a prince?" Pfannee settled beside her, giggling at Fiyero.

"No, no. We've our share of those already." He plucked one from the stem and popped it in his mouth. "Besides, it's not nearly exotic enough."

Her friend leaned over to whisper, "He seems plenty exotic to me." They shared a giggle, and Tibbett snatched another grape.

"No secrets, ladies. You may admire me openly."

Another giggle, and Biq fell back, brooding. She held out the grapes. "And you, sir? Would you care for a grape as well?"

His cheeks flushed. "That is very kind of you. Yes, I think I would." He plucked one with great care, and she set down the bowl.

"Still at it. She's not one to give up, is she?"

Galinda followed Tibbett's nod toward the pair still tormenting clay pigeons. "No, I fear he's bitten off more than he can chew with my Elphie. You were wise to slip away when you did." Judging by Fiyero's frown, he'd much prefer their time with the grapes to the thankless job flinging doomed clay.

"Shall I fetch them?"

"It might be best. She'll go as long as it takes to perfect her technique."

"Insatiable, eh?" He winked, and shoved himself up. "Alright then," he announced, clapping his hands. "The lovely Lady Galinda has arranged our lunch, and my stomach refuses to delay any longer."

"Go on," Elphie called back, her eyes still on the sky. "We'll be over in a bit."

But Avaric took the rifle. They bickered, and she snatched for it back. He grinned and pulled her close. Even from this distance, the flirtation screamed for a kiss. Perhaps her friend hadn't needed a romance package after all. Her friend had been doing better with the boys than either herself or her lovely socialite friend.

Fiyero swooped in to collect the gun before either could cause any real damage. He waved toward the blanket, and the rest of the group tramped over.

"Spoilsport."

"Should I have let you shoot him?" His wink fell flat, perhaps from the tension outlining his shoulders. "Trust me, I was tempted."

Avaric didn't respond to the jest. "If you'll pardon, I'd better check on the horses."

Her friend leaned against the prince's shoulder, batting her eyes. "Would you like some watercress? The cucumber is just divine."

He reached for one, but she popped it in his mouth for him. He chewed, and nodded his thanks. Elphie snorted.

Pfannee turned on her with a cold stare. "If you'd learn to chew, perhaps you'd have more success eating amongst polite society. We try not to make pig noises, you know."

Galinda frowned. The two bickered often enough, but it wasn't like Pfannee to be so catty without regard for her audience. Perhaps Elphie's newfound popularity grated on the queen bee.

Elphie, as unfazed as ever, merely arched an eyebrow. "At least I learned how to feed myself. Why don't you make the sandwich 'choo choo' for him next time?"

The prince's face reddened, but Pfannee turned up her nose. "No wonder you're still wearing that gray dress. Haven't you any feminine inclinations at all? And to think Shennie's package was wasted on you."

Galinda started to intervene, when a grape hit the side of her face. She turned, eyes wide to find Biq a mirror image. "Sorry," he flushed. "That went better in my head."

"And how _did_ you see that going?"

"A distraction?" He swallowed. "Just not such an awkward one."

Tibbett broke out a laugh, a wild, raucous one with head thrown back. It was impossibly contagious. A chuckle bubbled out of her as well, and soon they all fell to mirth. The taller boy wiped his eyes. "Ah, Boq, you are a good chap. Shall we hike to the waterfall?"

"It's past mid-afternoon." Avaric emerged. "We'd best head back."

"Oh. Alright." Galinda felt her heart sink at the end of the frivolity. Despite it all, the outing had been quite enjoyable. She knelt to pack their basket, and the others pitched in. In no time, they mounted the horses, and began the sojourn back to the estate.

The afternoon sun slanting through the trees caught the dust to mimic a magical fairy tale, and she could see why the brochure would describe it as enchanted. Birds called to each other, their mimicked cries lulling the travelers with a tweeted song.

Boq maneuvered his horse beside her mare. "Did you enjoy the afternoon, Miss Galinda?" The fairy dust twinkled around him, highlighting his artfully unruly sandy hair.

"Very much, thanks."

"Again, I am so, so very sorry about before."

"The grape?" She laughed. "Nonsense. Now, toss a glass of red wine at me, and I won't be so charitable."

They shared a smile. He cleared his throat. "Might I say, this sunlight is very becoming with your golden hair."

She eyed the munchkin, surprised at both the boldness and success of his compliment. "Thank you, sir."

Then he settled back in his saddle, his jaw tipping up. "But I'm certain you find all lighting becoming, no doubt."

She tilted her head, for a moment feeling offended. If she had been Elphaba, she would have accused him of calling her arrogant. Speaking of, where was the girl?

"Have you seen Elphaba?"

He frowned at the odd transition. "No, I'm sorry."

The name had drawn the prince like a talisman. "Miss Elphaba is missing?"

The ferocity of his response made her shrink back. "Oh, I'm certain she's just fallen behind. Perhaps to tease that groom again."

His face clouded, and like a shot, he was gone, back in the direction they'd come.

"That was odd."

But at the prince's entrance, the munchkin had withdrawn. Now his horse trotted alongside Pfannee's.

She considered him from this distance.

The boy was comely, and though short, most would consider him handsome. And despite his spells of brooding, his overall demeanor could only be considered sweet. She wondered if his doting on her signaled his assignment to her. Was Biq the romance she had been meant to have?

He glanced back and caught her eye, and she grinned coquettishly at him. The boy colored, and she fluttered her eyelashes. He looked at her like she might a hungry lion, but then relaxed into a sheepish grin.

She didn't understand him. Did he want to play or not? She found his complexity beyond her patience for a frivolous afternoon ride. She turned toward the flowers.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him slow the horse.

"Good weather."

She jolted at the sound of Tibbett beside her. He looked at her expectantly, quite oblivious to the plans he interrupted.

"That it is." She offered a polite smile, and Biq faltered. He eyed them, but did not approach.

"Not that you would know it by Fiyero's stormy expression all afternoon."

"You noticed that as well," she leaned toward him temporarily, before the sidesaddle forced her back into proper posture. She lowered her voice. "I thought it odd myself."

"Though a little passion does benefit his features, I'm not certain all that thunder was really necessary."

She chuckled. "It was a farce, you believe?"

"Perhaps. He is usually known for his charm."

"Well, luckily you were there to liven us back up."

He acknowledged her compliment with a bow of his head. "I aim to please, milady. Though perhaps not as much as our brooding Master Boq."

"Boq?" She clasped a hand to her mouth. "Oh goodness, I've been calling him Biq all this time. I couldn't remember which."

"Naughty girl," Tibbett teased. "You should have asked."

The munchkin himself glanced back at them, and then returned to his brooding, his expression chasing off the sunlight. She shook her head adamantlly. "Oh, I couldn't."

"I'm certain he absorbs it as an endearment. He's quite amiable that way, though not from his current expression. Perhaps that's merely realization that he most certainly should not have chosen that jacket cut."

She giggled. "Is that so?"

"Naturally. Nor the color." Tibbett ran his eyes over her. "He would do well to take your advice on the matter. I have nary seen such a smartly dressed riding outfit."

"Oh, you flatterer."

"Yes." He winked. "But only when deserved."

"And you would know about women's clothing, I suppose?"

"Men let on more than they appear. For instance, your companion is overdressing to seem both wanton, no doubt for the prince, and expensive, no doubt for the rest." He pointed subtly to Pfannee. "See the feather? Not only impractical, but down right dangerous on a hunt. Was she aiming to be the game?"

"Perhaps the prize. I believe your estimation of her interest in dear Fiyero is not exaggerated."

"The low neckline, heavy broach, and constant leaning made that clear enough."

They snickered, and Galinda caught his hand for a quick squeeze. "You, my dear Tibbett, are far more fun than you ought."

"Oh, shall I be stuffy?" He mimicked a stodgy old gentleman that made her laugh so hard, she nearly lost her seat. She slapped his arm, and he grinned, holding her hand in place. "I am most honored, then, to have surpassed your lofty expectations."

Boq swung back, breaking the innocent hold with a glare. "Is milady unsteady?"

"Oh, no thank you, Master Boq." She carefully pronounced his name correctly, but his mood did not lighten. She flashed him a grin. "Though I've no worries with you near."

She expected his telltale blush at her obvious fawning, but he merely nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps it best if you keep hold of the pommel. 'Twould be a shame to see you injured."

Tibbett nodded. "Aye. Such a beauty would be a loss to the world at large."

She dropped her eyes coyly at their praise. When she raised them, a moment later, the munchkin was gone. She straightened, confused, and searched for the missing boy.

He rode past Pfannee, driving his horse ahead with a stormy expression.

"Are you quite certain it's Master Boq rather than Biq?" She could see no other offense.

Tibbett laughed. "Oh, don't mind him. He's most likely upset his lady was unable to join us."

"His…ah. He is Nessa's…"

"Beau? Yes."

"Oh." She forced a smile despite the odd disappointment. "Nessa so deserves a kind suitor."

"As do you, Miss Galinda. What a kind heart you have."

She smiled. "You are too kind yourself, sir." She did wish well for Nessa, truly. And she had no complaints about Master Boq, and yet…she found it quite unsettling to have misinterpreted his interest. Her judgment of such had never been incorrect that she remembered. It left her feeling very confused.

She disliked this feeling. Perhaps she could channel this discomfort into helping Elphie realize her true beau. Yes, that was it. The poor girl probably had no idea. Galinda could help her, and herself, all at once.

She looked again. Now. Where was that silly girl?


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully, the hunt had not gone as disastrously as Elphaba had predicted. She'd even learned something. Between Avaric and Galinda, she found herself almost pleased that she'd come.

That is, until the return ride, when her horse decided that it no longer need listen to her direction.

Stuck in the useless sidesaddle, her control of the mare was decidedly limited. She nudged it right, but it insisted on left. "Ugh, stupid horse. The path's that way." Helplessly, she watched the gravel path turn around a bend and wondered if the animal's ancestry contained any mule. "I deserve it, huh? Some attempt at irony, a headstrong mount for the headstrong girl?"

A chirpy bird answered, and she glowered at it.

"Oh, hush. Who asked you?"

Avaric appeared beside her, flanking the horse away from the trees. "Running away?"

"How I wish."

He caught her reigns. "I see. You've turned even Bessy's head now, have you?"

"Ha, ha." She deadpanned, and he laughed in earnest. "Blame your insolent horse, not me."

"She's perhaps the most agreeable mare we have, yet you manage to drive her into the forest."

"Are you trying to malign my character?"

"Draw whatever conclusions you like." He grinned. "I'm merely stating what I know."

"Yes, well, that would certainly be limited in scope."

"Says the one riding toward Kumbricia."

She stuck her nose firmly in the air, refusing to acknowledge the truth of his jibes. "Perhaps it is the fault of her groom. Does not this blasted saddle you foisted upon me require an impeccably trained mare?"

"So she is. You do manage to drive all trained civility away, don't you?"

She fidgeted on the saddle, wishing she could jump down and run the rest of the way. "You cad. Could you possibly just get me from this atrocious beast and back to my book without your silly insults?"

"I don't know. I quite like you at my mercy."

"Your mercy? Ha!" She glared and snatched at his hand. "Give me back the reigns."

"I believe not." But he glanced down at the horse and frowned. "Nay, in fact, I must ask you off this horse at once."

She rolled her eyes. "What now? Have I with my sharp nature and ill-fitting frame risked injury to your dear trained beast?"

"And yourself." All teasing left his expression as he clambered out of his own saddle. She let him lift her down, his sudden sobriety contagious.

"What happened?"

"She threw a shoe." He bent to massage the foreleg of the horse. "Poor Bessy. Can't fault your obliques now."

She took a step away from the poor animal, somewhat embarrassed at her frustration with it.

"Sidesaddles are dangerous that way. Unbalanced. Can cinch up too high and block her breathing, or tip you both over." He patted the horse's withers as he loosed the heavy leather. "Can't have you on such a horse. She might fall, and you'd be crushed below her."

Elphaba crossed her arms. "Well, I suppose I can fit behind you."

He lost his grip. "Oh?" He flashed her a smirk, and then returned to his work. "Much as I'd like that, and trust me, I would, I have to haul back this saddle. Unless you'd like to ride on the pommel, I'm afraid I'll have to bring another horse back."

"I can ride bareback."

He bit his lip, the corners stretching toward his eyes. "Temptress. You'll get me in trouble for certain." He rubbed the horse's back, his concern for her apparent in his eyes. "I'm afraid that's not a good option, either."

"Will she be alright?"

"Bessy? Course. It's you I'm afraid for." He gave her a stern expression. "Don't go wandering off, please. I'll have to spend all evening tracking you if you try to walk back and get lost."

"I can follow a path."

"Maybe. But I'd rather be safe." He tied up the saddle in a very awkward load behind his own. "I'll be back before you know it. Be patient."

"Great," she quipped. "My favorite virtue. I've oceans of patience."

"Lovely."

"Haven't you at least got a book? I'll be bored to tears as slow as you ride."

"Use your imagination." He swung into the saddle. "They say necessity is the mother of invention."

"And when the going gets tough…"

"The tough sit their butts down and wait like good young ladies." She laughed despite herself. He pointed a stern finger to the ground, but his apology came through in his expression. "I'll be quick as I can. Bessy might not be able to gallop, but I'll bring a couple fresh horses back."

"You'd be back sooner if you'd leave already."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but started down the lane. She lasted about five minutes after he rounded the bend before she started pacing. After another five, she'd convinced herself that he wouldn't remember the exact spot anyway. A few steps closer would save time later.

A dozen or so paces, the first drop hit her nose, the harbinger of a summer squall. Great. She detested being wet. Nanny had joked that she was half-cat, much as she hated water.

A drop on her neck. Then shoulder. She ducked under the trees to hide from the obnoxious dripping, but it reached through the leaves. The rain fell heavier and heavier until the tree's shelter felt meager indeed.

"The forest is enchanting," she mocked. "It'll be a lovely afternoon." She swiped a hand over her face. "Ugh, lovely as a swamp."

Would Avaric even see her in his pounding rain? Obviously she'd see him, but at a gallop, he might breeze past without knowing. How far had she walked, anyway?

Hooves thudded over the packed earth, and she darted into the road, off-center so as not to be run over. Finally. He'd made better time than expected. She waved him down, but it was not Avaric who turned the corner.

"Fiyero?"

He slowed to a stop and swung down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. It's only rain."

"Idiot groom." He swung his jacket off to hold above them. "I could kill him for abandoning you here."

She fought the urge to shove him away at his ridiculous behavior. But she'd rather his stupidity than the rain. "It's the forest, not a battlefield. I'm perfectly safe. Why is everyone convinced that I'm incapable of walking down a path?"

"Perhaps it's the unending torrent falling from the heavens. Shall we leave before the storm worsens, or would you like to stubbornly insist on your ability to survive lightning first?"

She glared at him, his face close under his jacket, but something in his worried expression reminded her of Nessa. "Very well."

He eyed her skirt. "I fear I've no sidesaddle."

"I imagine not."

"With this rain…" He passed her the coat and knelt before her. "I apologize for this, but it's the only foreseeable option if we want to outrun this horrid rain."

He ripped her skirt straight up the middle to divide the cloth.

"Idiot!" She shoved him back, and he fell into the mud. "This dress isn't mine. Morrible will have a conniption."

He dusted himself off, wiping at the rain-soaked hair plastered into his face. "My apologies, as I said –"

"I can ride astride without ripping it."

He blushed beneath the trail of water. "You mean…bare your legs?"

"Unseemly perhaps, but not so permanent as your solution." She sighed. "But as what's done is now done, hadn't we better go?"

"Yes. Quite." He shook himself out of the moment. Once in the saddle, he swung her up in front.

Though she had experience riding astride both with and without a companion, never had she traveled with such an odd gentleman. The fragile way he held her unnerved her, and his jacket felt bulky and strange wrapped around her.

He urged the horse into a canter. Though she tried to lean forward, each jolt of the animal's powerful legs against the ground bounced her back into the broad chest behind her. Their speed sent the rain stinging in her face, and she tucked it down. This brought her eyes to his palm, flat against her stomach, and beyond to the ruffled rip of her ruined skirt.

She preferred the walk.

His wild pace had them at the stable soon enough behind the others that they had not yet braved the short field to the house. As such, the full assembly had the privilege of watching their soggy arrival.

Avaric rushed to meet them. "Thank Oz. Are you alright?"

He helped Elphaba dismount, much to her chagrin in the tattered dress. As her leg drew over the horse's back, she felt painstakingly aware of the revealing rip in the drenched fabric.

But the prince answered for her, jumping down to push aggressively in Avaric's face. "You left her there? In the middle of the forest? Alone? What the hell is the matter with you?"

The ladies flinched at the language, and Fiyero forced himself to draw a calming breath.

"We should be grateful the worst that happened was a little rain."

"And her dress?" The groom's voice was deadly quiet.

"Master Fiyero believed it necessary to-"

" _You_ ripped her dress? A lady you are 'rescuing'? Yet you dare accuse me-"

He puffed his chest forward, and Fiyero matched it without a breath. "You're damn right I dare! How could you-"

The tension ratcheted between them so forcefully that Elphaba felt compelled to step between. With a hand on each of their shoulders, she forced them apart. "That's enough. If you two can't cool down, I can pitch you both out in the rain."

They separated sullenly without so much as a glance at the other.

"Well, we'd best get back to the house before Elphaba's working at a brothel in that rag." Pfannee tittered at her own joke, and Galinda gave her a censuring frown.

Elphaba felt every eye on her, but she resisted the overwhelming urge to duck behind a haybale. "At least my dress is revealing by disaster rather than intention." She gave Pfannee's less than modest neckline a meaningful look, and the girl glowered back.

"Yes, still," Tibbett cleared his throat. He glanced back to Avaric and Fiyero who hid their open stares by a sudden interest in the muddy floor. Even Boq rubbed his very red neck, eyes on his hands. "Perhaps we'd better reclothe you before testosterone drives anyone to a brawl."

Galinda unwound her cloak to serve as a temporary aid to her skirt, knotting the material around Elphaba's waist. "Goodness, and to think all that handsome attraction spent on a girl who has no use for romance. It is a clear shame."

"I haven't any idea of what you mean."

"You needn't play dumb. It's not believable." When Elphaba didn't answer, Galinda clutched her closer. "Did you really not see the way those boys were staring at you? No, staring is too kind. Ogling you?"

"Me?" Elphaba bit out a laugh. "You I would believe, but having seen myself even at my best, before the rain plastered my hair, drenched my dress and muddied my skirts, my imagination is not so well-developed."

"Yes, the rain. Which helped that dress cling to every womanly asset you possess."

"So not much."

Galinda made a noise of derision. "Seemed plenty for the prince and groom to fight over you."

"Over their honor, no doubt."

She acquiesced with a nod. "But you should have seen their eyes. Oh, Lurline. I thought they would duel right there."

"You are far too romantic."

"And you are far too little." But Elphaba turned back to look at Avaric, almost against her will, and caught the hungry look in his eyes as he watched her retreat. Perhaps her roommate was more right than she cared to admit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Spin." Galinda twirled her finger, and her roommate reluctantly obliged. No. The dress would look great with her own coloring, but not so much with Elphie's. "Try the maroon."

"Why can't I just get another staff dress?"

Ugh, that dreadful, drab gray thing? "I think you know the answer. No black, either. You wouldn't want Shenshen's package to go to waste." Or leave those poor pining gentleman back where they started.

Elphie sighed and retreated to change. She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that, my dear?" Galinda cooed, earning a heavier sigh.

"Nothing."

"As I thought." She flipped back to her magazine as she waited. "Oh! Runeau has a sale. They're never on sale." She thought to her last visit and which purses would go best with the outfits she planned to buy. Definitely the striped one. And the clutch. Too bad it had to be this week, and she'd probably miss it.

"I thought you gentry avoided sales like the plague. Aren't they for the fashion illiterate and the poor, or some such classist nonsense?"

"Don't be silly. Everyone loves a sale."

Elphie came around the corner. "Why you would think I'd look good in red, I'll never know."

"Maroon, and the color's not the problem." She tilted her head to see if the odd cut at Elphaba's bust was her imagination. "No, doesn't suit you well enough. The gold one, please."

"Why do you insist on this torture? You can't make me pretty."

"That's because you already are." She set down her magazine. "I wonder if they'll have a Runeau here?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Poor Elphie. So fashionably ignorant...or was it ignorantly fashionless. Fashion-averse? She shook her head and moved to check her makeup in the oversized mirror. "It's a specialty store. They aren't exactly on every corner."

"Perhaps you'll find a gem amongst the lowly shops they have to offer."

Galinda absorbed her snark with a smile. "There are many more dresses here if you're testing my patience."

The warm gold dress rustled as Elphie emerged from behind the screen. "I can always go back to last night's dress, mud and all."

"I'm fairly certain they burned it." She eyed her roommate. "I'd ask what you think of the color, but I know. Keep it for now. We'll see what Nessa says."

"So Nessa may choose my clothing, but not I?"

"Precisely. The blue."

Elphaba sent her eyes to the heavens and retreated behind the screen again. A stack of dresses later, and she'd found four plus the potential gold dress to suit her roommate's wiry frame and unusual coloring. Her roommate dressed in one then, while she left the others with a note for the seamstress.

"Might I assume you'll sneak off to read this morning?"

Her friend linked their arms. "You know I despise shopping."

"Very well. I shan't talk you out of it, so long as you promise to rejoin us without a fight when we return."

"As you wish." She squeezed her hand and hustled off before Galinda could change her mind. Proud of her goodliness for the morning, Galinda bustled downstairs to meet the others.

"Ah, there she is." Tibbett clapped his hands together.

Galinda settled in the chair he offered. "I apologize for my tardiness to tea."

"And your prodigy?"

"She's not joining us today."

"Oh? Why not?" he asked, his curiosity a dead giveaway he hadn't spent much time with Elphie.

"I'm afraid getting Miss Elphaba to shop is even more impossible than getting her to dress." Pfannee tittered at herself.

Nessa added, "She will accompany Galinda only under the most extreme restrictions."

"Though to be fair, shopping with Galinda can be exhausting," Pfannee spoke softly in mock discretion. "Not for the foolhardy."

Galinda arranged a somber expression. "Yes, I require stamina, patience and a certain je ne sais quoi in my shopping companions. Should you withdraw now, I believe no one will think you less the man."

Boq laughed. "Luckily you are with very brave men. We shall see your challenge."

He passed her the biscuits she had chosen yesterday, and she felt touched he would remember such a passing detail. "I'm pleased we could all attend, save your reluctant friend."

"Reluctant friend is, I fear, the perfect descriptor for Miss Elphaba."

"Is she always so illusive?" Fiyero kept his voice casual, but after yesterday, she had her suspicions.

"That she is." Nessa spoke with authority. "She has been since childhood. Nanny had quite the time finding playmates for us as children, even without Fabala's odd coloring."

"Miss Galinda seems to have her well in hand," Tibbett winked, much to the laughter of the others.

"Do I? I hardly think so."

Boq said, "Tis merely the commanding presence of Miss Galinda's will."

Fiyero sipped at his tea. "So that's why we're going shopping, is it? I can't remember the last time we've been."

"Naturally." She lifted her nose with an imperious expression. "My will commands it."

Boq joined in their laugh, but with a blush on his cheeks. Had he thought her making fun of him? She'd meant it self-deprecatingly, of course.

"Well, we shan't reach the market sitting at tea. Shall we head out before the good finds are gone?"

She turned to the tall boy. "You are quite good at keeping us to a schedule. Are you captain of our brigade?"

"Aye," he teased back, and she giggled. "Though don't let Captain Crope know I admitted it. He'll have me walk the plank."

"When is he to arrive?"

Tibbett shrugged, and the conversation lulled. She stood to get everyone moving again.

As they departed toward the stables, Galinda made conversation with Fiyero. "So you really don't go shopping usually?"

He shrugged. "No need. Most guests are contented to raid the seamstress's wares."

"I hate to be a bother."

"Not at all. The trip will be most pleasant, I'm sure."

Pfannee linked arms with him on the other side. "Do other guests not enjoy trinkets and mementos of their trip?"

"I suppose, since the market is off estate, that most people do not think to ask."

Galinda took the prince's other arm in a sudden fit of rebellion, one which did not go unnoticed by her friend. "It was very kind to think of us. We thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me. It was all Master Boq. He overheard you lamenting your condition yesterday."

Her eyes fell on the boy as he handled Nessa's chair. "How sweet."

"Yes. Quite." Fiyero flashed her a smile. "Though I'm certain such remarkable ladies as yourself often inspire such acts of devotion."

She laughed. "Charmer."

"Please continue," Pfannee fanned her face coquettishly. "As you were saying?"

Galinda leaned to whisper in a voice meant to carry. "I'd save the compliments for our shopping. You'll need them."

They reached the stable, to find Avaric nowhere in sight. Tibbett frowned, an odd expression on his ever-pleasant face. "Where the devil did he go? He knew we were leaving this morning."

"Shall I run back to the house?" Galinda offered, but Boq stepped forward.

"No need. I'll have a carriage rigged in a tick-tock."

He stripped off his jacket, handing it to a blushing Nessa, and Pfannee grinned. "Why, Master Boq, I've never seen this side of you! So…rugged."

"A gentleman should be prepared for any situation," he rejoined as he set about his work.

Galinda had to admit, she found his newfound confidence very attractive, and the physical activity drew attention to the trim muscles as they pulled below his dress shirt. She found herself wondering what he would look like in just his undershirt. Or…without even that. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

"There we are. Right as rain."

Fiyero returned from behind the hay bales. "He really seems to have disappeared. And you're certain Miss Elphaba was drawing today, and not…in any danger?"

Ah. She understood his distress now. She set a hand on his arm. "Elphaba is not the type to find herself in danger, particularly any that she couldn't easily dispatch."

"That is not at all the impression I've formed of the lady. She seems rather a magnet for danger."

Oddly enough, here, she did. "She's safe as houses, I'm sure. We'll be lucky if she notices we're gone."

Tibbett clapped a hand on his shoulder. "There, you see. Nothing to worry. Besides, I doubt Avaric has fallen victim to some nefarious schemers, either." As he'd spoken, he'd walked Fiyero away, and they turned the corner out of sight. She could hear whispering, but not the words, and when they returned, Fiyero had a forced blank expression.

"Everything alright?"

He nodded, his charming smile securely fixed. "So what bargains do you intend to search for in our humble market?"

"Oh, this and that." She allowed him to change the subject, chatting happily about what she hoped to find.

The trip was shorter than she'd imagined. Boq clicked his tongue at the horses, and she wondered if he used to be a groom. Did he have a mysterious past? Where had he come from to find himself at this manor, a suitor to charm women who paid?

"It's wonderful!" Nessa beamed. "Look at those little beads. How novel."

Galinda blinked hard to focus on the present. She was here to shop, not steal Nessa's romance.

The market was a bright bustling collection of stores and tents. They started with the outdoor vendors, selling crafts, fruits and all sorts of trinkets.

She found a small ivory statuette of Lurline, and a matching onyx one of Kumbricia. She bought them both for Elphie, knowing she'd criticize the present. They were hardly practical enough for her efficient roommate. But secretly the girl would treasure the pretty frivolities, and Galinda would, of course, kindly not notice.

"Look what I found," Nessa said, holding up a wrist decorated with amber and topaz. "Aren't they lovely?"

"Quite," Boq offered. "They are particularly fetching with that dress." Galinda fought a smile. The colors were complementary, but she was surprised he would notice.

Pfannee trailed her fingers through the various wares with a mild expression. This bazaar was not exactly the shopping she'd had in mind. "Shall we try a couple dressagons?"

The boys shared a look, and it seemed they made Fiyero the spokesman. "No chance that you'll dismiss us gents to spare us."

"I'm afraid not." Galinda patted his arm with a teasing grin. "Who else would give us the male opinion?"

"I've always wondered," he turned to Tibbett for support, "does the male opinion actually count for anything?"

"Oh, no. Unless it's a tiebreaker."

"Tiebreaker?"

"Between the ladies' opinions, my brainless prince. Clearly."

He gestured grandly for the ladies to lead on, and he linked arms with the other men. "No one left behind."

"Speak for yourself. I believe in survival of the fittest."

Nessa frowned. "Honestly. We're only trying on dresses. Not going to war."

"Yes, unfortunately."

Boq broke free to push her chair. "Are you well? Tired?"

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm fine."

Tibbett held the door open for them all, and she flashed him a smile. The small shop should have felt cramped with such a large party, but it had a warm, cozy feel that set Galinda immediately at ease.

Silky dresses lined the room, twinkling prettily in their jeweled colors. Galinda collected hers first and claimed the single dressing room, much to Pfannee's dismay.

She came out to twirl and bask in their compliments for each dress she considered flattering. Even for her, there were a lot.

"Lovely," Fiyero offered automatically, and she rolled her eyes. He shrugged with a mischievous smile. "Are you discarding my 'male opinion'?"

"Was there an opinion there to discard?"

"I prefer the blue."

She spun to face Boq with a curious expression. "Over the lilac? Might I ask why?"

"The blue brings out your eyes. You needn't any help to highlight your hair."

Fiyero grinned. "But she does her eyes?"

"Oh hush," she intervened before his blush could grow. "It's far more constructive than yours."

She ducked back in to redress, and traded the room with Nessa and a shop assistant.

Tibbett nodded her over. "So have you tired at teaching the plebeians fashion?"

"Just them?"

He leveled a look. "You happen to have before you a man who knows his Guicci from his Gabbana."

"How did that come to be?" She curled up in the chair beside him, and he draped an arm around the back.

"Five sisters. You break your sister's designer heels, and trust me, that's not a mistake you make twice."

She giggled. "So what did you think?"

"Of your dresses? Not the red."

"Oh, I agree. Far too flashy."

"And, no offense doll, but not best for your skin tone." He sent unseeing eyes to the corner as if replaying her spins. "Boq wasn't wrong about the blue, though I personally prefer the lilac."

"The beadwork?"

"Naturally."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh goodness." Nessa came out in a highly unflattering dress. It was clearly designed for dancing more than dining, and sitting drew odd creases.

Galinda shook her head, and the girl ducked back into the room.

"Oz. Who picked that one?"

She stifled a giggle. Nessa reappeared, this time in a pale green dress so gossamer it seemed as fragile as a dream.

"It might not survive a use or two, but it's breathtaking."

Boq took her hand. "You look like an angel."

They made quite the pair, apple-cheeked at his words, the both of them.

"Alright, my turn." Pfannee elbowed past them with an armful of dresses.

Galinda settled in for a lengthy interlude. She might have quite the reputation as a fervent shopper, but Pfannee was impossible to please.

She contented herself with Tibbett's broad shoulder and sharp commentary, and the afternoon passed in a joyful blur. And if Boq seemed to glance at her while she whispered in her companion's ear, so be it. He had to look somewhere, after all.

Galinda found herself purchasing the blue dress despite the less exciting beadwork, but she told herself it was the flattering cut of the dress that swayed her, not the flattering words of a certain boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Elphaba fidgeted in the fussy dress Galinda had foisted upon her. But she knew better than to fight it. Too much headache if it only cost a dress without a full Galindafication.

Once out of sight, she headed straight for the stables, her book already in her arms.

"Avaric? I'm here to-" But she stopped. No one was there. She turned into the stalls, but only the huff of horses greeted her. "Figures," she muttered, turning back toward the manor.

"Figures what?" She jumped as he landed beside her from the hayloft above.

She swatted his arm. "You idiot. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I do tend to affect the hearts of women." He bent to retrieve his shirt, dusting the hay from his sweaty hair. "Should you pass out, I'd happily revive you."

She ignored his gibe. "I thought I might read here today."

"And you needed me?"

"Only if your offer to switch out books still stands."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Of course. Though that seems a flimsy excuse as you've not finished that one."

She jutted out her chin. "I'll have you know I finished it yesterday."

He set an arm about her shoulders. "If you wanted to spend time with me, you don't need a pretense. I enjoy your company also." He stepped away to settle Galinda's gray mare from the previous day. "Though I heard you were all shopping today."

"And I seem the type to prefer shopping?"

"No, but I figured Prince Valiant on his noble white steed would swoop in again and carry you off to save the day." He plunked down the brush with a heavy thump.

"You mean rip my skirts and start a fight?" His face clouded at her answer, and she chucked a hunk of hay at him. "Fine, I prefer you. Happy?"

"Deliriously!" But his broad grin ruined any attempt at sarcasm. He took off his gloves and dropped them beside the hay bales. "So what shall we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"With our day together." He winked and snatched her book. "And I refuse to watch you read. You can do that another time."

"You don't have work today?"

"For a day? They won't notice. If I've only a day in your company, I won't squander it with the horses." He took her hand, a wicked glint in his eye. "Never mind, I know what we'll do."

He hauled her after him toward the river. She yanked her hand free. "To be clear, I will not go swimming with you."

"I imagined not. But have you ever been fishing?"

"I have."

"Have you?" He stopped to look at her. "Riding astride, fishing, breaking up a brawl-"

"Which you started!"

He tapped a finger to her nose. "Hardly what I would expect from a lady."

"My father didn't consider me much of a girl."

"Hard to make that mistake now. And in that dress, for certain." His eyes wandered over her, and she tugged at the shoulder to pull up the neckline as much as she could.

"So I was right. It is immodest."

"Not as much as I'd could hope for." A devilish smile lit his face, and he resumed his path. "But it is a lovely dress, and even more so on you."

She held her tongue. Better not to give him more ammunition to tease her. Just behind the treeline, the river sprawled lazily. He located a boat in the tall grass along its bank.

"No rods? That'll be difficult."

"We'll skip the fishing, just go for a little trip." He stepped in and offered her a hand. The boat rocked beneath her feet. She chose the far side, and plopped down. The water sloshed against the side, and Avaric glared.

"Trying to drown me?"

She flashed a sweet smile and nodded.

He boomed a laugh. "You might find me hardier than you believe."

"Oh?"

He winked, and she settled for a demure smile. Oars in hand, he rowed them against the moderate current. She watched him, hypnotized by the dip and rise of the oars. He swallowed a smile. "What?"

He shook his head and bit his lip to stop from grinning. She lifted her eyebrow, and the grin broke free to sun across his face. "Admiring my oars?" He flexed his biceps with the next stroke, and she rolled her eyes.

"The water. How long have you worked for Pemberly?"

"A while. Sometimes I feel it's time to move on, but it's a good job."

"Better that than one of the actors. Trying to fool women into romance all day must be exhausting."

He laughed. "You find romance exhausting?"

"Don't you?"

"Perhaps with you, milady. But in the best possible way."

They fell into an easy rhythm, teasing and talking, enjoying the fresh air and lovely views. After a half-mile or so, Avaric stowed the oars and let the current return them.

He lounged back, hands pillowing his head as he stared up at the clouds. "This is really a lovely day."

"If I agree, will you call me lovely again?" The false compliments were starting to grate on her. He might not be an actor, but that didn't mean he wasn't lying.

"Pfft. Arrogant."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Because you're so humble."

"I have to be. You haven't called me lovely once."

She laughed despite herself at his antics. "Very well. You, Master Avaric, are looking quite lovely today."

"Aren't I?" He fluttered his lashes and tossed his head. "Perhaps you should come over here so us lovelies can be together."

"Won't that tip the boat?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Guess you'll have to come here to see."

She shouldn't. She should laugh at him, but instead she edged toward the middle, as did he. They met a hands breadth apart. "And now?"

"I have many thoughts, but not many of them gentlemanly." His fingertips twined with hers. "Luckily I'm not a gentleman…"

"But you are. At least somewhat."

"I'll choose not to take offense to that." She leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "And I thought the day was lovely before."

"What brought you to Pemberly? Were you born near here?"

"In Gillikin, yes, though nearer the forest. I'm not really sure how I ended up here. One foot led to the other, I suppose."

"I'm not really sure how I ended up here, either."

His low chuckle vibrated against her. "Is that so? Well, let's just be glad we did, then."

The boat was back at the overgrown pier, and he rowed them to the side. Once out, he offered her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her to him, deliberately closer than necessary.

They headed back, chatting amiably. "I'm fairly sure I can knick us some bread and cheese for lunch, unless you'd rather make use of the kitchens."

"No, please." He secreted her to the back of the house and shushed her to stay quiet. Out of sight, she watched him sneak to the window and lever himself in. When he returned with a small cloth bundle, she couldn't help the cackles only half-smothered by her hand.

"Are you mad, woman?" he hissed, dragging her by the arm back to the stable. "You'll get us caught. Hush."

"Sorry," she whispered back. "You just looked like a baby snatcher, climbing through the window with an arm full of blanket."

"A baby snatcher?" He wrinkled his nose.

"I call it how I see it."

He set the bundle down and turned to her sternly. "Is that so?"

Her cackles returned at his expression.

"You're mocking me?"

She cackled harder.

"I'm afraid, Miss Elphaba, you're going to force me to teach you a lesson."

"Is that so?"

He nodded solemnly. Then without warning, he tackled her into the hay, and she burst into shrieks of laughter. She spluttered through her hair, batting him off, and he rolled off beside her. He picked hay from her hair, with a conciliatory expression. "Not laughing now, are you?"

By now, the hay must have been gone, but he continued to brush the hair out of her face. "See, that's why I like you so much more than those stuffed shirts." She settled in against his side. "You don't treat me like a china doll."

His cheek rested on her temple. "That's why you like me, huh?"

She hadn't meant to say that, but she wouldn't take it back. Instead, she matched him with a teasing, "Yep. Just that."

"Well, then, I suppose I should continue harassing you, so as to stay in your esteem."

"Oh, don't. This is quite comfortable."

He settled back. "Isn't it?"

She turned to breathe in the musky scent of him, horse and hay. He pressed a chaste kiss to her brow where it met his lips.

"Better than shopping?"

"A root canal is better than shopping with those girls."

He nosed her hair. "Better than a root canal, then?" She tilted her face to give him a look. "What? I'd like to know where I rank, is all."

"You'd rank higher if you'd hush."

She turned back to the scenery, and he tucked his nose against her temple. "Yes, ma'am."

The two stayed there for a long moment, enjoying the call of the birds and the babble of the river, the warm sun and the cool breeze, and most of all, the solid, uninvestigated presence of the other.


	11. Chapter 11

Galinda climbed out of the carriage with a chivalrous hand by Boq.

"I still don't see why he receives all the privileges while we've got to haul all the packages," Tibbett complained as he passed another large parcel down to Fiyero.

"Because we are gentlemen." The prince set it on the ground and reached for another. "And we're tall."

Boq shot him a look. "You're lucky we're in the presence of ladies." He shut the carriage door with a clandestine look to Galinda. "Though I disagree with your assessment as gentlemen."

"Master Boq! Engaging in witty repartee?" Tibbett bounced on his toes to reach a farther bag. "I'm so very proud."

"Enjoy it whilst you can."

"I do believe we've created a monster. Here, then," he said, holding out an arm for her, "be a good chap and carry in the spoils." Fiyero escorted the other pair, and the munchkin threw up both hands.

"How in Oz could one person carry all this?"

Tibbett glanced back over his shoulders. "Well, as we aren't gentlemen, we aren't inclined to volunteer for such labor. Unless-" He beamed down at her. "Shall we display our manly strength for your favor?"

"I believe hauling them to the car was sufficient."

"So you'd rather we leave him to struggle?"

She flashed a coy grin, and Tibbett beamed. "You wicked little vixen. How marvelous!"

"I suppose you should help him, though."

"As the lady commands," Fiyero said, and he pulled free to shuck his jacket. He tossed it to Nessa. "If you would be so kind as to mind my belongings."

"You just want to show off your muscles."

He flexed his reply at Tibbett, who laughed heartily.

"So long as your shirt stays on. I know who would be favored by such a comparison, and I won't have you stealing all these pretty girls."

"Now, now, there's no need to restrict his productivity amongst such an abundance of bags." Pfannee gave a wolfish grin. "I'd be happy to hold the offending garment."

"Thank you, miss." Fiyero shot Tibbett a look. "I think I should be able to manage."

She opened her mouth, but Galinda took her arm before she could press the matter. "That's a relief. I wouldn't doubt that at such a sight, one of us might faint."

"So long as he catches me."

"You're shameless," Galinda teased, and Pfannee shrugged. She nodded toward the prince, who had put his muscles to good use.

"Do you blame me? We've only a week to ogle these delicious men, less now. This is no time to be timid."

Nessa sniffed, but when they turned to face her, she dropped her gaze.

"You've never been timid a day in your life," Galinda returned, and she set a hand on Nessa's shoulder. "Shall we dress for dinner in our new gowns?"

"What a lovely idea."

They instructed the boys, who carried the packages up the stairs with heavy steps despite the assistance of several servants. Pfannee leaned close to whisper, "Now if only we had a different reason to make them pant so."

"Hush!" Galinda flushed, but at Pfannee's expression, couldn't contain her giggles.

Nessa glanced toward them, and then back down at her fingers. Did she think the giggles directed at her?

"I need my curlers. Shall we use my room to dress tonight?"

Galinda pressed her lips together. "What about Nessa's room?"

She shook her head. "Maybe after I've finished curling. It's already late to start." She headed off to her room with as much speed as could be considered ladylike.

"Let's find Elphie."

Nessa looked up. "Oh, don't you need to go dress, too?"

"I do, but it's far more fun together, don't you think?"

The girl's smile tugged at her. Hadn't she had friends before? She acted like each word from Galinda was a gift. "So, where do you suppose she is?"

They searched for Elphie, but much to Galinda's surprise, the girl was nowhere to be found. The hour drew later, until they were compelled to surrender.

Galinda shrugged, "Well, I'm quite out of ideas."

"When Fabala doesn't want to be found, she can be very resourceful."

She turned to Nessa. "Would my assistance be acceptable? We'll be late for supper if we look much longer."

"Oh. I can make do. I'm sure Lizel will help me."

"Nonsense. Then how will we gossip and giggle, as two ladies ought?"

Nessa grinned at her, and readily accepted. They stopped by Galinda's room first to collect her makeup and materials. "You've so many beautiful shades." Nessa lifted a pretty powder for eyelids. "I wish I had such talent."

"I'd be happy to do your makeup."

"Would you?"

Galinda clapped her hands together. "Of course! Hasn't your sister told you of my skill with makeovers?"

"Your affection for it, yes."

"I've been wasting my time with the wrong Thropp, haven't I?" She squeezed Nessa's hand. "Though only if you're certain. You look lovely without it. And you're certainly welcome to borrow whatever you'd like if you prefer to do your own."

"Oh, I wouldn't know how. Father always said makeup was the icing on the sin of vanity."

She fought not to cluck her tongue. Honestly. Their father. "Well, I quite enjoy it, in spite of the risk of damnation. And he doesn't have to know, does he?"

Nessa peeked up at her with a shy smile. "I suppose he'd have more complaints about this place, anyway."

Galinda couldn't stop the sniff this time. "Yes, well, if we didn't sin, how could we find repentance?"

The girl beamed happily. "True. I'm so glad Papa let us come."

"As am I. He didn't chastise you for wanting to, did he?"

"Oh, no. Not once Madame Morrible assured him that all the chivalry was chaste." She reached for her brush. "I'm sure he was relieved at such an opportunity. And your parents?"

"Momsie and Popsicle support my choices." She bit her lip at the subconscious judgment. "I mean, they wish they could celebrate my birthday with me, of course. But so long as I'm happy. I'm sure your father feels the same."

"Yes." Though Galinda doubted that, Nessa seemed perfectly confident in the statement. She decided it best to change the subject.

"So how do you find the estate so far?" Galinda changed her own clothes first. "Is it what you pictured?"

"Oh, it's beautiful. And I've had a wonderful time. You?"

"Yes, I think so. Madame Morrible is rather stuffy, and I worried we have to spend more structured time, but so far I've been pleasantly wrong."

Nessa's gaze dropped to her hands. "We have spent far more time with the boys than I'd expected."

"Oh, I know! So…" She leaned closer. "Which of the boys is your favorite?"

Nessa's face colored. "I…maybe…well, honestly, I don't think any of them are set aside for me."

"Oh, that can't be."

"Perhaps they assumed I didn't want a romance. Seeing as…" She gestured toward her chair, and Galinda shook her head.

"That's silly. Of course you'll have a romance. Look how beautiful you are!" She spun her to face the mirror. "And in that dress you found? Goodness. Come on, let's get you changed."

She helped Nessa pull off the old dress and switch for the fresh one, all the while fighting the guilty feeling that she'd stolen Nessa's romance. As she settled back in the chair, Galinda asked, "What about Master Boq? He seems particularly interested in you."

"He does?"

"Oh, yes. Always complimenting you and offering to escort you. Didn't he volunteer to carry your packages?"

"And yours."

She turned away on the pretense of selecting hair ribbons. "Only because Pfannee needed both the others. I can't believe she bought so much."

"I know! Isn't she usually a fastidious shopper?"

"I think she was trying to impress the boys." They shared a conspiratorial look.

"Who do you think is hers?"

"Hmmm."

"Maybe Fiyero? She certainly seems to want him to be."

Galinda applied some light rouge to Nessa's pale cheeks. "I get the feeling that Fiyero is taken with another."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply…if you and he-"

"Goodness, no." She paused to apply her lipstick. "I meant Elphie. He seems to pine after her."

"Elphaba?" Nessa tilted her head, eyebrows high in surprise. "I didn't think she had a romance package."

"Didn't she take Shenshen's?"

Nessa furrowed her brows. "Well, then there are three boys and four girls. So someone doesn't have someone."

Galinda shrugged, stymied. "Well, I think Fiyero is for Elphie, Boq is for you, and Pfannee and I can fight over Tibbett."

"You'd win."

"So certain!"

"Well, you're beautiful. And kind. Tibbett doesn't seem to notice Pfannee's alive except to frown at her." They giggled together. "But that's assuming Boq isn't yours. I think they might all be yours."

Galinda squeezed her hand. "Sweet girl. Do you not like Boq?"

"No, I do. I mean," she blushed heavily. "He is very cute, don't you think?"

She fought her own increase in heartbeat. "Yes, certainly. A man well suited for you." Panicking, she blurted, "I confess, I find Master Tibbett fairly attractive. I shall hope he is mine."

"Yes, so tall."

"He is." She sighed. "Actually, all the boys are quite attractive. We are lucky girls, indeed."

"Perhaps the pleasant sights are worth the cost alone. Particularly carrying our belongings upstairs."

"Nessa!" The girl looked appalled at her own comment, but Galinda clutched her shoulders. They fell together laughing. "You're quite right, I believe."


	12. Chapter 12

"This isn't what I expected." Elphaba trailed a finger down the row of thoughtful titles. Essays on politics, history, and economics tucked right beside frivolous adventures and fairy tales.

Avaric flopped on the overstuffed armchair. "What did you expect?"

A bachelor's den, piled with dirty dishes, dirty laundry, and dirty magazines. Not this tidy, cozy room that oozed comfort and warmth like a fireplace. She nodded toward the faded mural, "Fewer bunnies."

"It's a hunt scene."

"Fine, fewer puppies and foxes, too."

He crossed his ankles. "You thought I had a den of iniquity, didn't you?" She lifted an eyebrow, and he tipped a finger toward the door behind. "In the back."

She laughed despite herself. "We'd better head back, or we'll miss dinner."

"Sure you don't want to see it?" She stuck out her tongue at him. "Alright, then. Pick out your book, and we'll be on our way."

With so many options, she simply grasped the closest. "Alright."

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the stable. "Just let me duck in for my gloves. They cost more than my hide if you ask Morrible."

She followed him, eyes on the dust jacket of his book: _The Secret Faction of the Kybalion._ What an odd title for him to have. He hadn't struck her as so esoteric. Distracted, she walked straight into his back without realizing he'd stopped.

"My apologies, but we might be later to dinner than I'd expected." He gestured to a horse struggling to steady her breathing. By her size, she must be very pregnant indeed. "I expected her to have another couple weeks."

"Will the foal be alright this early?"

He opened the door and slipped into the stall. "I hope so. Can you run up to the house for help?"

"Of course. Who should I fetch for you? Morrible?"

"No, he's no help, nor his wife. They'd ring for the animal doctor, perhaps, but I doubt he'll be timely this late."

"Pennyfeather then?"

He bumped her chin lightly, "Pennyweather, and no. She'd have my hide for waiting until dinner. Do you think…no, forget I mentioned it. You're a lady."

She snorted. "Yes, I'm a model of delicate sensibilities."

"So you'll help?"

"I grew up in Munchkinland." She threw her shoulders back. "This is not my first birthing."

His laugh rang a little high, perhaps from the stress. "Of course you have. Fishing, brawling, and barnyard birthing. Is there anything you can't do?"

She rolled up her sleeves, playing up an experience strongly exaggerated to impress him. While she'd seen foals born, she never had any hand in the delivery, and she'd been the ripe old age of seven. Hardly a budding horse doctor. Still, how much work could it be? Surely the horse did most of it.

"Could you gather some clean hay?"

"Of course." She fought not to let her relief show in her face.

The hay bales stacked against the far wall, heavy and tall. She clasped the nearest wire and tugged as hard as she could. It moved a few inches, at most. She hauled it another foot, then two. Her feet skidded on the loose hay, and she went down hard. The bale tumbled back, and she glared at it, panting.

She cursed at it, shoving back the tendrils of hairs that fell in her face.

"Alright out there?"

"Peachy," she hollered back. She spared the bale another glare and spun around. A burlap bag lay on the floor, and she snatched it up. She stuffed it quickly, and race back to Avaric. "Here."

"Finally." He grinned up at her, arms around a newborn foal. A _large_ newborn foal. The poor mother. He rubbed a white linen cloth over the animal, cleaning off the afterbirth.

"That was fast." Very fast. Not at all like the birth she'd seen if her seven-year-old memory served her right. Unless it had taken her a lot longer with the hay bales than she thought. She'd only been gone a few minutes.

"Poor girl. Must have started labor without us." He glanced at her, and quickly looked back at the foal. "I feel a little guilty for leaving her all day."

She felt a pang of guilt, too, at the words. After all, he'd only left because she'd asked. "Oh, me, too. I'm sorry I-"

"Hush." He set the linen down and caught her hand. "You were more than worth it."

"I doubt that's what the horse would say." She scanned the stall. "Has she passed the placenta?" That was the one thing she really remembered. The veterinarian had needed to come assist, and she'd pestered him until he explained the dangers.

His smile flickered. "Not yet."

"Should I call for the doctor now?"

"In a bit. I'm sure she'll pass it fine, quick as this little guy came."

"But if he takes a while to come-"

"So adamant to escape to the house?" He laughed. "Come on. Come see her."

"Her?"

"Little Elphaba."

She took the cloth, and he moved to the mare. "You named a horse after me? Am I supposed to be flattered?" Despite herself, she was a bit. The gangly foal swung its long head at her, and she brushed its soft face.

"You're right. A mule would have been more appropriate."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he tugged her toward him. "If you think I won't tackle you in front of your little namesake, you're wrong."

"Aren't I the namesake?"

"The name-ie then."

"You're terrible."

"And you love it." He let his gaze drift lower, and she suddenly realized she hadn't moved back. She tried to now, but he kept his grip. "I'm glad you were here."

"Me, too," she admitted.

He let his nose skim through her hair, his lips dipping to her forehead. "Maybe it's fate."

"Oh?" She wanted to kick herself for the stupid breathlessness of her voice.

"A new life. Makes you think of how we could change this one."

"And how would you change it?" she asked, mostly because she found herself inordinately curious as to his answer.

He tipped her face back with both hands. "I can think of a few ways."

She blinked up at him, his face so close that she could see the subtle freckles on his nose from his time in the sun. "Such as?"

He ran a calloused finger over her cheek. "I'd be a gentleman, so I could deserve you."

"And you think I'd like a gentleman, do you?"

His smile was soft, his eyes warm. "I said deserve."

"Well, I think I deserve you just fine."

"Do you?" He quirked his lips.

She gathered her boldness to close the distance between them in a light, chaste kiss. "There. Finally shut you up."

He laughed, hauling her back for a proper kiss that sent the blood racing through her veins in funny ways. When they finally pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well, we've certainly missed dinner now."

"Dinner's overrated."

He traced a finger over her jaw. "Agreed."

"We should call for the animal doctor, though."

He sighed. "Alright, my horse breeding expert, if you'd like. Of course, that means I'd have to stop doing this." He bent to brush another searing kiss to her lips. "So I'm not in too much of a hurry to do so."

"Yes, but I've already kept you from her all day. At least I can make sure she's well-cared for tonight."

"Are you offering to stay?" He flashed a wide grin, and she blushed.

"With the horse, yes. To kiss you, no."

"You wound me." He caught her hand in his as they walked toward the house. "I shall have to convince you."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

His grin was wicked. "With everything I can." He slipped a finger over her knuckles. "Was I not sufficiently convincing already?"

She shrugged, though he had been very persuasive indeed.

"Well, I'll simply have to do better then."

"You deserve another try, do you?"

He pulled her closer. "I think I can do better, with such motivation."

"So I deserved less than your full effort before." She fought the smile ticking at her lips, but he saw.

He dipped to kiss her lightly. "I see I'll have to watch what I say around you." They reached the yard, and he let her hand go to unlatch the gate. "Come along. You get your rest, and I'll tend to Little Elphaba. I think a night of you so close might send me into irresistible temptation."

"We'll have a chaperone."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think that would appease the gossips?"

"I couldn't care less."

He reached for her, but dropped his hand before it connected. "I wish I could say the same. I doubt Morrible would approve, and I know Pennyweather wouldn't."

She wouldn't want to jeopardize his employment. "I suppose I have caused you enough trouble, stealing you for the day."

He glanced up and down the hallway, and squeezed her hand with a soft expression. "You may steal me anytime, my enigmatic Miss Elphaba. Anytime at all."


	13. Chapter 13

Galinda ducked into the room. "Oh, Tibbett. Good." Her shoulders relaxed at his bemused expression.

"Thanks?"

She offered an abashed grin. "Sorry. But I am pleased to see you."

"You mean as I'm not Boq?"

Her jaw dropped. "How did… I mean, I'm not…"

He caught her hand and draped an arm around her that radiated familiarity and comfort. "I don't know if you know this, my dear, but I am a very perceptive man."

She blushed. "Of course you, dear Tibbie, but-"

"Tibbie?" He tilted his head, bemused.

"Do you hate it?"

He made a face. "It's not my first choice, no." He softened as he looked at her. "But if it pleases you, I'm amenable."

"What would you prefer I call you?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, not you, too. You boys are all insufferable flirts."

"And you ladies aren't?"

"Of course we are! We're supposed to be."

He leaned closer to whisper. "Love, do you not remember where you are and what you signed up for this week?"

She grinned up at him. "Touche."

"So what brings you here, besides avoiding Boq?"

"Have you seen Elphaba?"

He gave her a sly look. "Aye. She's stashed beneath my chair here."

"Cad. Seriously."

He shook his head. "I'm surprised you're so worried. She's seems quite able to take care of herself."

"I know. She's very independent. But she's always gone now, and I…I miss her."

He pulled her to him, and she settled beside him on the settee. "Such a big heart, you have. Do you take care of yourself as you do your friends?"

"You are far too complimentary of me."

"Hardly." While his flattery didn't feel romantic, the genuine friendship in them worked at her heart. "So tell me why you're avoiding Boq. He doesn't please you?"

"He's fine. But I'm afraid he's more interested in me than I in him."

"Oh? And who has your interest?"

She tilted back her head. "Searching for a compliment?"

He laughed. "Alright then. Why not Boq? He seems to dote on you."

"But you said he's Nessa's." He lifted an eyebrow. "Remember, the ride from the hunt."

He leaned his head back, annoyed with himself. "I shouldn't have said. I apologize. It isn't as rigid as all that. Perhaps his actual feelings distract from the ones he's been assigned. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not. But I won't take Nessa's romance from her."

"If not for her?"

"Does that matter?" He leveled a look. "Fine, but I contend it still does matter." She took a moment to consider her answer. "I don't believe so. Only in that I would enjoy his flattery, and, while I'm loathe to admit it, encourage it for my vanity's sake."

"I doubt that."

She sighed. "I'm afraid it's true. But no, I've no honest feelings for the boy." A twinge struck her as untrue, and she added, "He's sweet, certainly, and handsome, as you all are." Tibbett smiled. "But I have no compelling interest worth denying Nessa her opportunity to feel loved and accepted and romanced."

Tibbett watched her face. "Then you'll be pleased that he's redoubled in his devotion to the girl."

"I am." Or at the least, she tried to be. She focused on Tibbett instead. "So tell me about you."

"Me?" He gave a throaty laugh that she forced herself to notice was a smooth baritone. "I'm hardly interesting."

"I disagree." She settled into the back of the settee. "I find you very interesting."

"Do you?" His smile was friendly, and she returned it easily. "I'm afraid I have nothing interesting to talk about, but I'll certainly answer any questions you have."

"How long have you worked here?"

He caught her hands with a somber expression she hadn't expected. "I understand. I do. But are you sure you want to lose the illusion? It can't be undone."

"You don't have to answer if it-"

"Galinda. Dear." He pressed a kiss to her palm. "I will answer whatever you ask. But please tell me first, do you want the dream or the history? I'm loathe to destroy the inspirational happiness that radiates from you for so vain a reason as my complicated past."

She settled into him with a sigh. "Very well. Tell me about Captain Crope, then. He's due tomorrow, right?"

"Crope?" Surprise laced his voice. "I believe so. What do you want to know?"

"Do you know why he's really late?"

"No." He set a kiss to her hair. "But you find yourself in the same waters now."

She leaned back in the plump cushions. "What's he like?"

Tibbett tapped his fingers absently against his chin as he thought how to reply. "He's … dramatic. Larger than life. There's just something about his personality. It's… magnetic. I wish I had a tenth of his charisma. Oz, or his energy." He broke off with a sudden shyness she could only attribute to having said more than he'd planned. The vulnerability drew her in.

"And you believe yourself lacking charisma? You've been our leader since we met."

He chuckled. "Only because Crope was late. Trust me, you'll see. He has quite a way with people."

"Well, I, for one, will still follow where you lead, dear Tibbie."

He laughed. "Not letting go of that, are you?"

She grinned.

"You make it seem we are rivals, though, and I've only ever counted Crope as a friend." He studied his hands. "Though I suppose I did promise to be honest. That's not entirely correct. Regardless, there is no animosity between us."

"I'm happy to hear it. Then we shall be pleased that your friend is here, and hope that mine will stop avoiding us."

He nodded his assent, and they clinked imaginary cups. "Now, as for this Tibbie notion, what do you think of 'my tiger', instead?"

"My tiger?" She echoed, skeptical, and he mimed a snarling paw swipe. She burst into laughter.

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

"Confession time."

Elphaba didn't look up at Galinda's voice as the girl burst into her room. "Go ahead. I won't offer penance, but I'll be happy to keep your secrets."

"Not me, goose. You." She plopped beside her friend. "Where were you tonight?"

"In my room."

"Elphie, don't lie to me. You missed dinner. We checked there."

She hid her reddened cheek with a cool expression she didn't feel. "And I answer to you now?"

"No, but clearly something happened. You're not fooling me one tick-tock, so you might as well tell me before I drag it out of you."

She shut the book with a sigh. "If you must know, I was in the stable." A perverse part of her enjoyed the round eyes of her roommate at that.

"With Avaric?" She nodded. "That's why he was missing earlier?" Another nod. "What did you do?"

"We went rowing. And ate lunch. And he showed me his collection of contraband literature."

"In his room? Elphie! You can't go into a man's bedroom. Certainly not unescorted!"

"He was there."

"That's worse!" She played off her friend's scandalized expression. "Did you…?"

"Of course not." And only because the memory was burning on the tip of tongue did she confess, "But he did kiss me." Well, she would have found out eventually.

"I don't know whether to squeal with excitement or chastise you until tomorrow. I'm definitely going to need more details."

"I'm afraid you're not going to get them." The blonde set a hand on her hip, but Elphaba steeled her expression. "Before you Galindize me, know I'm not sharing anything more. Certainly not tonight."

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times. "Very well. I will respect your decision provided tomorrow you spend time with us, Avaric or no."

"I have spent-"

"No you haven't. You've been disappearing off to, Oz I can't believe I'm saying this, flirt with some boy. I miss my friend. You can bring your boy, but come with us tomorrow."

She wanted to argue, but something about her friend's expression worked at her. She had come to be with them, after all.

"As you wish, though I'm sure Avaric will need to work. One day away, and he had a horse nearly die giving birth." The blonde's forehead wrinkled, but Elphaba waved her off. "Not important. Yes, I will go sit with you tomorrow and let the dunderheads pretend to entertain me."

"How generous."

She lifted an eyebrow pointedly and returned to her book. "Goodnight."

"Not so fast. I believe we have some gossip to catch up on."

Her sigh fluttered the corner of the page. "My greatest hopes confirmed."

Galinda climbed in beside her, and Elphaba gave the book up for lost.

"Yes, my dearest?"

Though she cast a weary expression at the girl, she found an odd gladness at the dull chatter from her vivacious friend.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning found her on the lawn with the others having tea as a yard picnic.

"The elusive Miss Elphaba!" Tibbett plopped beside her with some fanfare. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your rare presence?"

"Galinda compelled me, I'm afraid."

"Ah. Well then, to Miss Galinda." He raised his teacup in mock salute across her to her roommate on the opposite side.

"Here, here," Fiyero seconded. "An impressive feat she's managed, indeed." His soft, honest smile warmed his already handsome face with magnetic allure. Why he would chose a falsely charming version over the genuine article, she'd never know. It was certainly the more attractive of the two.

She found herself actually returning it despite herself. Or was that the delirious happiness still bubbling inside her from the previous night just searching for a reason to escape?

"You have such a beautiful smile," he offered, but before she could reply, Pfannee snapped at her.

"Where have you been, anyway?" The ugly sulk in the pretty girl's face undid all her painted efforts, and Elphaba ignored the daggers hurled from those eyes in the far corner.

"Reading," she said in time with Nessa and Galinda. She turned to them, surprised.

"What? You're very predictable," her sister supplied.

Galinda looked down, a telltale sign of a secret if you knew her well enough, though she doubted self-involved Pfannee did.

The boys shared a look, and Elphaba clarified, "Magazines. Though I'd much prefer actual literature. Why one is forbidden and not the other, I couldn't begin to guess."

"Biscuits?" The munchkin boy passed around a tin, and when her roommate did not take one, he leaned toward her. "None for you, Miss Galinda? I thought these your favorite."

"I'm not hungry."

"Not ill, I hope."

"No. Not ill." But she did not elaborate, and he didn't press the issue. Elphaba took her hand with a concerned expression. Her friend smiled and squeezed hard. "I'm perfectly fine. Promise."

"For you, Miss Elphaba?"

"No, thank you."

"Watching your figure?" Pfannee snapped, which earned her a bemused expression.

"Yes. Because I'm the vain one of the group."

"Or in any need of watching her figure," Fiyero added quietly. Pfannee blushed, and took to glaring at the flowerbed.

"My friends, all dear or soon to be, how does the afternoon find you?" They all turned to see a tall, thin, and flamboyantly dressed man stride across the yard toward them. "I do apologize for my delay. You see, I encountered storms and enemies, and while I can dispatch one with ease, I am somewhat powerless over the other."

Tibbett stood to clasp the boy's hand. "May I present to you, Captain Crope Spaccone, swashbuckling pirate extraordinaire."

He dipped an elaborate bow, the ruffles on his shirt catching the wind. "I see I have missed the company of four remarkable beauties. I hope you gents will not be too disappointed that I plan to steal them all away from you."

"Good luck." Tibbett rejoined. They seemed old friends. Had they worked together long? Or did their similar height and easy natures bestow on them a false fraternity?

"And these beauties? Who might they be?"

Crope made a show of meeting each lady with a blustery compliment and a smarmy kiss to their hand. It should have been obnoxious, but something about the charismatic boy made the melodrama an ironic gesture. The light teasing played into his undeniable charisma, and even she immediately liked the boy.

"And this lovely lass? I'd fight the seven seas anew for a chance to kiss such a delicate hand."

Pfannee fluttered her lashes at the flattery, her prince long forgotten. With a coquettish toss of her hair, she said, "It is a pleasure to meet such an adventurous man. Please tell us all of your conquests."

Elphaba snorted. He no doubt had conquests aplenty, though none that the girls would care to hear about.

He turned to her, and blinked. "And where have you been all my life? You-"

She was surprised it had taken this long to get a reaction to her skin color. She laughed at his pause. "Have I stumped you then? No pretty words of flattery?"

"Hardly. Rendered me speechless by your beauty. Tibbett, old chap, I am definitely stealing your seat."

Tibbett obliged, dropping happily to lounge on the ground at Galinda's feet. He leaned back, tipping his head at the blonde. "I told you he'd oust me."

She peered down at him, her blonde curls bobbing to curtain them from view. Tibbett grinned up at her, and Elphaba arched an eyebrow at the easy familiarity between them. It seemed she wasn't the only one in need of confession.

"So, my angel, how long have you ladies been deprived of my presence."

After a pause, Elphaba blinked. "Oh, me? A day or two."

"You play coy well, my dear." He draped an arm artfully on the back of his chair, turning sidewise to recline. "I shall have to disabuse you of that."

She cackled at his roguish antics. "Shall you?"

"Of course, my goddess."

"So I've been promoted? And in just a few words, no less." He leaned in with a smoky smile, and she fought another laugh.

"Shall we see what a few more might do, then?"

"Tell us of your antics on the sea, Captain," Fiyero bit out, and both she and Crope turned at the uncharacteristic vitriol.

"Since you asked so nicely," he lifted an eyebrow to indicate the unusual tension, before resuming his flourishing grins. "I have just come from the Shining Sea, on my quest for…nobly gotten goods, of course."

Pfannee tittered at his wicked grin.

"We ran into some fellow associates on a quest for cursed gold, which they believed us to possess. Sadly, in error." He flourished a wrist. "An error I was forced to disabuse them of."

"Did you fight them?" Nessa's eyes round, clearly spellbound.

"But of course, young lass. I lost three good men, but I gained several more good trunks, so I consider it a time well spent."

"And these trunks were full of gold?"

Even his nod dripped with grandiosity.

"How do you know they were not cursed as well?"

"Oh, they are." He leaned in, and the others matched his angle. "But as the clever pirate I am, I traded the cursed gold for more advantageous goods."

He artfully lured them into questions that led to more spellbinding stories of his piracy, and she had to admire his storytelling prowess. His well-crafted pauses drew them literally to the edge of their seats. Every so often, he would punctuate the tale with a ribald compliment just skirting the edge of gentlemanliness, usually directed at her, as the closest woman.

"Though not as dashingly beddable a damsel as one might meet here." He tossed her a wink and resumed before she could respond.

Her eyes flicked up to catch Fiyero's surprising frown. She'd been wrong. Not everyone had been on the edge of his seat. She wondered what would make the amicable prince so dissatisfied with the preening pirate.

"You aren't listening, doll?"

She turned to him, bemused that Crope had even noticed with the others hanging on each syllable. "And?"

"Oh, I am wounded!" Her lips pressed thin in withheld amusement. "Shall I find other ways to garner your attention?" He flashed a wicked smile and snatched her hand to press kisses in a line up her arm.

She threw her head back, cackling, as he continued his bawdy assault. "Stop, sir, before I can no longer breathe."

She felt his grin in the crook of her elbow. "I admit, I have never had a lady react to my attention with quite such a reaction. Enthusiasm, certainly, but never so…rambunctiously."

He released her with a laugh of his own, and a bold leer. She gathered herself, the remains of her laughter still quaking, until over his shoulder she caught sight of a pair of dark brown eyes.

A very unamused pair of eyes.

She stopped laughing at once, but Avaric did not approach. She offered a shy smile, her mind drawn immediately to their last parting. The intensity of his expression reached her from across the yard.

She was surprised the others didn't remark on it, but they had moved on to another story from Crope.

She didn't understand his refusal to be seen, but she honored it, keeping her smile covert. He stared at her coldly.

She frowned. Had she done something to offend him? Did he regret the previous night, or perhaps blame her for whatever guilt or dissatisfaction plagued him? She knew he'd felt badly about the horse, but foal and mare were doing well. No one was the worse off. Why the guilt?

Or did he not share the sentiment? Did he regret…her?

Even as the worries swirled in her head, she refused to fidget. If he were angry, she could do little to placate him. Best to wait until they could speak.

Reluctantly, she drew her eyes away and tried to focus on Crope's story. She resolved to sneak away to the stables at the first availability, promise to Galinda be damned.

Sensing her discomfort, Crope kept his interactions more tamed. She forced a smile. And if her eyes kept dipping back to the treeline, searching for a face that had gone, she played it off as admiring the scenery.


	15. Chapter 15

Galinda fought a romantical sigh, each arm twirled about a strong bicep. Pemberly turned out to be precisely the experience advertised. "What a lovely rose," she baited. "If only I had a hand free, I'd rescue it from those thorns and steal it for myself."

"Allow me, milady," Tibbett plucked it free. "I fear whose arm you'd choose to drop."

Crope hauled her closer. "Agreed. Though a theft is much more in my arena than yours, fair _Tibbie."_ He emphasized the nickname with a raucous grin.

He shot his friend a look she recognized from Elphie's face. Surrender, but only out of affection. "Shall I twine it in your hair for you?"

"Allow me." The Captain snatched it away, ignoring his friend's exclamation. "What? I warned you of my nefarious schemes."

"Yes, but as I picked it, I believe I am due the honor of bedecking our lovely Galinda."

He snatched it back, but held it only a moment before Crope had it settled behind her ear. "Aye, _were_ due. But I've no ethics, mate. Not concerning this fair creature."

"Now, boys, don't fight over me." She grinned. "Or rather, don't take it out on the flower. It's certain to be bruised."

"I shall simply have to pick you another then," Tibbett promised, and she squeezed his arm.

"Oh, don't start this whole nonsense over again."

He leaned close to whisper in her ear, "But don't you love it?"

She giggled. "You know I do."

They shared a smile that made Crope furrow his brows. He tugged her toward him hard enough to knock her off-balance.

"Careful, lass. You best watch your step with such dangerous men about." He swept her off her feet. "Better yet, let me watch 'em for you."

She feigned annoyance at all the attention, and tugged at the curly locks that swept the nape of his neck. "Put me down, you. I'll have you know dear Tibbie is the only reason I agreed to this stroll."

"Oh, is he?" Crope fingered the rapier at his hip.

"Indeed. Now you'd best behave, or I'm sure he'll dispatch you at once."

The boys shared a smirk, and Tibbett nodded with regal nobility. "You heard her. Let the lady down at once."

Once on her feet, she slipped an arm about his waist, but stayed between the boys.

"So he's your preference, a skinny sapling like him?"

"Sapling?" Tibbett laughed. "I've at least four inches on you."

"Who's counting? Now shush." Crope waved him off and leaned close. "I asked the beauty a question."

She batted her eyes at him. "I barely know you, Captain."

"Aye." He draped his arm around her shoulders. "Perhaps we ought to get to know each other better, then, eh?"

Tibbett turned her to half-block them. "I think she knows you plenty, already."

What fun to enjoy such banter without honest contention or hurt feelings! The boys laughed and joked happily amongst the shameless flirting. It made quite a relief from the angst that seemed to find her, even here.

"Are you to visit long?"

"Aye." Crope picked a dandelion and twirled in absently. "I'm docked several weeks this time."

Tibbett grinned. "Good news. Though not for my chances with Miss Galinda, I fear."

"Your chances seem fine to me. The lady is tucked upon your side, after all."

"Jealous?"

"Immensely."

"I do have two arms." She held out an arm. "You may both escort me." She tossed her hair at Crope before linking elbows. "It may be my only insurance you'll behave."

"Too true. I am a wild card." He flashed a wink and blew the puffs of the dandelion. They floated lazily on the breeze, and she had to wriggle one off her nose. "Did you miss me devilishly much in my absence?"

Tibbett brushed another rogue puff away. "It pains me to admit it before the lady, but I did. These boys need much refinement, I'm afraid."

"Oh? Have they not been here long?" Galinda tilted her head, surprised to hear them discussed so.

He hesitated, but Crope answered for him.

"Fresh as daisies. But I believe our dear Tibbie," the conspiratorial wink highlighted his mischievous grin, "might make something of them yet, once they grow some hair on their chests."

She laughed at the picture that made. "You've much occasion to ogle their chests, have you?"

Tibbett stiffened. "We steer too far."

Crope acquiesced by pulling her to him to kiss her cheek. "You'd rather I steer closer?"

"Certainly not."

He released her to clap a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Tibbie does hate us to venture into personal lives."

"True, Captain," Tibbett emphasized the role, "but perhaps you'd like to regale us with more of your high seas excitement?"

"Oh, I'd much prefer to hear about you," she teased with a coy smile. "Please, dear Captain, surely you have tales of our dear Tibbie to share."

"Do I!"

The boy in question narrowed his eyes at her, and she grinned. He sprung, catching her round the waist. "None for you to hear, my pretty."

He swung her into his arms, and she squealed girlishly. Crope unsheathed his rapier. "Unhand the damsel, you cad."

Tibbett barked a laugh. "Nay. You've stolen her once. If I set her down, you'll steal her for good."

Crope's face broke in a wide smile. "Too true, my friend. Too true." He gave a flourishing bow.

"Truce, and we can visit the north garden swing." He tucked his face down to her. "Would you like, my dearest?"

She nodded, and he set her on her feet. Crope snatched her arm and whirled her against him. "Swings? A girl's suggestion. We need true adventure to inspire us! Get the blood racing. It's good for the heart."

"And you suggest?"

He eyed her mouth with a roguish tilt to his eyebrows. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks despite herself. "Fencing. For your spectating, of course, milady."

"Hardly fair," Tibbett complained. "You merely want to trounce me and win my lady."

 _"Your_ lady?" He huffed a laugh and gave a pointed look at her position in his own arms. "I could win her without."

"Which would you prefer, Miss Galinda?"

She bit her lip, a carefree afternoon of flowers and flirting, or watching the two boys battle for her affections. They both had their charms.

"Yes, which is more to your liking?" Crope adopted a grand pose as Tibbett's soulful eyes met hers.

She grinned, eyes bouncing between.

She'd done the math, and it worked quite simply. With Elphaba off chasing her stable boy, there were four men to three girls. She reasoned someone had to have two, and she decided that it would be her.

Thoughts of Boq pushed forward, and she firmly paired him with Nessa. Pfannee would barely let the prince have air, given half the chance.

And after all, it was her birthday that brought them here.

"Now, boys, there's no need to choose. The day is young."

* * *

Elphaba snuck out to the stables, relieved when she saw Avaric out front. With the time between, she'd begun to think she'd imagined the disapproval on his face. He had been far away. And at work. In the shadows. She'd simply seen wrong, that was all.

She snuck up behind him, aiming for a light, teasing voice, "You've managed to lend a book even I find boring. A true feat."

He turned to rake the opposite side, his tone cold. "I apologize, miss, but I am not available for games at the moment. I have quite a bit of work to do."

The sudden formality shook her. "Is that so?"

"Perhaps you would have more luck with the gentlemen back at the manor," he bit out, grinding the rake into the earth.

So not wrong after all, then. "And if I'd rather spend time here with you?"

"I'd very much doubt that." The rake wouldn't last long at this rate. "But regardless, as I have informed you already, I'm working now."

It was preposterous, but she could think of no other explanation. "There's no need to be jealous. I can assure you-"

"Jealous?" He dropped the avoidance and turned to face her fully. "Why on earth would I be jealous? You're a passing fancy. Here one week, and gone the next."

The veracity of his words stunned her. "But-"

"You thought, what? That I'd fallen madly in love with you?" He turned away, whether hiding his hurt expression or his smirk she wasn't sure. "Well, I haven't. If you're silly enough to go cavorting about with-"

"I'm not cavorting with anyone!" She shook her head, anger buzzing her brain. "Anyone but you, rather."

"I saw you!" He leaned in to hiss bitterly, "Laughing like a hyena and letting him kiss you."

"My arm! It was just a-"

"Oh, only your arm? By all means, then!" He glared at her fiercely. "Shall I let Miss Pfannee do the same?"

She felt herself shrink back at the force of his anger, definitely incongruous with his claims of indifference. "I'm sorry. Truly. It was a jest, and I didn't think anything-"

"I know it was a jest! I'm not a blind fool!"

She waved her hand in frustration. "Then why are you so angry?"

"I thought you were different." He picked up the gloves he'd dropped. "But you're not. Just another silly girl falling for the illusion."

"I'm not," she bristled. "It was a jest, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Believe what you want, that's the truth. I think the whole lot of this is ridiculous." She crossed her arms sharply. "But if you're so offended by those who indulge in the illusion, why do you work here?"

"You're right." He turned his back. "But I do _work_ here, and I should return to earning my wages rather than soothing your boredom with some fantasy you'd like concocted."

"Oh, so you've been pretending?"

He sneered, "Haven't you?"

"Of course not!" She reached for his elbow and he spun back.

"It doesn't matter! Don't you think I've been here before?" His frustrated admission sent a wave of hurt through her deeper than she'd like to acknowledge. "There have been a parade of girls before you, and they'll likely be a parade after. You're just like the rest. A diversion for the week, and once you're done with your little fantasy, you'll pack up and move on with only a passing memory of your silly stable hand vacation."

She flinched at the words. "If I'm so meaningless to you, I don't see why you're upset."

He laughed without mirth. "I'm not upset. But I prefer truth to lies. And truthfully, you _want_ to be the china doll. You want them to pet you and dress you and tell you pretty lies to feel like the star for once. You don't want something real. You want the dream, even if you know it's only an illusion."

It rang too truth for comfort, and an unexpected truth at that. "And you know me so well, do you?"

"An open book, love." The bitterness in his words tore at her, and she threw him a hateful glare.

"Is that so? Then perhaps I was right all along. You're just an illiterate stable hand after all." She stormed toward the house.

"Don't bother coming down here again," he called after her. "You won't find your pretty lies here."

"Don't worry," she tossed over her shoulder without slowing. "Nothing of interest here anyway."


	16. Chapter 16

Elphaba silently fumed as she stormed back to the manor. Of all the nerve! A china doll. Yes, she clearly didn't know anything at all about difficulties in life. Ha! He didn't want to bother with her, fine. She hadn't come for this nonsense anyway.

"Miss Elphaba?"

She barreled past without bothering to see who it was, until someone caught her elbow. She whirled to face the prince.

"Are you alright? You seem upset."

She yanked free. "I would be fine, if you'd leave me well enough alone. What do you think snatching my arm is going to do?"

The idiot held both hands up as if that would spare her temper. "My apologies."

"Save it." She started back toward the house. "You're all the same, aren't you? Liars."

His face darkened, and he glanced back toward the stables where she'd come from. "What did he do?" he ground out, eyes flashing.

"What do you care?"

"I care. What did he do?" He kept his tone measured, but still it grated on her. Perhaps because she wished she could be as in control at the moment.

"None of your business," she snarled at him. "You want to ride in on your white horse so badly? Did you ever think maybe I'm not a helpless damsel? Maybe I don't need to be saved? Maybe I don't _want_ to be saved?"

He absorbed the vitriol without complaint. "You are hardly helpless."

She glared at him again, despite his soothing words.

"And I don't see you as a damsel to be rescued. Merely a woman of high value." He swallowed hard. "And one worth more than a scoundrel like that could possibly understand."

She crossed her arms, Avaric's words ringing in her ears. "Leave me out of your rivalry and your pretty lies. I want nothing to do with either of you." His forehead crinkled, but before he could argue his point, she fled back to the house. "Hurry up. We'll be late for dinner."

She'd missed it once, and for such a stupid reason. Galinda would murder her if she missed again.

Of course, dinner proved a tedious affair indeed. She tried not to let her feelings show, but as usual, she quickly devolved into temper. Blame it on her spiny nature. The others certainly would. All save Galinda, whose soft eyes ripped at her through the meal. The girl would needle her later, and she knew she'd spill her secrets sooner or later. But not now. Not surrounded by these cunning cons.

"Artichoke?"

She whirled on the munchkin with a sneer. "Hardly original. Even Galinda thought of that one."

His jaw tightened, and he set the plateful of vegetables in question down with a clonk.

"Oh." Ever the fool, it seemed. She needed this visit to Pemberly to end, and soon.

"I believe you owe Miss Galinda an apology."

"For what?" Elphaba snapped at the same time her roommate shook her head, eyes wide. "Not at all."

"Boq, settle down," Tibbett set a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She didn't say anything against her."

"She did. She implied-" He swallowed. "You'll not malign her character. Apologize."

Fiyero edged his chair back. "It's not her fault, if she did. It's Avaric who's upset her so."

She panned her head to him and did her best to remove his fingernails with the sheer force of her glare.

"Avaric?" Galinda frowned. "Elphie, are you alright?"

"Fine," she ground out. "Though if we want to speak of upsetting me, certain company at this table can first look in a mirror."

Master Morrible cleared his throat. "Who else is ready for pie?"

Tibbett seized on the change of conversation, and with the Captain's help, leeched the tension from the room. She almost wished they hadn't. The excuse for anger hid the bitter pain of rejection.

Fiyero tried to catch her eye, to apologize, but she couldn't spare the energy. Not if she hoped to retain her dignity here amongst the jackals. What a fool she was. What a damned fool. How could she believe this would be different? That he would be? That he was anything more than an ignorant, preening-

"A lovely idea!" Madame Morrible grinned at Pfannee, ever the doting hostess to the spoiled brat. "Shall we all retire to the parlor? I believe the piano there is well in tune."

Thank Oz. Elphaba set down her napkin. "I believe I'll retire early."

"No," Galinda challenged. "You promised a day with us, and you've already vanished once. Your 'books' can wait."

Morrible arched an eyebrow, but Tibbett rushed in, "And how did you find our magazines? A suitable substitute to your usual books?"

Confused at his intensity, she shrugged. "Frivolous. And dusty."

The others relaxed imperceptibly, all save their hostess. She trained her eyes on Elphaba, inspecting.

"Let's go," Tibbett suggested, and he stood first.

When they filed out of the dining room, she did her best to sneak away. But her roommate caught her elbow. "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"After a few songs, or we could go for a walk. Chat."

"Galinda," she warned, the embers of her anger sparking around her. "It's been a long day."

"It has," the girl conceded, her face bland. But Elphaba could recognize the stubbornness in the words. "I'm sure a little music will make a pleasant end to it."

"I'm not in the mood for company."

"That much is evident. But you promised. Did you lie?" Elphaba winced at the word, and her friend softened. "Very well. Tell me why you so desperately need to leave, and I'll release you from your obligation at once."

"Or I could just leave."

"You could." But the blonde held her captive, and they both knew it.

Elphaba scrubbed a hand over her face. "Not now. Please."

The blonde nodded, somewhat sadly. "Then I fear the only way to spend any time with you is to require it."

"Fine," she spat. "But don't blame me with you find my company not to your liking. I tried to warn you."

She clasped her arms around herself as they trailed in. Fiyero glanced at her in surprise, clearly expecting her to have stormed off.

"Have I something on my face that you must keep staring at me so?"

He averted his eyes. "It was unintentional. I apologize."

Nessa's lilting voice came, and the others fell quiet. It siphoned the last of her anger. Oz, she must be a mess, if her sister's hymn touched her emotions.

She drew a pained breath. This was torture, even before Pfannee took her tuneless turn. She glanced at Galinda. Perhaps she ought to have told, and been done with this.

The redhead looked to Elphaba. "And you? Will you grace us with song?" Despite the fawning tone, she expected Elphaba to embarrass herself.

She hated singing in public. It was too personal, too private. But if she risked the ensuing argument now, she might snap the girl like a twig. A neat trap.

Galinda met her eyes. _Confess_ , they promised, _and I'll relent_. Elphaba sagged, too stubborn for her own good.

Resigned, she shuffled to the keyboard.

She ignored Nessa's lifted eyebrows and sat at the keyboard. The keys stared back, black and white. Simple. She touched them gently, stirring soft arpeggios.

"The ocean was born today, and I'll tell you how. The clouds above opened up and let it out." She lost herself in the mournful melody, let it engulf her, numb her, soothe her. "The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door have been silenced forever more. The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row. It seems farther than ever before. Oh, no."

She let the delicate melody simmer out, and softly released the chords. The music evaporated, leaving only a shimmering, empty silence.

Crope stood to applaud her, and she jerked at the broken spell. "My Oz, woman. Why haven't you told us you could sing like that?"

The catharsis was too fleeting, leaving her raw in its wake. She winced as the Captain swept her up and clasped both hands to his lips.

"Oz, you're magnificent, isn't she?"

He slapped Fiyero's shoulder beside him, and the prince nodded, eyes smoldering. Was he still angry?

She wished she were.

"Well, no offense dear, but I much preferred your sister's sweet song." Madame Morrible pressed her lips together in a vague frown of disapproval. "I'm sure you sang it well, but I'm afraid my tastes eschew the maudlin."

"Maudlin? Do you mean melancholy?"

Their hostess smiled at the boy. "It's the over-sentimentality I can't quite stomach. Not to imply my taste is the sole measure of value, of course." Though her simpering expression called her liar.

Elphaba couldn't care less what the old bat preferred. She turned to Galinda. "There. I've fulfilled my obligations. Will you excuse me?"

xxXxx

Galinda nodded, though her eyes followed the girl through the door. Whatever bothered her friend? That song… She nearly pursued, but it would only anger Elphie.

"Now, dear Galinda," Pfannee clutched her hand. "You must take your turn!"

"Oh, do!" Madame Morrible grinned, clapping her hands together.

She frowned. Normally she'd love the chance to showcase her skills, but not when Elphie was in such distress.

The others clamored for her version, but it was Nessa, her hand tightly clutching Boq's, that did it. "If she doesn't feel like singing, we shouldn't pester her."

It was well meant, Galinda knew that. Her flash of annoyance didn't belong. And yet she strode to the piano with a confident air.

"What shall I sing?"

"Ooh, she takes requests," Crope nudged his tall friend beside him. "I predict she'll be my favorite yet."

"Hard to top Miss Elphaba," Tibbett suggested, and she found herself surprised it wasn't Fiyero to say that. Had she fallen from his favor? "Oh, don't make that face, dearest, I'm sure you're lovely as well."

She lifted a nose. "Well, if you'd rather not hear me…"

"Manipulation." He fell at her feet to clutch her ankle. "Must I beg?"

"Aye." She grinned. "Go on."

Crope knocked him away. "I even best him at begging, milady." He fell to her other foot, kissing the shoe.

"Sing, or don't." Boq wore thunderclouds in his expression. "This is unseemly."

"Quite." Galinda agreed, blushing at his tone. "Boys, that's enough. I meant with pretty words, not assaults on my footwear."

"So you'll sing?"

She nodded. "Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart."

"Ooh, another sad one."

She shot Crope a look, but at the next words, her gaze wandered over his shoulder. "There's a girl I know. He loves her so." She pulled her attention back to her fingers, plying the keys. "I'm not that girl."

Madame Morrible burst into applause. "That, my dears, my dears! That is how to be melancholy without the maudlin."

"From whence have you ladies come, to have such hidden talents?"

She lifted an eye at the Captain. "My talents are hidden, are they?"

"Oh, I meant in addition to the very lovely and apparent ones."

She smiled at the flattery, but her eyes drifted back to the stormy expression of a certain munchkin, only to find him lost in conversation with the girl beside.

Nessa tilted her head, innocent eyes bright with excitement as she answered him back.

Yes, she was not at all that girl. Nor did she want to be.

She moved back from the piano, and pasted on a broad smile. "So, who shall entertain us next?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter, but I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

_Elphaba couldn't care less what the old bat preferred. She turned to Galinda. "There. I've fulfilled my obligations. Will you excuse me?"_

The words stuck in her throat. Their gazes fell heavy on her as she slipped from the room, fighting the urge to run. Please let Galinda stay, she willed. She couldn't handle being followed now. She felt scraped raw by their civility, held hostage in a tight trap of polite veneer. Each courtesy screamed an accusation, grating, validating Avaric's criticism. Her frayed nerves might catch on anything.

Oz, how she wished she'd never gone down to that Ozforsaken barn.

She ducked out through the salon. She craved solitude now, not sleep and the torments that might find her there. The cool night air breezed over her skin, and she felt her shoulders relax for the first time in hours. She drew a deep breath and blew it out.

Finally.

Alone.

She trailed the tidy rows of flowers, trying to unwind nerves too jangled by that stupid boy and her own stupid naivety. The garden, so vivid in the day, muted to peaceful shades of silver in the starlight. Her fingertips glided over the petals, so soft, so easily broken.

Not her. She was a tree. And he a worm. Trees did not bend to a worm's affront.

The wind caressed her, and she tilted her face toward its embrace, eyes closed. A tree. She could almost hear her leaves.

Someone cleared a throat directly behind her, and she spun, fist catching her pursuer in the stomach. Fiyero fell back, clearly surprised at such a welcome. For a second, they both stared, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing? Following me?"

He held up both hands. "What answer will prevent another assault?"

She sniffed. "I make no promises either way." She crossed her arms. "But I didn't mean to attack you. You just surprised me."

He chanced a step closer. "Should I have kept silent then?"

"No, you should have kept inside."

He swallowed a smile. "I apologize."

He busied himself with investigating the daffodils, and she rolled her eyes. "Must you visit this garden?"

"So long as you're here." His eyes flicked to hers, and back away, as if uncertain he should have used the line. He shouldn't have. It won him no plaudits from her.

She let out a breath, disappointed to lose her solace. "Then I suppose I'll have to go."

He gave an absent nod. "If you must. It is rather cold, after all, in such a dress. Would you like my coat?"

"Not in the slightest."

His coat already half-removed, he awkwardly shrugged it back on. "Then shall we?" He gestured toward the door, and she tipped her head back.

"Go away!"

She expected him to flinch or flee, but he squared his shoulders, eyes somehow both stubborn and apologetic. "I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?" Her frustration boiled through her. "Why must you harass me, too? Surely you have more worthwhile pursuits for your time."

"Too?" He kept his voice even, though she could tell it took effort. She flung up her hands. Of course that would be the only word he bothered to notice. When she didn't respond, he forced a breath. "It is not proper for a lady to be abandoned without an escort at night." Under his breath, as if he could not stop the words, he added, "Or off cavorting with such contemptible miscreants at all."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

He drew a steadying breath, a man resigned to face the peril. "You deserve more than a clandestine affair."

"Well, as I'm essentially here as a servant," she bit back at him, "I've no propriety for you to protect. So why don't you scurry on back to bed and leave me be?" She flung a flower at him and stormed toward the salon.

But he matched her pace easily. He caught her arm, and she yanked it away. "Please." He held up a hand in contrite surrender. "If I'm not to protect your honor, surely you'll allow me the indulgence to protect my own."

She propped a hand on her hip. "Meaning?"

"What kind of gentleman do you take me for to leave you here alone?"

She rolled her eyes. "As opposed to forcing your company on me? So gentlemanly."

"Better my company than a less noble forcing." Despite his dark tone, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as if against his wishes. "Despite your surprising abilities at fisticuffs."

"Speak for yourself." She spun on her heel back toward the house before he could follow this time.

Ugh, she hated men.

"Miss Elphaba! Are you quite alright?"

The sight of Master Morrible, so unexpected at this hour, brought her up short. "Oh, yes. I…we just…yes, I'm fine."

He crossed to her with a wide grin. "Your voice was lovely this evening. What a moving song."

"Glad you liked it," she snapped, before she caught herself. It wasn't his fault. She shouldn't take it out on him. She forced a smile. "Thank you."

He brushed a thumb over her cheek, and she jerked back, blinking. "I can see why the boys all fancy you so."

She snorted. "Unlikely, but I thank you for the sentiment." She crossed to the stairs. "If you'll forgive me, I'm rather tired."

"I don't think I will."

She turned back. Surely she misheard. "Excuse me?"

He was at her side before she knew it. "I think I'd quite enjoy more of your company. Sit with me."

"I'd rather not." He gripped her arm, and she frowned. More of this? These damnable cads! Oz, she'd had enough of this place. "Unhand me, sir, or I shall inform your wife of this."

He chuckled and bumped his finger over her nose. "Oh, inform away, little missy." He leaned in to whisper a conspiratorial, "Why do you think she runs this romance factory?"

Elphaba's lips tightened. "I said let me go."

He hauled her even nearer, his breath bathing her cheeks so she could smell the strong scent of brandy. "And if I don't?"

Enough of this. She yanked away, but he yanked right back. She kicked him hard in the shin, and shoved an elbow in his gut. He snarled at her and snatched her braid to jerk her head toward him, his lips closing on hers in an angry kiss.

She bit down, hard. He hissed and flung her to the ground, a hand pressed to his injured lip. Free, she knew better than to run, and instead assumed a fighting stance.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, certain to wake the nearer rooms.

"Someone ought to teach you a little respect, you brat." He traced over his injury again, more gingerly this time, assessing the damage.

She jutted her chin forward with an icy stare. "That someone's not you."

"Stop!" Fiyero barreled through the patio door before Morrible could take another step, a hateful expression twisting the handsome features. "Get away from her!"

Crope came tumbling down stairs, his lack of attire suggesting he'd been in bed and not even paused to dress. Had she not just been accosted, her cheeks would have flamed at the sight of his bare chest.

"Oh, shut up, boy," the man sneered. He turned to Crope. "That hellcat bit me!"

Her chin tucked and her fists raised, she readied to defend herself, when Crope surprised her by laughing, "Serves you right, you lecher. Now quick to bed, or we'll tell everyone how that slip of a girl had you sorted in a few tick-tocks flat."

Morrible shot her a hateful look, but he withdrew. Tibbett came bumbling down the stairs, a dressing gown carelessly flung on, "What is it?"

"Master Morrible." Crope caught him on the stairs, turning him back.

"Again?" The boy clumped back toward bed. "For Oz's sake."

"Been in the brandy, I think. We should drink it all, you know, to ensure his health." Tibbett shot him an indulgent smile and rolled his eyes at the nonchalant scallywag. She found their lack of concern oddly reassuring.

Fiyero, on the other hand, vibrated with worry. He took her arm, inspecting her for any hint of injury. "Are you quite alright?"

She shook him off. "Fine." Her pulse still thundered in her ears, but she was unhurt. "You were here in a breath. You'd have seen."

"Not as quick as I'd ought." He hung his head, downcast eyes so remorseful it inspired the need to comfort him. Like a chastised puppy, and equally irresponsible for his clinging. She felt her annoyance at him melting despite herself.

She humored him with a knuckles bumped lightly against his worried forehead. "Because I sent you away. And see? I handled myself fine."

He banished a smile. "That you did." His finger hovered over the outline of what would become a bruise. "But I'd rather you not have any need." Honestly. She bumped his forehead again, less gently.

"Yes, and I'd rather have a long vacation in a library, but the world is as it is."

He barked a laugh, his gaze far more admiring than she'd seen from any save her professors. "Are you real?"

"Says the 'prince'?" She lifted an eyebrow, and he shook his head.

"Unflappable. Oz, you are amazing." He spoke under his breath, and perhaps it was her hurt feelings, but she found herself wanting to believe the lie.

"Well, goodnight."

"No!" He reached for her hand, slow and steady, and tucked it into his arm. "Say what you will, I will not abandon you now until I know you are safe in your bed. I could not withstand it."

"That seems quite improper," she teased. "Will such an honorable prince as you be able to stomach that?"

Another crooked smile lit his face. He did have a beautiful smile, even she had to admit. "I shall suffer as I must."

"Well, I would hate to make you suffer by seeing me to my bedchamber."

His cheeks flushed. "More seeing you in it that is the suffering." He started them toward the hallway, his hand still heavy on hers. Did he expect her to break free and run? He flashed a grin. "But you've been traumatized enough for one day than for me to explain."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? You choose now to flirt with me?"

He matched the tilt of her head with a mirror image to meet her gaze. His fingertips grazed her cheek. "To be fair, I was trying to avoid flirting with you." He started them moving again. "Which is normally quite easy as you've taken an instant dislike to me despite what I do."

She drew back with a stern, "Your actions are precisely the cause. I'm not a damsel to be rescued."

That smile crooked at his lips again. "Except when you are." Her jaw dropped, and she slapped lightly at his bicep.

"I wasn't." She led them back toward the stairs. "And that was hardly gentlemanly to point out."

His grin widened to contrast her pout. "Meaning I'm right, and you're cross about it."

She laughed despite herself. "Well, if you were, you shouldn't brag."

"Oz, that smile." He grinned back. "If I confess that I find you not the slightest bit helpless, would you bless me with that radiance again?"

"You _are_ flirting! I was just accosted," she protested.

"Please don't remind me." He caught both her hands. "But you are alright?" She narrowed her eyes. He nodded, as if the matter were now closed, for which he earned a big step forward in her good graces. "And I would never knowingly harm you. Can you say the same of your heel in the stable?"

She tugged her hands away, her smile gone. "He isn't _my_ heel, and he isn't any of _your_ business."

"Agreed." She felt the tension in his arm, as if he tried not to add, "So long as he doesn't damage that beautiful smile of yours again. If he does, I shan't be held accountable of my actions."

"We're always accountable of our actions." Her father had ingrained that in her. Not that his chastisements had taken well. She still willfully disobeyed. But she did so in full knowledge of the consequences. And the part her choices made in the bargain.

A tree. A tree, and a worm.

She stopped beside her door, grateful they'd arrived before he managed to stoke another fight. "Alright, here I am. Safe as houses."

"I doubt that very much. Shall I sweep your room for intruders first? Or guard the door against your throng of admirers? You do seem the sort to find trouble wherever it lies."

She leaned in. "Haven't you guessed by now?" She quirked a wicked smile. "I am the trouble."

"That I certainly believe." His soft smile could have melted the snows of Mount Kumbricia. "Goodnight, milady."

He bent to press his lips lightly against her hand, and for once, she could see why Galinda would indulge in the fantasy. "And you, sir."

He stepped back, that crooked smile lighting his face, and she shut the door before she found any more odd feelings to add to her tumultuous day.


	18. Chapter 18

Galinda knocked more forcefully. She counted the moments, and bartered with herself that if Elphie didn't open the door at her next knock, she would haul Lizel up there with a spare key, early hour or not.

"What on earth could you need right now?" Elphie unlatched the door and returned to bed without bothering to shut it.

"You know, exactly." Galinda locked the door and crossed her arms. "The sooner you talk, the sooner you get your peace."

"Later."

She joined her on the plush, if smallish, bed. "It already is later."

Elphaba pulled a pillow over her head. "Must you be so chipper?" Even filtered through the cotton, the words were fond.

"I must. So what happened?"

She groaned, shuffling herself deeper into the feathers. "It's appallingly embarrassing."

"How?"

She unearthed herself from the pillows and strung long, dark hair over them both in the process. "I was…mistaken."

"Mistaken?"

"Of his affections." She looked down, and Galinda could guess why her friend hasn't wanted to share.

"Oh, Elphie."

She ought to shake that Avaric soundly. She was certain he did have feelings for her friend, but before she could say, Elphie groaned again and replaced the pillow. "Stop it. I don't want your pity any more than I wanted to tell you in the first place."

She set a comforting hand on the pillow."Not pity, sympathy. You think I've never felt the sting of love's thorns?"

"Of course not. Who would be stupid enough not to love you?" Galinda's heavy sigh brought the pillow back down, and her friend gave her a perceptive stare. "Seems I'm not alone in needing a confession."

The story came spilling out like an open wound, all about her complicated romances. How Boq confused her. How he was meant for Nessa. How the two boys she wanted to want weren't wanted as she'd wanted them to be.

"That's a lot of wanting."

She flopped back against the pillow herself. "I wish I felt more for them. They're such a lovely diversion. But it's empty flattery, and I feel the worse for it no matter how hard I try."

Elphie listened, and thankfully refrained from any comment on the silliness of her concerns. "You're certain Boq's meant for Nessa?"

She muffled her face in the pillow. "I am."

"I see." Elphie made no further comment. Odd, considering her protectiveness where it concerned her little sister.

"You aren't going to dissuade me from stealing your sister's beau?"

"Of course not," she pulled back, affronted. "For one, he's yours by right. This is your present, after all, and if you want the boy that might give Nessa her first kiss, however sadly bought, neither she nor I would stop you."

Galinda frowned. That's sounded so brutish, put that way.

"For two, I see no need. You're far too goodly to do something like that, all on your own. You hardly need my help to know such."

Elphie's faith in her seemed unshakeable, and it rallied the last of her own. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry. I've wasted time on that jackal when I was meant to be here with you."

"No, it's alright." She buried her face in Elphie's upper arm. "I'm glad you had a romance, even if it ended badly."

"That makes one of us, my pretty."

She propped herself up. "You're certain you're alright?"

"As much as can be expected after playing the fool."

"Look at us," she plopped back to the pillow. "What a pair we make."

Elphie chuckled warmly. "We managed to face certain heartbreak at an estate of guaranteed romance."

"Only us." Galinda's own laugh hid her sniffles. "Goodness."

"Well," her friend smoothed Galinda's hair back from her temple. "There are a few options to us, my pretty. We can mope, and waste your birthday in pining."

"An unattractive option."

Elphie conceded with a tilt of her head. Galinda curled up, her head tucked against Elphie's on the pillow as her friend's voice lulled her. "We can forsake this horrid estate, or at least the relentless pressure to find romance from these silly boys."

"Your preference, I'm sure." Elphie's nod rubbed over her crown. Galinda looked up at her. "Or, we can choose more wisely and proceed with caution in our new romances."

Elphie sighed. "I was afraid you'd notice that potential."

"At the very least, we'll feel much better today if we look our best."

"And I was doubly afraid that would be your next pronouncement." Elphie made a face. "Any chance I'll get out of this?"

Galinda shook her head, a smile already starting to spread across her face.

"Of course not. Very well. Your dress-up doll awaits."

She hauled the girl after her before Elphie could change her mind. This pliability would be gone like the frost in spring, and she'd barely be able to manage her stubborn roommate at all when it vanished.

A few dresses later, she stood before a half-primped Elphaba, fully prepared for the girl talk and glitter of the day. "So. Who shall we choose next for our beaus?" She unwound a curler from Elphaba's long hair, leaving graceful waves in its wake. "I know! Fiyero would be a good choice for you."

"The prince?"

Galinda was not fooled a ticktock by the girl's feigned ignorance. "Yes, the prince. He's always gazing at you very intently."

Her friend studied the wall. "I doubt that. Unless it is with disapproval. He's very concerned with propriety."

"So you do know him then?" She fought a smirk at the girl's blush. "He's not so stuffy."

"So you say."

"I've spent more time with him to know. Nevertheless, he's very attractive, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know." That earned her another stern look and an extra tug on her curler. "Fine, he is, unquestionably. But honestly, I think I'd throttle him in an hour. He's…he gets under my skin."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Elphaba sighed. "Can't you just keep the boys for yourself? I don't want one."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You wouldn't mind my choosing Fiyero?"

"Of course not. You're a very believable princess."

Galinda would bet her best frock that the girl hated the very idea. "Very well then." She would have to call her friend's bluff. "I shall convince him to court me. And you?"

"I suppose that leaves Tibbett and Crope."

"Have you a preference?" Her voice came out thin. "Tibbett is really lovely."

Why didn't she want them paired? Was she so selfish? Like a spoiled child, wanting all the toys. No, she'd share her friend, and hope Elphie found affection, even if she had to tattoo on her smile.

A knowing look. "I think perhaps Crope." She tried not to sigh with relief. "Assuming Pfannee hasn't snatched him up."

"Please. You're my protégé. She wouldn't stand a chance."

Elphie laughed heartily. "You have far too much faith in me."

"And you too little." She moved to the girl's makeup. "So, you fancy the Captain?"

"I'm to spend my hours whiling after some silly man, he might as well be entertaining."

"That he is."

"And hilarious, I admit. And it has an added benefit of frustrating someone I'd like to frustrate." A hard look in her eyes, Elphaba tossed her shoulders back. "Alright. We can attempt this ridiculous plan of yours."

Galinda fought an eye roll of her own. All hers, was this plan? "I suppose I should teach you to flirt without frightening the poor boy."

"I know how to flirt."

"Do you?"

She shot her a look, and then considered it a moment. "Well, in theory."

"Precisely. Come on. A few hair tosses, lines of flattery and coy smiles, and you'll be irresistible." Elphie, as ever, made a quick student, though both were soon breathless from laughter. "Wait. Let me fix your hair before we leave. You've tossed it askance." Galinda linked arms with her friend. "There."

Elphie twined their fingers. "I missed you, too."

They shared a warm grin. "Now let's go show these boys who they're messing with."

Downstairs, they met Crope and Tibbett. "Ah, there you ladies are. We're putting together a round of cricket. Will you join us?"

Galinda nudged her friend in the side, and Elphie tossed her hair. "It would be a pleasure, sir."

For a second, both boys stared. Tibbett cleared his throat. "Lovely." He held out his arm to Galinda. She matched the toss, and the girls shared a conspiratorial smile. "I feel as if I'm missing something," he complained.

"You're missing Elphie on your other arm, dear."

"Not what I meant, but a situation happily remedied."

Crope pushed away his arm before she could accept it. "Now, wait. I count two ravishing beauties and two dashing gents, so why should my arm be empty and my rival's full?"

"Dear Captain, I have two arms as well." Elphaba fluttered her eyes at him, though she spoiled the effect by laughing heartily at herself.

He spun her to his far side. "Aye, and you'll need both with the likes of me."

They kept up the banter as Tibbett directed them all outside.

"Fabala, you look wonderful!" Nessa wheeled toward them as they reached the garden.

"As do you, Miss Galinda," Boq said, but she passed him resolutely and draped a hand on Fiyero's arm.

"And you, dear prince? How do you find my new frock?"

He blinked in surprise at being addressed. "It's very becoming. I quite love the green." She looked down at her blue dress, and he amended, "Sorry, blue."

"More brainless than usual, my boy," Tibbett teased, and Fiyero tossed a glare at him that melted into a charming smile for her.

"Can you blame me, in the face of such beauty? I see you've even charmed Miss Elphaba into joining us today, and just as beautifully dressed."

She tamped down a twinge of impatience at how little his attention remained on her. After all, she wasn't truly flirting with him. She adopted a coy smile. "My dear friend and I felt the lovely day required a lovely frock."

"Funny you didn't think to include your other friends." Despite Pfannee's mild expression, the contemptuous wrinkle to her nose made sure Galinda knew she was in trouble. Oh, she hadn't meant to exclude anyone. She'd find a way to make it up to Pfannee later.

"Your dress is quite striking, milady," Boq supplied, and she frowned.

"Just my dress?"

"No, hardly."

She feigned offense anyway, and attempted another flirt with the prince. His attention stayed on the pair across the yard.

Crope wrapped around Elphie now, demonstrating appropriate mallet technique with far more physicality than necessary. The girl tilted up at him, her studious expression not at all flirtatious. She was probably actually listening. Foolish girl.

"That looks so complex." Galinda fluttered her lashes gracefully. "Could you show me? It seems such marvelous fun."

He nodded absently.

"I would happily demonstrate the finer points of cricket for you," Boq materialized at her elbow. "I believe myself a more preferable tutor, having beaten Fiyero in three matches straight. No hard feelings, mate?"

"What? Oh, none at all."

Her smile felt tight. "I thank you for the offer, sir, but I believe I've already obligated our prince's time. Perhaps Miss Nessarose would enjoy your expertise?"

Boq flushed, his eyes drawn immediately to the girl's chair, and then her cautiously hopeful smile.

Galinda leaned in to whisper, "Please? If anyone can include her, certainly you can. It seems so unfair that we should play, but not she."

"Yes, of course. As you wish."

She turned to Fiyero. "Shall we?"

He collected a mallet and passed one to Boq. "Tap the ball toward the hoop."

"Like so?" Galinda asked, earning a distracted nod.

Elphie had her arms twined around Crope now, pretending to steal the mallet from him. The captain flirted back without reservation. "Tempting a dunking, me beauty?"

Pfannee hoisted the mallet to her hip. "Mind if we play through?" She shot Galinda a possessive look that said she meant more than the game.

"Sorry," Tibbett appeared at her elbow. "I tried to keep her occupied, but she's determined."

Galinda blinked up at him. "Occupied?"

"So you could flirt with Fiyero, little as he deserves it."

She patted his cheek. "Dear Tibbie. I've no interest in him, and clearly he's none in me."

"The more blind he is, then."

"I meant to convince Elphie of her attraction to him, only he is proving most uncooperative."

"You little matchmaker," he grinned. "Shall I warn off Crope to draw her attentions over?"

"No, let her have her fun." They shared a fond smile for the grinning pair of flirters. "Besides, who could be jealous of Fiyero the way he's acting now?"

Pfannee shot her a victorious look as she slid a hand over the prince's bicep. Tibbett lifted an eyebrow, and they both fought a sudden attack of giggles.

"Are there more guests arriving?" Nessa pointed toward the lane, where a somber Avaric drove up the carriage. Oh, no. Had Elphaba seen? Perhaps the flirtatious captain could distract her.

No such luck.

Avaric stopped by the party, though he didn't step down. Galinda glowered at him. How dare he taunt Elphaba after his rejection?

But he didn't so much as lift his eyes from the reigns.

She turned to Tibbett. "What's going on?" But he looked as nonplussed as she.

"Ah. Wonderful." Madame Morrible strode out, a stack of pages in one hand and a wicked grin on her face. "Just in time."

"Are we going somewhere, Madame?" Pfannee asked, and the woman spared a small smile for her favorite.

"Not you, my dear. Oh, no. Not you." She barreled forward, a snide expression on her face as she turned to Crope. "Would you care to explain this?"

"But he's only just arrived," Nessa supplied, confused.

"Not him, you ninny. Her. That awful sister of yours."

Elphaba's mouth opened and closed of its own accord. "I…I don't understand."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Violating boundaries left and right ever since you arrived. Did you really think you wouldn't be caught?"

She stepped forward, "What exactly did he-"

"It is your book that betrays you." She revealed the book with a flourish. "Were you not told the list of prohibited items?"

Elphaba did not respond

Their hostess sneered. "Right. No defense. Well, as you've clearly broken the rules, you must leave at once."

"Madame Morrible, please." Galinda spread her hands wide. "I'm sure something could be arranged. It's just a book after all."

The woman turned her horrible eyes on her. "Rules are rules, Miss Galinda." Tibbett squeezed her arm, warning her not to argue more. He shared a dark look with Crope.

Elphaba squared her shoulders. "I've not been sent to play these silly games anyway, but to care for my sister."

"Staff follow the same rules, my dear. And with how often you disappear, she clearly can manage without you."

Nessa wheeled forward, aghast. "That's not true, Madame. I need my sister."

Morrible turned to her with a sickly sweet smile. "Well you'll just have to go with her, then, won't you?"

The girl clapped a hand to her open mouth.

"No, she won't."

Elphie strode toward the cart, but Galinda caught her arm. "You can't just go!"

"It's alright. I didn't want to come, anyway. Take care of Nessa."

Pfannee cleared her throat and took a slight step forward. "Madame Morrible?" Everyone spun to stare at her. "I do so apologize. The book is not Miss Elphaba's; it is mine!"

"What? Yours?"

"Yes, I did not recognize it at first, but that is the book I bought at the markets the other day. Elphaba was merely borrowing it, because of what an annoying bookworm she is."

Elphaba scoffed, and Galinda gripped her hand with a tight warning.

"A souvenir, of course, to cherish along with my wonderful memories of Pemberly."

"Oh. Well." Morrible softened. "If it's yours, dear…"

Pfannee nodded.

"If you happen to purchase any other items on the prohibited list, please do inform us."

"Of course, Madame." She dipped in a small curtsy.

Galinda stepped forward, "So Elphaba can stay?"

The woman frowned and drew a deep breath. "I suppose, if she didn't actually breach the contract, she is allowed to stay."

Elphaba let out a sigh of relief, and Galinda clasped her in a tight hug. "Thank Oz."


	19. Chapter 19

Seven of diamonds.

Elphaba tucked the card into her hand without comment and set out the five of clubs. After Morrible's psychotic episode, cricket had lost its appeal. Tibbett's suggestion of cards in the parlor distracted the others, even if it did little for her own disheveled thoughts.

She studied Pfannee with curiosity. The girl hated her, particularly here. Why save her?

And why want to be saved? This whole place was preposterous. Elphaba despised this absurd façade, the entire _being_ of this place. Romances. As if she could be bothered.

But she had been, hadn't she?

Avaric. His kiss. And Fiyero's smile, and Crope's laugh. Ugh, what had happened to her? Had they poisoned the water? She was as boy crazy as Pfannee now.

"Idiot," she muttered, and Galinda looked up.

She narrowed her eyes and leaned close to hiss, "Hush. You'll not complain about her saving you, and you'll not do anything else to wind you back in trouble. For Nessa, and me, and...Shizian pride." Elphaba made a face. "If you've any affection at all for us, just hush."

The adjuration was unnecessary. Flanked so tightly by Galinda and Nessa, Elphaba could barely breathe, let alone get into trouble.

Fiyero met her eyes again at the whispers. Oz, his eyes never seemed to leave her today. She met his eyes in challenge to withdraw, but he didn't. That soft, crooked smile tore at her resolve.

She hid in her cards. Oz, she wanted out of here before she suffocated.

"Rum," Crope pronounced, and the assembly set their hands down with a collective groan. "Now, gents. Why be so surprised the pirate finds the rum?"

They passed their cards to Boq, who had adopted a sulky expression.

"Cat got your tongue, boy?" He grinned. "Go on, spit it out."

"You cheated."

He grinned, his stare level. "Did I?" He stroked his chin. "Why, on my honor as a pirate, might I do that?"

"Are you a pirate, or a gentleman?" Elphaba challenged.

"Depends on the company." He winked. "And the likelihood of success."

Pfannee tittered beside him, and he rested an arm behind her chair. "Shall we play another hand?"

"So he can keep beating us?"

Crope grinned. "I'll tie one hand behind my back, if you think it'd help you."

"Only need one hand, do you?" Tibbett returned, but Boq frowned.

"Gentleman. There are ladies present."

They shared a smirk. "Why, kind sir, have we offended thee? Pray tell, what was unseemly in that?" Boq blushed, unwilling to voice it.

"I, for one, am having marvelous fun," Pfannee gushed. She clearly enjoyed her return to the spotlight. Boq dealt a new hand, and she played her cards dramatically. "One, two, three jacks."

"Knaves, you mean." Crope licked his lips. "What're the odds I have the next?"

"Good, since you cheat," Boq muttered under his breath.

Crope tipped the card to show the knave of hearts. "Aye, but not on so lovely a lass."

"Too bad it's not your turn," Fiyero lay down a set of threes. "Though I'm sure you have a three, also."

"Well done," Pfannee said, and Crope pursed his lips.

"No reward for me?"

"You haven't played yet." Pfannee stroked a hand down his cheek. "Aren't you the knave of hearts, besides? Certainly you have a full bounty already."

"I'd give up all my treasure chests for a kiss from those lips." He leaned toward her with a wicked grin, and she matched it, biting her lip. Then she dodged at the last moment to kiss his cheek. "Ouch. Such trickery from something so lovely." He clucked his tongue. "But jolly for me, I've no treasure chests at all."

"No treasure?" She widened her eyes and pressed a hand to her bosom, just so. "I thought you a devastatingly handsome pirate captain, brawny and brave and awash in treasure."

"An apt description." He leaned in close. "But not all treasure is silver and gold. And I only promised ye me chests." He eyed her bosom and winked.

Her jaw dropped, and she slapped him lightly on the wrist. "You ruffian."

Nessa tilted her head. "So you've no treasure, or no chests?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I've both, hidden about."

"You never promised me only those I could find."

He touched her cheek. "I'm afraid my dear, that was implied."

"But not specified. Or did you make a false promise?"

"You hold a pirate to his word?" Tibbett laughed. "How would you prove he had them if you couldn't find them?"

"Then I'll just have to find them."

Crope grinned. "You're welcome to search on my person." He waggled his eyebrows. "But I fear only the Devil and I know the whereabouts of my treasure, and the one of us to live the longest shall take it all."

"Can we play, please?" Boq snapped. "Whose turn is it?"

"Miss Elphaba," Fiyero supplied, unleashing those eyes on her again.

"I pass. If you'll excuse me." Elphaba stood. "I'll just be a moment. I feel the need for fresh air."

The men all stood as well, but Galinda caught her hand. "Where are you going? Shall I come with you?"

"Just outside."

"No…farther?" Her eyes spoke her worry clear enough. If Avaric had betrayed her, and Elphaba went back to the stable, she would hand Morrible another chance to expel her.

But as delusional as she felt at the moment, she didn't feel masochistic enough to seek out Avaric. What could he say? Could he convince her? Or would he even bother to try?

She shook her head. "No farther. On my word."

"I should be happy to escort you," Fiyero offered.

"I needn't an escort just to the veranda."

"Then I'll join you." Crope snatched up his hat.

Could she not even have a minute alone? "I just said-"

"That you'd love to stroll the veranda with me? I know." He winked. "And you must take mercy on me. I was robbed of the opportunity to teach you cricket. Which I was highly enjoying."

Her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "I find myself in no need of a tutor to walk, sir."

"Ah, I see it plain." He held a hand over his heart with a false wounded expression. "I have been used and cast aside."

She heaved a sigh. "Very well. You may walk with me."

"Then I shall go as well." She turned back to Fiyero. "If he may escort you, then I cannot see what obstacle there is to another."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyone else?"

Galinda stood, and then Boq, eyes on her lovely roommate, and Nessa wheeled back to grasp her hand. Tibbett and Pfannee cast a glance, and stood as well since there would be no game then without the others. Elphaba's sat back down.

"The urge passes, I'm afraid, with all our dallying and chatter."

Pfannee tossed her hair. "Perhaps the others might have their stroll while we chat, Miss Elphaba. Just the two of us."

That brought an arch to Elphaba's eyebrow. "Very well."

"But-" Fiyero began to protest, but Galinda caught his arm.

She, no doubt, approved of the chance to keep Elphaba locked away from Avaric. "Oh, it's just a quick stroll. They'll join us in a bit, yes?"

Elphaba nodded.

Crope crossed his arms. "I am loathe to excuse the two of you lovelies. We men shall be woefully outnumbered."

"Somehow I doubt that will matter," Tibbett complained. "You'll still end up with both."

The others filed out, and Nessa turned to Boq. "I'm confused. How did we all end up going without the one who proposed it?"

He shrugged, and they shut the door behind them.

Pfannee abandoned her cards on the table. "That was surprisingly easy."

"Yes, thank you. They'd have me bound and gagged next."

Pfannee lifted an eyebrow. "That's your thanks?"

"For your timely rescue with Madame Morrible, as well." Though she refused to acknowledge how much of that gratitude came from herself rather than pleasing her friends.

Pfannee waved her hand in a dramatic show of magnanimousness. "Yes, well, luckily I'm quick on my feet. I handle stress quite well, you know."

At least this arrogance felt familiar to Elphaba. Until the girl reach out for Elphaba's hand. She lost her nerve at the thought of actually touching the green skin, and diverted to Elphaba's elbow.

"I do hope we can be friends."

That drew Elphaba's eyebrows up. "Friends? With me?"

"Yes, of course." Pfannee bright, picture-perfect smile didn't reach her eyes.

"That is…surprising."

"And as such good friends, that are quick to rescue each other," the grip on her elbow tightened. "I confess, I could use your help."

Elphaba pressed her lips tight. "Is that so?"

"You see," she leaned close in false intimacy. "I have a certain affection for one of the boys."

"Oh?" Elphaba leaned back. How could she help with that?

"Yes. Master Crope."

She blinked. "Not Fiyero?"

"No, the prince is handsome, but it is bold Master Crope to which I am drawn." Pfannee tilted her head. "Why, are you interested in Fiyero?"

"Not at all. You've just seemed, well, you've hidden your affections for Crope deeply."

"Naturally. A lady is coy, not brazen." The clear disdain made Elphaba swallow a cackle at the girl's total lack of self-awareness and hypocrisy. "I see you and Master Crope are friendly. I wondered if you might intercede."

"I fail to see how I would be the best intercession on your behalf. I barely know him. Surely you might appeal to Tibbett. They seem much closer."

"I did, but he was unwilling to interfere." She tilted closer. "I saw from our cricket game that Crope has a…fondness for you. I hoped you might feel our friendship compelling to exploit that fondness."

The wording did not miss her notice. "I fear I have no influence on the man."

"So you'll not help?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I will, but I don't see what help I might provide."

"You must do as your conscience dictates." Pfannee adopted a false piety. "I understand your misgivings, as one who has so recently betrayed her own conscience by lying to Madame Morrible. And to a woman who has only shown us kindness."

Elphaba snorted.

"I confess, it is most upsetting. I had hoped to divert myself with time spent in Master Crope's company." She paused. "If only to keep myself from unexpectedly blurting the truth to clear my conscience."

The veiled threats grated. "So if I want to stay, I'd better figure out how to set you two up?"

Pfannee held a hand to her chest with mock appall. "Of course not. I'd never be so crude. Ugh, blackmail! Pfft. I simply worry that without diversion of this manner, it would be difficult not to fixate on my unfortunately necessary lie."

"Right."

"And I would find it loathe to betray the confidence of such a dear friend."

"I see your frustration." She pursed her lips. "Though I fail to see why you spoke up for me then. Without me here, you'd have Master Crope all to yourself."

The peal of laughter was far from kind. When Pfannee regained herself, she patted her arm with false sympathy. "Oh, Elphaba. You're hilarious. No, Galinda's my competition, of course."

"So you would steal your friend's romance on her birthday trip?"

"Must you see my motives as so crass?" Pfannee studied her nails. "I'm simply worried what might happen if I confess to Morrible. I might even mistakenly imply that your sister coerced me into lying. How devastating for Galinda to lose both your company."

Elphaba frowned at her sister's involvement. "I can keep Galinda away, but I can't make Crope do anything."

Pfannee stood, finally dropping the falsely sweet voice. "Well, if you want to stay, and your sister as well, I'm sure you'll think of something. Dear friend."


	20. Chapter 20

Galinda fanned herself surreptiously on the veranda. The heat of the morning had driven them to sloth, and they lounged in varied places amongst the outdoor furniture.

"Careful." Elphaba plopped in the deck chair beside her. "I might take advantage of your apathy to go careening off to destinations unknown."

A well-placed scowl replaced the need for any words.

Her friend laughed. "In truth, you've no need to worry. I've as much desire to see that great donkey as I do to swing naked from the trees."

"What's this, now?" Crope materialized with a fresh glass of lemonade. "I believe I would highly enjoy that."

"Would you? How would you know me from the leaves?"

He flashed a grin. "A fair hypothesis to test. Shall we set to it?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but Galinda beat her to it. "Serves you right for your crude remarks. Did you expect him not to rise to the bait?"

"True. I've never been accused of thus."

She handed the glass to Elphaba. "Though her poor behavior does not excuse yours, and I'll not have your pirate excuses."

Tibbett boomed a laugh. "That's my girl." He clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder and produced his own glass for her. "If anyone can set you straight, she can."

"I see why you're so taken with her. Den mothers, the pair of you, eh?" Crope pursed his lips, but Tibbett flicked a drop of water at him.

"Oh, don't be cross. Certainly not at our lovely guest."

"At her?" Crope draped himself across the loveseat and produced a flower from the folds of his ruffled shirt. "Nay. How could I be?"

Galinda took the carnation with a small nod. She turned to Elphaba, surprised to see the girl gazing at Pfannee. Or was it the prince? Either way, her expression brooded unvoiced concerns and complaints. Were it not for the heat, she'd have pressed the matter, but in such a haze, even the scent of love fell uninspiring.

Morrible bustled out, and if she was surprised at their inactivity, she didn't show it. "I had a most wondrous idea."

She waited a beat for their enthusiasm, but so soon after her vicious dismissal attempt, Galinda could find no charity to respond. Tibbett filled the role. "And what might that be, our dear host?"

"As you know, we'll have a ball to end the weekend, and in honor of our Miss Galinda's birthday," she paused to grin at Galinda so widely her teeth might pop out, "I thought it fitting we make this a special presentation."

"Oh?" Tibbett sat up. Was that interest or worry lighting his eyes?

"Before our ball, we shall have a world premiere of a play hosted right here on the grounds, as well as a reception for area nobles and dignitaries to mingle with."

"Lovely!" Pfannee clapped her hands together. "I do so love a play."

"And you Miss Galinda? Are you a fan of the theater?"

She nodded at Boq's polite question, but her attention was on Morrible's pronouncement. "Might I ask which play is to be performed?"

"Oh, my dear, my dear, that is the best part!" She resembled a hen with all her clucking and preening. "The play will be written and directed entirely by an upcoming talent…yours truly!"

Pfannee clapped her hands ferociously at this, while the other girls shared a look of surprise. "Oh, wonderful. And shall we get to meet the actors?"

"I should hope so," she paused dramatically with a smarmy grin. "Because you will all _be_ the actors!"

Elphaba choked on her lemonade. Crope leapt to her aid, but despite her sputters, she dodged the hand aimed for her back.

"I don't know that you'd really want the lot of us trying to stumble through such a masterpiece," Nessa soft voice belied the tension clear in her hands fisted on the chair arms.

"Poppycock. It'll be a pleasant amusement for the next few days, for you all to prepare. Which, pardon me, but it seems you are needing with some desperation. My manuscript is here," she handed it to Tibbett, "if you would be so kind as to partner yourselves into the couples indicated on the first page."

She pointed, and Tibbett nodded. "Ah, I see." She gave him a lingering stare. "Of course, Madame. Your manuscript is safe in our ever-zealous hands. Shall we allow the ladies to choose their gent, or vice versa?"

"Ladies, of course," Galinda nudged him with a grin. "Else how could I make sure to pair with you?"

He grinned at her. "Naturally. I am quite the commodity, but I would happily read opposite you, my queen."

Boq studied the ground at their interaction, and she realized then what he must have been hoping. "Nessa?" she prompted gently to spare the munchkin's feelings. It should soothe him not to be chosen last.

"Master Boq, if he's so inclined," came her predictable response, complete with rosy cheeks.

"Very well," Tibbett offered. "It seems we shall play the main quartet, a love…square?"

"Triangle you mean?"

"But as there are four of us, are we not a square?"

"To be debated later," Galinda interrupted before they could fall into a lesson on geometry that felt even more hideotious in this heat. "Elphie? What about you?"

The girl looked at Crope, then Pfannee. With a smooth voice, she said, "Master Fiyero, of course."

The prince's head shot up at this, and Crope, who had taken an arrogant step forward, paused awkwardly. "Fiyero?"

"Naturally." Her face gave nothing away, but Galinda narrowed her eyes. Why that choice? Was she trying to make the captain jealous? Or had she finally been convinced of his charms?

Pfannee tapped Elphaba's shoulder gently. "Yes, of course. Your affection for the prince is evident. A natural choice, indeed."

He blinked furiously at that, his forehead scrunched. "Wait, what?"

"Noticed by you?" Galinda blurted against her usual tact, and Pfannee's eyebrow lifted.

"Oh, yes. We're quite good friends now."

She shot a look to Elphaba, whose face now seemed frozen in its lack of expression. "Quite."

Other than the near save this morning, Galinda had never known her friend to have anything nice to say about the other, or vice versa. Their private conversation had been odd enough, but this, too… She smelled a fraud.

Pfannee bounced to her toes. "Well, it seems it shall be you and me, dear captain."

"That is does." Crope forced a charming smile and a broad gesture. "Milady."

"Yes. Elphaba and Fiyero will play the sprites, and Crope and Pfannee the gods."

The captain puffed his chest out. "That's seems casted correctly at least, aye, milady?"

Elphaba and Fiyero shared a regretful look. "Fairies?"

Tibbett leaned into Galinda to whisper, "Imagine the costumes." And though it made her feel very discourteous to her friend's feelings, she dissolved into hysterical laughter against Tibbett's shoulder.

After a moment, the partners retrieved their scripts and split apart to work. Tibbett turned to Boq. "I suppose after we rehearse individually, our pairs should practice together, since our parts are so intermingled."

The boy readily agreed, and with plans to meet later, Galinda waved goodbye to Nessa and followed Tibbett into the house.

"Do you hope to spend much time on our roles today?"

She kept her face neutral. "That depends on what you would be planning instead?"

He winked, and she felt a blush despite herself. He leaned close, his dark eyes flashing with mirth, until his lips neared her ear.

"Gossip, of course."

She linked her arm with his and clasped both arms around it. "Why didn't you say so?"

xxXxx.

Galinda leaned back against Tibbett's knees, her script propped on her bent legs. "By the light of the moon and the stars of the sky," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

She blinked up. "Oh, nothing. Just working on my lines." Truth be told, this wasn't her first foray into theatre, though as a lady, she daren't admit it. Still, she knew the arduous task memorization could be.

"I'm certain we'll have cue cards, or the like. After all, it's only a few days."

He ran an idle hand through her hair as the breeze flowed over them. The couple across turned to them, and she passed him the pages. He pledged his love to Nessa zealously, all whilst tangling a lock around his thumb.

The girl wheeled to face Boq. "Then Fiyero sprinkles you with magic, and now you are in love with Galinda."

He passed the script back, and she forced a smile. "Where are we?"

"The scene where they fight over you," Nessa offered, and Tibbett helped her to her feet. She dusted her skirt and rustled the pages.

At her nod, Boq stepped forward. "It is I, your lover."

Galinda winced at the terrible line, but matched his advance. "Yes, dear Tibirius, I can see that."

"Come to me, my love, that I may worship you with a kiss."

Galinda didn't move. "Then we kiss. 'My love, you are-'"

"Shouldn't we practice the stage directions as well?" Boq asked mildly, and Galinda peeked over her page.

"You want to practice fighting Tibbett?"

Nessa shrugged. "It probably would be better."

"And the kissing?"

Tibbett laughed. "Only if I get a kiss as well. No fair seducing my partner." But they all looked at her expectantly.

"If we must." She pressed a chaste kiss against Boq's lips and darted back with the speed of a hummingbird. "Now. 'My love, you are-'"

"It seemed fortuitous that we rehearsed these." Galinda turned to Tibbett, and he shrugged. "That was an awfully unconvincing kiss."

Her sweet smile belied the threat in her eyes. "Perhaps you could do better. Shall you demonstrate with Master Boq?"

To her surprise, Tibbett strode forward and looped an arm around the boy's neck to dip him. Boq, very redfaced and flustered, shoved him off, and Tibbett took the opportunity to take Galinda off-guard and whirl her against him. His lips fell on her quickly, and she blushed.

But just as quickly they were gone. "See, a kiss needn't be unseemly. But it shouldn't be chaste if we're to ensnare the audience's attention."

She wound her arms and fluttered her eyes at him in imitation of his flirting. "Could you show me again? I'm not certain I understood all the subtleties."

Tibbett laughed and stepped back. "I'm afraid not, my dear. A kiss from myself is a wonder best experienced in small doses. Particularly in company."

She laughed brightly. "And if we weren't in company?"

He waggled his eyebrows, but before she could respond, Boq seized her arm and spun her into a blazing kiss.

She struggled free and gaped at him, his eyes hard.

"Your love?"

She blinked at him, surprised at the cool voice after such a kiss. "Pardon?"

He nudged her toward the script. "Your love…"

"Um, yes. My love, you are so strong."

With far too much fervor, Boq searched her eyes. "It is your love for me that strengthens me so, a love which I feel deepening each moment."

She hid her eyes in the script, both to avoid Boq's blatant passion and Nessa's innocent naivety toward it. Couldn't she see her beau was no longer acting? And did Galinda dare let him continue so? It was flattering, but she felt compelled to avoid his interest. She would not steal him from Nessa.

Tibbett met her wide eyes, and cleared his throat. "I think we're in need of a pause for refreshment. Don't you agree?"

Nessa brushed her hair back from her neck. "Oh, certainly. Shall I help you collect it?"

"No!" Galinda flung her arm around his bicep. "I insist." Being alone with Boq now felt as dangerous as a waltzing with a mountain lion.

Tibbett flashed a wink. "Looking to rid ourselves of that pesky company, I see." Nessa blushed, but Galinda refused to back down. "After you, my lovely."

Boq bit out, "We haven't finished. Surely refreshments can wait."

She twined her hand with Tibbett, studiously avoiding the dark mutiny in the munchkin's expression. "Oh, no. I'm simply famished."

Tibbett grinned. "Is that right?"

She flashed a flirtatious smile with a bit more gusto for their audience. "Come along, dear Tibbie. We've work to do."


	21. Chapter 21

Elphaba clutched her lemonade. The others drifted off as Fiyero collected the last script.

The stubborn bitterness coursing through her had no real contribution from the prince but would be his wages nonetheless. Avaric, Galinda, Pfannee, all needling them together, for whatever reasons. All pestering and pressuring until she bent to their will.

"Shall we?"

No, she thought. But she trailed behind him with lips stretched tight. "After you."

"A gentleman-"

Her teeth formed more shark than smile. "You know the manor much better than I."

He gestured forward, to the edge of the veranda. At the short steps, he held out a hand, which she promptly ignored.

How long would she be stuck with him, with this stupid play? He snuck another pathetic attempt for a clandestine look at her, and she snapped, "What by Kumbricia to you keep staring at me for?"

His eyebrow lifted. "Do I?"

"If you toss me some pathetic compliment, I shan't be responsible for my actions."

His lips quirked up. "Hardly setting the mood for our dramatic love scene, are you?"

She pursed her lips.

He led them around the corner, eyes firmly trained ahead. "Funny, since I hear tell that you are infatuated with me."

"Don't flatter yourself," she snapped. Teasing tone or not, she'd little tolerance for more arrogant men.

"I'd never dare, certainly not to presume your intentions." He cleared his throat. "I had thought you interested in our swashbuckling pirate as of late?"

Oz, that embarrassment. She shrugged. "My only interest lies in my books. I confess, I agreed to my friend's foolish idea to try this romance and flirting, but I do not believe it's taken root with me, nor shall it."

"A shame." He held open the tall, ivy-draped gate enclosing a small hidden garden, complete with bubbling fountain and stone bench. Galinda would have oohed herself into a puddle at the sight. "You are quite gifted at it, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I see you are also delusional. Hardly an encouragement to spend time locked alone in a garden with you. Is my life in jeopardy?"

He leaned close and adopted a sinister expression. "Of grave certainty."

She laughed, quite against her intentions. He quirked a crooked smile as well, and a light breeze stirred the scents from the garden to flutter in swirling eddies around them - gardenias, jasmine, honeysuckle. She supposed there were more torturous ways to spend the afternoon.

Oh, fine. She could spend time with the boy. It was a play, not a marriage, for Oz sake. She stepped through the gate, and he let it swing shut behind them with a dull metallic clank. The chain of her choices latching in place. "So we are to be fairies?"

"Yes." He made a face. "Apparently we are doomed lovers that have been parted, and as fairies, we wreak our vengeance on the mere mortals below by dividing their loves."

"The vengeance sounds appealing, but I fear the fairy part shall more than make up for it."

"I'm afraid you're right." He led them to the stone bench. "Shall we?"

She sighed and sank to the seat beside him. "Let's get it over with." He held the script between them, and they passed the time easily reading the scattered attempt at a plot.

"Ah, here we are." He pointed to a large on the page. "Reunited."

She read the page, cheeks warming as she took in the increasingly dramatic love scene.

Fiyero cleared his throat. "Finished?"

She turned the page. "This is dreadful. They're still going?"

"Well, a dramatic death scene requires commitment."

"If you die, why do you still have lines?" She wrinkled her nose, and he chuckled at her expression.

"Special fairy powers?"

She knocked her shoulder into his to settle his mirth. "This is awful." She pushed the script away and stood to roll her neck. "I refuse to read more of this without a break."

His smile dropped. "A break, or a chance to run off to that stable hand of yours?"

She whirled on him. "What did you say?"

"He's only-"

She snatched the script and whacked him with it. "It's none of your business what he is, but he certainly isn't mine. And if you were half the gentleman you claim to be, you'd stay out of matters that don't concern you." The nerve of him!

His voice fell soft. "You concern me."

"I most certainly do not." She tossed the script at his feet and stormed toward the gate, fighting a sudden unwanted sing of emotion.

He caught her hand, and she swung around, fist raised. He dodged. "Wait." She glared at him, but held still. When she didn't flee, he gave her fists an exaggerated stare.

"Honestly." She rolled her eyes, but dropped her hands. "Scared of a girl?"

"Damn right. I've seen you in action."

It didn't earn him the smile he sought, but she did lower her hands.

"I apologize." He made a face like the words choked him. "It was uncouth of me to interfere, whatever my reasons to distrust him." She narrowed her eyes. "And whatever choice you make for your," he swallowed hard, "desired company, I shall respect it. I'll not mention him again."

"For which I'd be most grateful." Her acid tone did not fully match the appeasement his apology had brought.

"Would you...if you'd like to go see him-"

"So help me," she snapped, grabbing his face with both her hands. Wide, shocked eyes stared into her own at the contact. "If you don't shut up about it, I shall shake you silly. I'm more than aware of my own autonomy, and seek no permission from you whether you'd give it or not." But if he didn't stop needling her about Avaric, making her think about that idiot and all the hurt still swarming at the memory of his face, she might do worse than shake him. She might even cry, and it would serve him right if she did. Brainless buffoon. "Do you even know what not mentioning something means? Or do you always immediately bring up with you're not going to say?"

"I-"

She flung her hands away and paced back. "Honestly. If the next words you say are anything other than about this play-"

He dipped a bow and started toward the gate. She frowned and caught his elbow. "Where are you going?"

"To take my burdensome presence from you." Despite the melodramatic words, his tone held only contrition. "You're right. I'm a fool. Please forgive me."

She looked to the sky to save her. Oz, for a charming prince, he was truly exhausting. "You'd abandon me to this monstrosity alone?" she said with a wave toward the neglected pages fluttering by the bench.

"You'd have me stay?"

"I can't very well kiss myself."

His face melted into a smile at that. He dipped his head, a hand rubbing over his neck. "I'm happy to serve, though I confess I'm terrified you might slap me at such an attempt."

"I likely shall." She picked up the book, "I shall show you a tale of such laughter and woe." She held it to him for his half of the line. When he didn't answer, she met his bright eyes. His gaze asked for something, but what she couldn't say. So she rolled her eyes at his grin and nudged his arm.

His obliged with his line, "As ever a people have cause to know."

She pressed her lips together, and unbidden, a smile found her face as his fingers brushed lightly against hers. The ridiculous lines blurred, and they'd reached the last pages.

"I shall share your fate."

She flushed at the prompt to kiss, and found herself blurting out instead, "Why do you care about Avaric, anyway?" She didn't want to ask, but the words came nonetheless. Maybe she was a brainless buffoon as well.

He frowned. "I thought I was not to mention him?"

Here. The perfect chance to correct this idiotic conversation she'd stupidly restarted. But instead she said, "Only if you explain."

"What is there to explain? You…" He shook his head. "He is a cad, and doesn't deserve you. A lout that toys with women's emotions."

She huffed a mirthless laugh. "That's rich, coming for you."

"How so?"

His wounded expression tore at her, but she refused to fall for the charade. "Considering what you do."

"What I do?"

She waved her hand all around.

"Oh." He sighed. "Perhaps. But whereas I see this as a chance to share kindness and chivalry, he views it as a chance to spread heartache. I certainly would not have left you in danger. Or tears."

She bristled.

"And before you say it, I know you see yourself immune to both. But I can't help it. I long for your smile, not your heartache."

"I've no heartache over him." Lie, her conscience echoed, but she refused to acknowledge it as such.

"Good." He pressed his lips tight, and looked off at the bed of daisies. His mild expression hid his simmering tone. "Have you been keeping to your room at night, now?"

"What do you-" The meaning caught up to her, and she stood, eyes flashing.

He caught her arm. "I didn't mean…that. I meant the gardens. You shouldn't be alone after dark. They aren't safe."

"Yes, the roses are quite vicious."

"You know what I refer to." He dropped her arm and turned his back to her. "Have that cad at least escort you to your room, if you must go with him."

She could tell the words cost him, but she'd had enough of his commands. "I'm not a fool, you know. And even you acknowledge I can defend myself."

"Perhaps." He looked unconvinced, and she sent a playful tap to his chin. He caught her hand, and held it there for a moment.

"Have I bruised your ego along with your jawline?"

He absorbed the tease without losing any sobriety. "Hardly. I admire your resolve."

"To bruise you?"

"To defend yourself. And honestly, to do anything which you have chosen to. I've never seen anyone as thoroughly an embodiment of resolve." He brushed a thumb lightly over her cheek, drawing a warmth in his wake far greater than the heat of his finger.

"Please, madame, unhand me. This is most improper!"

Crope tumbled through the gate with Pfannee latched around his neck. She flung herself in another incomplete kiss, and he nearly fell into the tree.

Elphaba caught Fiyero's shoulders and yanked him out of sight behind the statue before they were seen. She met his eyes, and held a finger to her lips.

"But come, all the other lovers kiss. Surely the goddess of love would seduce her beloved as well."

"It is not in the script, Miss Pfannee."

A peek from behind the statue showed the pair, the pirate looking woefully rumpled. This is why she'd needed Elphaba's help? Honestly.

"We must follow as the muse leads."

Crope dodged another flung seduction. "I'm afraid we must have differing spirits, then, milady."

Pfannee launched herself again, and his dodge sent her splashing into the fountain. Elphaba choked on a laugh, trying desperately to stay quiet.

Crope hesitated. His face bore the quarreling urges to run or to rescue the girl. Ever chivalrous, he leaned over to offer her a hand, and she pounced on him, both tumbling to wrestle in the water.

The silent quaking of Elphaba's laughter drove the breath from her, and she lost her grip on the statue as she fought not to collapse. Fiyero caught her into him, shaking himself. She muffled her suppressed cackles against his chest, hands fisted in his jacket to keep in control, and he pressed his face into her hair for the same reason.

"Ma'am! Please compose yourself. This is not a brothel!"

Eyes hidden to the mirth, she slowly regained her faculties, and the voices of the others dimmed, no doubt continuing the chase to another venue.

And with their removal came the realization of how she was pressed into Fiyero. Sobered, she immediately pulled back.

He tilted her face up and whispered. "At least we aren't cast in those roles."

"I don't believe they were acting."

"Surely not." But her expression must have convinced him of the truth. "How brazen! In that case, I must doubly thank you for my rescue."

She glanced around to make sure they had left, trying hard to ignore the twinge of conscience at his words. She'd saved Fiyero, perhaps, but only by knowingly condemning poor Crope. She shook her head and took a grateful step back. "I thought the prince rescued the maiden, not the other way round."

"I'm not so foolish as to agree to that, and I, for one, am happy to be rescued."


	22. Chapter 22

Galinda fluffed her hair and adopted a piteous expression. "Oh, my dearest one. How do you love her? Am I not the light of your heart? Am I not your soul's ambition?"

Tibbett looped an arm around Nessa's shoulders. "How could you compare to this angel? Her delicate features, her beauty without and within."

The girl blushed prettily, and Galinda struggled to appear affronted. "And I am not?"

"You are! More so!" Boq knelt at her feet. "More radiant than a star, nay, the sun."

"Be gone," she hissed. Finally, an emotion that came naturally to her current state, frustration with the handsome munchkin. "I've no interest in your blathering."

"I think it's flattery."

Could she do nothing without encouragifying him? Honestly!

"The line." He held out the script. "See."

Her cheeks warmed. "Must you always correct me?" she grumbled. "I've no interest in blathering _or_ flattery. Or fattening. Or-"

Tibbett dropped his arm and strode over to her. "A clear sign of exhaustion. Break?"

"My hero," she fawned, and he winked.

Nessa said, "Maybe we could rehearse our scenes without you two."

"Or why don't you go for a stroll? The gardens are lovely."

Boq took her hand. "I'd be obliged, if you're amenable." She nodded, and they bid the pair goodbye.

Galinda felt like she could breathe for the first time all afternoon. She envied Elphie and Pfannee, off on their private rehearsals, without the confusifying complications of others.

She linked her arm with the lanky boy. "And now that I've you to my own devices, what shall we do to fritter away our time?"

"Hmm. Let's see." He mimed deep thought, and she grinned at him. At least she had the most perfectest partner. "I might draw a romantic portrait of you in the afternoon sun." He wiggled his eyebrows, and she giggled prettily. "We could go for our own leisurely stroll. Or-" He paused for dramatism. "We could share that swing on the veranda and gossip on the potential entanglements of our friends."

They shared a long look.

"Right. The veranda it is." The wide swing could easily hold them both, but she scooted close and tucked her head against his shoulder.

"Whom shall we gossip about?"

He draped his other arm along the back of the swing. "The lady's choice."

"Does that work for gossip as well?" She tilted her nose in the air. "I believe, as a lady, I must claim no interest in the pastime."

He met her eyes, and they burst into more laughter. "Very well. Shall we start with our companions?"

Her nose scrunched. She'd wasted far too much time in thoughts of the munchkin boy as it were.

"Your Miss Elphaba, then? She's certain to have done something noteworthy and scandalacous." No maliciousness threaded the word, and she tipped up to admire him.

"How do you know us all so well? I feel we've been friends for ages, not days."

"I'm pleased, dearest." He grinned down at her. "You bless me with your presence. Doubly so in light of the devious clutches I might have befallen without."

She frowned. "Elphaba isn't devious."

"No, not at all."

"And Nessa is naïve as a child." She gasped. "You don't like Pfannee!"

He colored. "Devious is the wrong choice of words. I-" He leaned back. "She is your friend, and I ought not malign her character."

A wave of giggles drew his eyes back to hers. "Then what good is gossiping? Honestly, Tibbie, I thought you'd done this before."

He palmed the back of his neck, chagrinned. "Just what every boy wants to hear from a pretty girl. A real boost to my self-esteem." She knocked into him lightly, aware that he wasn't truly upset. Unlike some people, he felt like an open book, one that even she might read.

"So…spill. What has displeased my tiger with our blueblood beauty?"

He barked a laugh. "Buttering me up now, are you? It's even more admirable from your lips. Say it again!"

She mimed a captivated swoon, "My tiger!"

He grinned, and pulled her to him, a kiss on her cheek. "Never leave. I shall be lonely indeed."

"Come, you still haven't shared. How has Pfannee not pleased you?"

"Oh, not I. I am indifferent, I confess. Should she not be surrounded by such goodly beauties, I'm sure she'd much be favored." Galinda leveled a look, and he added, "But you have rescued me, I believe, from certain peril to my honor. And my backside."

Her lips fought between an O of surprise and a grin. "Tibbie!"

He leaned down to whisper conspiratorially. "I hear she has been quite handsy with our poor Captain."

"No!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, and Tibbett nodded meaningfully to the pair as they streaked across the wide yard toward the gardens, her friend definitely on the chase. "Oh, goodness."

"Yes, to the point of making even him lose his flirtatious manner. A true feat. I believe she's forgotten these romances are to be mostly chaste. Beyond a kiss, and Crope will find himself in hot waters indeed, and not with his ship."

Galinda shook her head. "She is bold, indeed, but surely not taking liberties. She is a lady after all."

"I've found ladies to be less lascivious than one might imagine. Present company excluded, of course."

She peered up at him. "Are you pleased with me, then, in truth? Or do you wish for more genuine romance to blossom?"

He cupped her face. "I am beyond pleased with you, dear, and my fondness is quite genuine. I could not have a more perfect partner in this ribald tale. Truly."

"Yes, the same, of course." Though her conscience pricked that a stormy romance had been her desire, and a stormy romance pointed less to Tibbett than to a certain other. No, she thought firmly, the whole of her meant it, despite whatever pang of foolishness didn't. Tibbett wasn't just the easy choice. He was the right one. "And my spirited Elphie? How do you find her?"

"Beside you."

They uncurled at her friend's voice, indeed a few feet away. "Elphie! What are you doing here?"

Fiyero produced a wicker chair for himself and his partner, and they lounged opposite. "Taking a break. Are we interrupting?"

"Not at all." Tibbett dropped a kiss to Galinda's crown. "We've no mind for witnesses."

"Lemonade?" He slipped off before Tibbett could reach his feet to aid.

She took immediate advantage of his absence to pull Elphaba into their conspiracy. "So? How is your prince?"

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "Whilst he is not _my_ anything, you've seen him yourself moments ago."

"I mean, are you enjoying his attentions?"

The expected denial and ire did not come, which on its own was noteworthy.

"You are!"

"Certainly not." She stood. "Perhaps I'd better help him. The fool might have lost his way."

"Sit. We'll stop our inquisition." Tibbett boomed a laugh. "It's clear you are besotted by me, and not our prince, but I must confess I am thoroughly taken." He wove his fingers with Galinda, and as usual, his humor soothed the situation.

"Are you boys all so arrogant to believe us desperately in love with you?" Elphaba tossed back, but she did retake her seat.

"Not at all. But we preen for your affection like so many manly peacocks as we've no time to waste before you break our hearts at your leaving."

Her face clouded.

Galinda leaned forward, but before she could comfort her friend, Fiyero returned. No chance for secrets, now, for certain. He passed the lemonades, and settled in beside Elphaba. "Have you two enjoyed your morning rehearsing?"

"Yes, quite. And you?"

"This play is…" The prince trailed off in search of a kind word.

"Appalling," Elphaba supplied. They shared a grin.

"I was going to say challenging, but you capture the spirit." He tipped his glass toward her. "Is it rebellious to say we haven't been rehearsing much?"

"Certainly so," Galinda said. "And demanding that you elucidate. Which scandalacous way have you spent your time then?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't interest you. It's not of fashion or affection."

"Now, that's hardly kind," Tibbett said, but Galinda patted his arm.

"Relax, my tiger. I've no offense from this one, or I'd constantly be in hysterics."

The girls shared a smile. "I apologize." Elphaba sipped her lemonade, and Galinda did not miss the doting way her prince passed her a napkin. "But as we were discussing the collected works of Orwell, I fear I am correct in your disinterest."

"Orwell?"

Tibbett lifted an eyebrow at the prince who supplied, "She was educating me, of course, but I much appreciate the conversation."

He hid a fond smile that nonetheless earned him a frown from her roommate.

They lost the next few hours in warm conversation, guided skillfully by the gentlemen and without even Elphaba's famous temper roused. Galinda settled comfortably into Tibbett's side, and let herself enjoy the easy comfort of it all.

After all, if she wanted angst and difficult romances, she'd have stayed with the silly boys at Shiz. She'd have to return soon enough, so she'd not waste her time frittering away after some complicated boy when she had a lovely, talented one right beside.

A large raindrop plopped onto the exposed edge of the veranda. Where in that bright sunny sky had that been hiding?

Another came, and soon the plonking of the heavenly tears made a light music on the roof. "Lucky we came in when we did. It's really starting to come down."

"A beautiful melody on a lazy day such as this, isn't it?"

She grinned up at Tibbett. "My thought exactly."

Conversation drifted to the pretty tune, until she caught sight of an unexpected sight indeed. "Is that Boq?"

Drenched and winded, the munchkin trudged out of the downpour. "We must…help," he panted, "she's still…"

Elphaba's face paled, and Galinda felt a bubble of anxiety of her own. "Nessa?"

"Stuck…in the mud."

"You left her there?" Tibbett leapt to his feet. "Oz, Boq."

"I had to! What was I-"

The boys moved at once, as did Elphaba, but Galinda caught her arm. "Elphie, no. The boys will have her. You don't need to go, too, and drench yourself."

She started to argue, but Fiyero paused at the edge of the porch. He shucked his jacket, and he held it out to her. "Of course she does. It's her sister."

The expression that crossed her friend's face at that moment was one that Galinda never thought she'd ever see her friend make. He might have offered her all the books in the empire.

She held the jacket above her, and they raced off.

Galinda stood and clasped her hands. Alone, she had nothing to do but wait and worry. Should she fetch towels? Morrible?

She decided to ring Lizel rather than wander about in hopes of finding the linen closet, and by the time the others arrived, she'd procured some hot tea and enough towels for the entire Emerald City. She prayed that's all that would be necessary.

The day had not dimmed despite the rain, and she could see the cluster from far off as they braved the way back. Fiyero carried Nessa, the girl's hand clutched by Elphaba and his jacket tucked around her.

Tibbett and Boq stumbled behind as they hauled the cumbersome chair. She fussed over their arrival, cocooning the small girl in towels as soon as Fiyero set her on the swing. "Are you alright? My goodness, what a fright!"

"I'm fine, really. No need to fuss so," Nessa said, but her chattering teeth undid the affect.

Galinda poured her tea at once, and sat beside her, rubbing her back to drink it. Elphaba broke away from Fiyero and the towel he'd pulled around her to kneel at Nessa's feet, hands clutched tight.

Tibbett finally shouldered the chair up the short steps and wiped the rain from his eyes. "Call Pennyfeather. She can sort it, I'm sure."

Boq raced to do so, and Galinda felt a pang for the boy. At least the task offered escape from Elphaba and the murder in his eyes as she leapt to her feet. Fiyero collected her to sit with a cup of tea busily occupying her hands.

"You alright?"

Nessa nodded. "A little wet is all." Her eyes met Elphaba's. "Honestly."

Galinda slipped an arm around the girl. "Poor thing, you must be freezing! What happened?"

"We were going for a walk by the river. My chair…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

"Then that idiot left her alone, stranded in the rain!" Elphaba snarled. Fiyero caught her tea before she could upend it on herself. Boq should count himself lucky indeed.

"He hadn't much choice, did he?" Galinda offered, and all eyes swung to her. "If he needed help."

Tibbett said, "I suppose." Though his frown clearly disagreed.

"He could have at least brought her back with him, and sent us for the chair." Fiyero's quiet voice felt at odds with the smoldering in his eyes. Elphaba locked eyes with him, approval and admiration in her expression.

It felt unkind to continue listing Boq's failing as his remorse had been apparent. Galinda changed the subject, "Should we get you all into some drier clothes?"

"Quite." Tibbett bent down to Nessa. "Might I have the honor?"

She nodded shyly, and Galinda sent him a grateful smile on all their behalf. Elphaba followed behind.

Fiyero stood and helped her gather the tea first, but she took the cup from him. "Go on. I'm sure you'd like dry clothes, too."

He laughed. "You two. Always taking care of others."

She smiled in return. "Yes, I have noticed that in dear Tibbie, too." His face tucked in with confusion, and she cocked her head. "Or did you mean-"

"Elphaba, yes."

Even the way he said her name carried a hint of affection that made her want to swoon on her friend's behalf.

Boq reappeared with Lizel in tow, and Fiyero's smile dropped at once. "Do you need help, then?"

The munchkin shook his head, eyes downcast and cheeks dark. "I'm certain we can manage," at which Lizel turned wide eyes to him.

Fiyero shook his head and slung his towel atop the mud-covered chair. "Can I at least go through the house, or will Pennyfeather have my head?"

Lizel quirked a smile.

"I agree. She can try if she'd like." He lifted the chair with a grunt, and Galinda didn't feel it dishonorable to admire how his wet shirt clung to every muscle. It would have been impossible not to.

Boq slumped into a chair, head in his hands.

She picked up a towel and draped it over his shoulders. "Tea?"

"I don't deserve it."

She clucked. "Yes, you caused the rain. What a villain you are."

"I left her."

The pitcher's clink against the cup hid her sigh.

"Do they hate me?"

She pressed as much pity from her smile as she could. "Of course not."

"Does she?"

She patted his hand. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

"Do you?"

She frowned. "Why would I? You didn't leave me in the rain." He crumpled at her words, and she rushed out, "Because you had to get help. And it's not your fault if you're not as burly as they are." He winced again. "And what if you had tried to carry her yourself, huh? And you'd fallen, slipped in the mud? Even hurt her beyond a little rain? How much worse would you have felt then?"

"You're right. I didn't even want to go by the river," he said, some life finally coming back in his eyes. "I wanted to stay with-" He cleared his throat. "So really, it isn't my fault at all."

She sat up, suddenly aware of how close he was beside her. "Right. So. No sense in wallowing." She popped up to gather the towels.

He frowned.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she blurted, "Better change. You'll be cold enough in your welcome from Elphaba, regardless, without wet clothes."

She bustled about with the towels and tea, eyes forward, until whatever courage had compelled him to speak fled. He slipped off to change, and she dropped back on the swing with relief. Why couldn't she stop encouraging him? She ought to kiss Tibbett right in front of him just to make it clear, but she had a fear somehow he'd _still_ take that as interest.

Well, he had a hard enough afternoon ahead of him as it was. She had a thought that no matter how little either of them felt he bore the blame, the others didn't feel likewise.

She spared herself a last sip of tea to settle her nerves, and then headed inside to help Nessa. The poor dear. She'd be in sore need of bath and warm blankets, no doubt.

And perhaps she could soothe Elphaba's vitriol toward the boy wooing her sister before the rest of the week dissolved into temper. She'd simply have to absorb all the criticism of the boy to her own head and spare Nessa altogether.


	23. Chapter 23

Galinda linked arms with Elphaba as they headed toward the parlor. "Remember, you aren't allowed to murder him."

"I don't see why not."

She tutted, a comforting hand on Nessa's shoulder. "Yes, you do." The makeshift chair wobbled as a wheel stuck, and the pair flanked Nessa to get it moving again.

"How about a little maiming? He's got two hands after all. Does he really need both?"

Nessa huffed a laugh. "He does." She reached a hand to her sister. "Besides, you must learn to forgive."

"He left you. That's unforgiveable."

"To get help." She sighed. "I won't deny being scared, but I was hardly harmed."

Elphaba scowled. "Until you catch a cold from the chill."

"Honestly, you sound like Nanny."

Galinda couldn't help a smile at that. Sometimes she wished she had a sister for moments like these.

"Good," her friend ground out through pursed lips. "Nanny is always right."

"Oh, let him be. I finally-" Nessa swallowed hard. "Let me enjoy his attentions whilst I can."

Galinda tilted her head. "So you aren't mad?"

"I am." Nessa lifted her head as haughtily as Pfannee. "I fully expect him to grovel for my forgiveness." The girls shared a grin. "Convincing?"

"I'm so proud."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but Galinda nudged her shoulder. "Oh, hush. Don't try and act like we haven't converted you. Which romance are you on now? Two? Three?"

The resulting glare bounced off her positive attitude, as so many had before and many would again.

They opened the door, and Pfannee flounced over. "Where've you been? Why are you wearing different clothes?"

"You noticed?" Nessa asked at the same time that Galinda sighed, "You don't want to know."

Pfannee turned to Elphaba, but the anger emanating from her made the redhead step back. "Anyway. Sorry the Captain and I were so occupied this afternoon." She smiled smugly, ever the cat that ate the canary. "We might be unavailable this evening as well."

Galinda nearly hiccupped a laugh at the mental image of poor Crope defending his rear end. She looked for someone to share the smile, but they didn't know her gossip. Oz, where was Tibbie when she needed him?

Only Boq had already arrived, half-hiding in the bookcase.

"Where are the others?"

Fiyero strode in, and two steps in the room he'd found Elphaba. "Apologies. I was delayed-" But how they wouldn't know, as he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Never fear. Your Captain is here." Crope strode in, immediately captivating the room. "You may commence rejoicing at my presence."

Tibbett snuck in behind, straightening his lapel. He flashed her a sheepish look that she knew well – an apology for the antics of her friend. At least Crope was boisterously social, rather than caustically foul-tempered.

"Ladies, you look simply luscious!" The pirate bent to kiss Galinda's hand with gusto, and she simply refused to acknowledge Pfannee's annoyance. She hadn't told him to kiss her.

"The better to impress you, of course." The redhead laced her arm through the captain's, and had she not known Tibbett's confidence, she would have missed the flash of resignation in his eyes as his broad smile never faltered.

Morrible bustled in and announced, "Come along, my dearies, it's time for your lesson."

"Lesson?"

"Your dance lesson, of course, for the ball."

Pfannee clapped her hands together. "Lovely! Who is to be our instructor?"

Master Morrible stepped out, bedecked in a frilly, tight dance costume that it was impossible not to snicker at. Galinda fought a frown. She doubted that the older man could offer any dance tips to the posh younger generation before him. Perhaps to her roommate, though if Elphaba listened, she'd be a monkey's uncle.

"Shall I keep you company?" Boq asked, pulling a chair closer.

Nessa's face fell. Her sister clenched her fist, but it was the prince's anger that surprised them all as he strode over. "I believe this to be a dancing lesson, not a sitting lesson."

Boq's eyes widened. He snuck a scandalized look at Nessa and hissed, "Oz, Fiyero, where are your manners?"

"Mine?"

"Yes, she's…" The look he received might have cut stone. "But you don't…her chair is," he swallowed, "unavailable." And the rickety one she currently occupied could barely handle transportation, let alone dancing.

"And whose fault is that?" Fiyero gathered her into his arms. "Honestly, she might as well be a feather."

Nessa blushed prettily, no less so for the attentions of both boys fixed on her. "Thank you."

"I apologize," he directed at the girl, all charm and amusement now. "How unseemly of me not to ask. Might I have the honor of your dance?"

"Of course." She set her arms around his neck shyly. The pair made such a sweet picture, Nessa's feet dangling above the ground like a child, that Galinda felt certain even Elphaba's heart must have melted.

But her roommate's murderous gaze had not shifted from Boq enough to notice. It threatened to chill the whole room.

Tibbett squeezed her arm, and leaned down to whisper, "I must abandon you, I fear, or there might be bloodshed."

"You've some nerve-" Elphaba started, but Tibbett stepped between her and Boq. A brave place to be for sure.

"As I see the prince has left you unescorted, I humbly request the honor of your presence."

Elphaba blinked at him, misplaced anger lacing the word, "What?"

"Please dance with me."

She crossed her arms. "I don't-"

"Oh, stop it," Nessa sent from her place against Fiyero's chest. "You won't be difficult on my account. Stop being cross and dance with the boy."

Elphaba pursed her lips, and took his hand. Tibbett sent Galinda a look, shocked at the fiercest girl imaginable cowed by such a commanding presence hidden in their tiny little kitten.

She sent back a shrug, having witnessed such quite often. "I suppose that leaves you with me," Galinda said, and Boq's gaze dropped to his shoes.

"If you'll have me."

She drew a steadying breath. "Of course. Shall we?"

Morrible called them all to their places, and Galinda subtly eyed her partner. Lucky she was already so diminuitive, or she didn't know how his height might have affected their dancing. With taller Elphaba, it would have been unseemly.

She set a hand on his shoulder, and he peeked at her cautiously. "I suppose you're the only person not to hate me."

"No one hates you. Elphaba will stop being cross when someone new draws her ire. It's in her nature to be combative, and I'm afraid you've just given her cause. Someone else will in no time."

"Shall we begin with what you think you know?" Master Morrible asked, a twinkle in his eye and a ruffle at his wrist. "That way we can identify what it is you don't."

Elphaba pursed her lips so tightly they turned white. He set on a waltz, and the pairs glided across the floor. Boq concentrated on the steps, clearly a little too frightened to attempt conversation with her at the moment.

Tibbett caught her eye, miming a look at his partner, who glared murderously at the world. She swallowed a laugh at his expression. Poor boy.

Although, between Tibbett's exasperation with Elphaba, Elphaba's fury toward Boq, and Crope's desperation about his buttocks, the only couple to enjoy the dance lesson included the girl who couldn't move her feet.

"Eyes up," Madame Morrible thumped Boq's chin with a fan. "There now. Lovely." She strode between couples, alternating thumps and smiles.

When the waltz ended, their host's husband set a slow piece in four to practice their foxtrot.

"Have you been enjoying your time with Nessa?"

"Yes, of course."

"Arms straight!" Morrible thumped Tibbett's back, and he sent Galinda a longsuffering look. She giggled, and Boq frowned.

"I'm sorry. I suppose both my dancing and conversation are rather failing."

Galinda sent him a kindly smile. "Oh, dear Boq, it is clear where your thoughts are. I hold you no ill will, but I fear you won't find absolution with me.

"Don't lean!" Crope dodged the blow with a rascal's grin. It glanced off Pfannee's wrist, and Morrible flushed. "Oh, goodness my dear, are you alright? I do apologize." Her apology fell flat with the glare she kept aimed at the pirate, but Pfannee preened at the words anyway. She fluttered eyelashes and held her wounded arm to Crope for to dote on.

"I don't suppose you have any advice?" Boq peeked up at her. "You have such a way with others."

"You're too kind. Hmm, let me think."

Fiyero twirled pass Morrible without criticism, though whether that was because of his precious cargo, her recent embarrassment, or his extreme skill, Galinda couldn't say. Even with Nessa draped over his chest, he managed to look graceful.

"I don't know precisely, but I suppose any show of chivalry in her name might regain her favor. A gesture of nobility, or self-sacrifice - really, any romantic gesture, the larger the better. And if you gain her favor, sooner or later, all will be forgiven."

He glanced toward Elphaba.

"Yes, even from her. She's your only critic, and Nessa is always the key to her." She knew that from experience.

"And Fiyero? He's quite…critical as well."

Galinda frowned. "Yes. Though I confess the why is puzzling. I hadn't thought he and Nessa spent enough time to form such a bond."

"Footwork!" Morrible's blow fell on Boq's back, and he stumbled forward into her.

Their host's husband strode down from the dais. "I see I shall have to inspire you lads." He caught Pfannee's hand and pulled her close. "Young lady, prepare to be dazzled."

A collective of looks flew between the boys, and even Elphaba. Galinda felt she was missing something.

"Please excuse me. I believe I shall take your advice." Boq slipped over to Fiyero and poked him in the arm. "I compel you to return my partner to me."

The prince looked down in surprise. "Don't be a dolt."

Boq lifted his chin. "I shall fight you for her if necessary."

The absurdity of that was plain. Fiyero could easily have crushed him, or worse to his pride, ignored him. And with the girl draped so, they didn't dare chance it, regardless. But Nessa smiled.

"Thank you," she craned her neck to deliver a chaste kiss to Fiyero's cheek. "You are a most lovely partner, but I am a little tired. Master Boq, would you be kind enough to sit with me a bit?"

"As you wish, milady."

Fiyero set her gently back in her chair with his own kiss to her hand and an admiring smile that would have melted all the glaciers in Kumbricia's Pass.

"Shall we restore all?" Tibbett said from beside Galinda's ear, and she startled. Before she could respond, his arms wrapped warmly around her. "Somehow I miss dancing with you, though this would be our first. And I feel our prince is the only one that might tease a smile from your reluctant Miss Elphaba."

Sure enough, the prince caught Elphaba's hand and spun her so that, caught off-guard, an unexpected smile made it through her mask of sour distaste. But Crope caught her on the other side, and twirled her into his arms.

Fiyero frowned. "I believe you have stolen my partner."

"Aye." Crope looped an arm more tightly about Elphaba's waist and gestured the other hand over himself. "Pirate."

Tibbett leaned down to whisper, "He'll have his work cut out with that one, but I suppose less so than the last."

Galinda swallowed a giggle. "You cad. Those are my friends."

He sent a smirk and a sideways nod of acquiescence.

The prince reached for Elphaba's hand, but Crope twirled her away. After a few such maneuvers, Fiyero tucked a bow. "Be certain, I shall find my revenge, pirate."

"I think you'd best first find a partner."

He eyed the room, and shook his head. "How am I the one of you lads abandoned? I am clearly the best dancer."

They all laughed, and responded with well-meaning jeers. Galinda was about to take pity on him and trade with Tibbett when he bowed to their hostess.

"Madame, please do not deny me as well."

Taken off-guard, Morrible gaped at him a beat, then set down her fan. "Very well."

"Good man," Tibbett whispered to Galinda. "He's saved us from a thumping as well."

She spent the next few songs in contented harmony with Morrible occupied, and her Tibbett back beside her.

Crope twirled Elphaba near, but she seemed determined to ruin her own evening. Galinda caught her wrist. "Honestly, Elphie. She's fine, and happy now. Why do you insist on continuing this?"

"He-"

"Is hers to forgive, not yours."

Elphaba softened. She pulled free from Crope and continued across the floor to Boq. "Would you like to dance?"

The shocked hush in the room had little to do with the forwardness of a girl asking her partner. At least, for most. Morrible seemed aghast.

"I…" Boq glanced at her, and then at Nessa. "Um…"

"Go," Nessa said, and he stood.

He bowed formally to Elphaba.

"I would be honored, but how might we include Nessa?"

Galinda grinned and linked arms with Elphaba. "A maypole dance! What a lovely idea." Tibbett, ever mindful, followed her lead, and the whole of them clustered around in a large circle. Boq took charge of the chair, with Elphaba and Fiyero flanking, and Master Morrible called the steps with surprising ease.

They spun and laughed in perhaps the most fun she'd had since they arrived. At the end, they were all half-breathless and exhausted. "I believe it is time to retire."

The boys set to work cleaning up, and Elphaba took Nessa's arm. She started toward them, but Morrible took her arm.

"Galinda, my dear. It's my special talent to spot talent, and you have it in spades. Such smooth reconciliation is a sure sign of your skill and nobility. Have you considered apprenticing in the noble art of the hostess?" She must have noted Galinda's surprise. "It would keep you near your prince, after all."

"Prince Fiyero? But he's Elphaba's partner." Why would she want to stay for him?

She frowned, "Is he? Nevertheless. A subject for thought."

Yes, perhaps so. But certainly not contemplation. She imagined if she suggested it, her Momsie and Popsicle would have more than a few words on the matter.

Still. It always felt nice to be wanted. For some reason, even with the copious amounts of flirtation at her fingertips, she hadn't felt this way in a while. And she didn't bother to question herself why. No good ever came from such self-reflection.

Better to get on smiling and wait for it to work itself through.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I got a stomach bug that passed around my whole family. Boo! Thank you to those who have reviewed. It's good to know someone is still reading. Thanks!

Elphaba stretched a long arm over her head to twist around her pillow. She basked in the solitude for a moment longer, but only just. Soon enough she wouldn't have such a luxury.

It had come at last. The day of the play.

And with it, the end of rehearsing. No more excuse to hide away. She'd have to trade her secret garden full of surprisingly pleasant discussions with Fiyero for Pfannee's obnoxious arrogance, Galinda's knowing smile, and the drivel that spilled from the dunderhead Nessa had forgiven. She sighed, and let go of her pillow, wishing she could keep under it forever.

She shuffled out of bed.

Fiyero turned out to be a remarkable conversationalist, when he dropped the 'charming prince' act. He seemed naturally attuned to her moods, soothing her frustrations and feeding her passions with a grace even she acknowledged as impressive.

And most appreciated, he avoided the constant professions of love and admiration that the others had visited upon her since arrival. She could have done without his constant chivalry, but that made a smaller concession to be sure.

A sad trade, then to end their pleasant afternoons for the stifling presence of the others.

She gathered her costume and headed to Galinda's room. "There she is," Nessa announced, her skirt already pleasantly arranged to drape her legs. She turned her chair. "Galinda's going to twist our hair in the Roman style."

"I'm sure you'll be lovely."

The blonde ticked her head to the side. "Why aren't you dressed?" Elphaba held the scraps and straps out with a helpless shrug, and her friend laughed. "Fine, do Nessa, and I'll sort you out."

How Galinda managed to both lash the so-called dress about her and instruct in hairstyling, Elphaba couldn't have guessed. Then Pfannee breezed in, a glittering golden gown catching light to match the bright crown woven in her rosy hair.

"Beautiful, aren't I?"

"Naturally. Can you finish my hair?" She flounced over to do so.

A foreign feeling stole over her. Elphaba ought to be embarrassed or at least annoyed, but she found herself…pleased. Like she belonged here, in this ridiculous chain of ribbons and giggles. Oz, this place had scrambled her senses.

"Let's go. Our gentlemen await."

Downstairs, she felt even more appreciative of Galinda. While her dictates had made the ladies look elegantly costumed, the boys certainly had no such luck. Elphaba didn't bother hiding her laugh.

Fiyero shot her a look and strode over to her despite his restrictively tight pants. "Hush, you. While you might make a stunning fairy, not all of us have that luxury."

She patted his arm with lips pressed tight together to contain the mirth. "Do you have your fairy dust secreted away in those?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll give you fairy dust, all right."

She cackled and danced out of his reach.

Morrible met them in the parlor and clapped her hands together. "How fantastic you all look! Come along, dearies." She led them to the stage set up in the yard, and the audience collected nearby. They took their opening places, and Morrible disappeared beyond the curtain. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, our little production of my own creation, _So Flutters the Heart_ _."_

It became clear within the first scene, however, that whilst the pairs might have practiced independently, they had neglected to rehearse in ensemble. The dramatic prologue was riddled with pauses, awkward elbows and misremembered blocking. Tibbett and Boq tried to move in opposite directions, and crashed rather haphazardly into each other. Nessa's hand flung up to cover her mouth, and Galinda abandoned her to rush to the boys' aid.

"Get off me!" Boq groaned, and Tibbett shoved him back.

"I would if you'd get your knee out of my stomach."

Nessa let out a shriek as her makeshift chair started to roll backward without Galinda, and they all rushed forward with a collective shout. Tibbett reached her first, and gracefully caught her. Then they all trooped offstage before more damage could be done.

"A great start," she hissed to Galinda, but her friend was too busy in apologies to Nessa to return the amusement.

Pfannee and Crope pranced on stage along the raised level, and both spoke with such drama, gesturing widely and imbuing each word with so much melodrama that Elphaba found it hard to keep a straight face. She and Fiyero obediently trooped out from opposite ends when their names were mentioned, and she focused on not rolling her eyes.

"I will not release my Ferino! He is a most lovely fairy."

She made the mistake of glancing at Fiyero. Though he aimed a warning glare, his expression matched her own. A hiccup slipped out before she could stop it. He widened his eyes in mock reproach.

"But he is in love with my beautiful Elipsies!"

"Then you release _your_ fairy!" Crope gave a grandiose wave.

"Never!" Pfannee flung out her own hand, and now both Elphaba and Fiyero were visibly convulsing.

He nudged her when she didn't respond, and she choked out, "Right. Sorry. Yes, my noble Ferino! I am most besotted by your affection."

He managed a much more convincing voice, though the laughter never left his eyes. "And I, you, lovely Elipsies. Pray, marry me, and we shall live in joy together."

He clasped her arm, and she wrapped her hand in the tunic above his heart. "I shall, noble sir." His eyes danced with laughter, and she gave him a censoring look that was quite ruined by the smile threatening to break through.

"You see!" At Pfannee's dramatic point, they had to duck, and she caught Crope in the stomach. Fiyero's mask of sobriety cracked. Elphaba widened her eyes at him to stop his laughter, but it only intensified it. The girl soldiered on. "They are to marry. What are we to do?"

Crope approached. "You shall not marry. Your god and goddess forbid it!"

Fiyero caught her against him as she fell forward in hysterics. "No!" Fiyero clutched her to him in mock protection, and she pressed her face into his chest to muffle her mirth. "We shall not be parted."

"You shall!" Pfannee demanded, and she ripped Elphaba from his grip. "I shall not release Elipsies, so you'd best let this delusion go!"

The presumed deities stormed off with her in tow. At the edge of the stage, she broke free and stole back to him. He clutched her hands, the desperate lover. "They wish to part us."

"Yes, but we shall not go lightly."

"Let us wreak havoc on the mortals, and make work for our gods. They will soon grow tired of our mischief and set us free."

"That's silly," Elphaba admitted despite herself. His reaction, all bug-eyed and slack-jawed at her off-script comment made her smack a hand to her mouth. "I mean, um, brilliant." He sent her a hidden smile that warmed her cheeks even more than the embarrassment had. She stumbled out her lines.

He hauled her offstage before she improvised another line. Once out of view, they tumbled into each other. "I can't believe you! You really said that?"

"It's not my fault this play is so ridiculous," she whispered back. "And you? I'd have kept a straight face without you smiling at me."

"Oh, my smile is to blame for your slip of the tongue?"

"Indeed," she responded, grinning at him.

"Is it?" His eyes fell to her lips. "I hadn't thought it so talented." She swallowed, awareness stealing through her.

The moment stretched long.

He cleared his throat. "Come on. We've got to go back on, so you'd better sober yourself."

On each half of the stage stood the others, professing their love respectively. Boq pressed a tender kiss to Nessa's palm, and as he stood, the sword at his hip caught the hem of Galinda's dress. She snatched back the garment, and knocked into Tibbett as he bent for his own kiss. Off balance, the tall boy fell into a tree from the set, which tipped precariously.

He reached for it from his place on the ground. Unfortunately, that sent it careening the other direction.

It fell into another tree, and another until the stage nearly toppled.

Fiyero caught it with a quick smile. "My, it seems we wreak more havoc that we'd planned."

The crowd erupted in laughter.

Elphaba snuck on stage to help him right the trees, and they hid behind one until he had to instigate the fight over Galinda. As she listened to the silly love triangles, she was grateful not to have such histrionics in her own lines. Until their death monologues, at least.

Boq's disguise slipped as he bent to seduce Galinda, who looked distinctively opposed no matter what the play dictated. When he dipped for a kiss, she snapped her head to the side so it landed on her cheek.

"Oh, dear Tiberious. How you charm me."

Disappointed, Boq professed his love with such a deflated expression, Elphaba had to fight another snicker.

At Tibbett's appearance, Galinda breathed a sigh of relief quite at odds with his dialogue's condemnation. A murmur of confusion rather through the audience until Nessa wheeled on stage, mournfully lamenting her fate with sweet abandon.

Elphaba stepped out and took her sister's hand. "I cannot see any two lovers so disregarded. My Fireno and I should not be parted, no, but neither should these two suffer."

She threw a handful of glittery powder at each, perhaps more violently toward Boq than their author had envisioned. He doubled over, coughing and wiping his eyes.

"I take pity of you, dear lovers, and now you shall find happiness together." Boq stood, and she threw another round of glittery powder at him to send him down again. "Lots of it."

Fiyero approached from the back with remorse in his expression. "I cannot leave the lady without a suitor. I shall turn the lovely Glendalin's lover toward her instead. Here he is!"

He lobbed a handful of powder at Boq, who flung both arms around his face, choking in the sparkly spray. "Very well. All accomplished, I shall find my lovely bride."

More stilted dialogue and confusion later, and Elphaba stormed on stage to meet Fiyero. She waved at the mess of lovers. "You have muddled my work. I drew a suitor for the noble Nestra."

"No, I drew a suitor for the noble Nestra."

"Oh you!" She placed hands on her hips, feeling like the worst fool in all of Oz. "Luckily I'm of a kind temperament." Galinda snorted, and, appalled at her outburst, held her fingers to her lips.

Fiyero grinned and pulled Elphaba flat against his firm chest. Her head tucked against his shoulder, they looked over at the lovers. "What a farce these mortals are! Before we sort them, shall we enjoy their inanity?"

Crope and Pfannee reappeared, drawn by their very fake laughter. "Such insolence!" Crope's wide gesture, knocked into Pfannee, who pushed him back with a frown.

"Yes, indeed. This Fireno should be punished!" She tipped her nose up. "If he were my fairy behaving so rebelliously, I'd have him banished."

"Then I shall to better! He shall be put to death!"

Elphaba gasped and clutched Fiyero to her. "Not my sweet Fireno!" He bit his lips at her exclamation, and she shoved his shoulder. "Shut up, you."

"Yes. Guards!" The others reappeared with unconvincing guard costumes slapped atop the other ridiculous disguises. They caught the two of them and dragged them offstage.

Nessa hastily discarded the smock, and it whacked Elphaba in the face. She fell back into Fiyero with an oomph that no doubt could be heard from the audience.

"Are you alright?" she hissed.

He nodded, rubbing his sore stomach. "Oz, woman, you're all elbows tonight."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he caught the offending joint.

"I never said I didn't like your elbows. Just maybe not jammed into me."

The line that signaled the end of the reckless seducing in exchange for Elphaba's melodramatic monologue and suicide came, and she smiled an apology.

"What woe! What sorrow! What-" Her eyes fell on a familiar face in the crowd, and for a moment she was stricken speechless.

Avaric gazed at her intensely, and she felt her cheeks flame. She stumbled through the words, remembering less than half. With a rushed and half-hearted stabbing, she dropped to the stage floor as much to hide from his unblinking eyes as to act out her death scene.

"My love!" Fiyero recited, storming on stage. "My love, he relents! I shall be banished, and if you are willing to flee with me, we might-"

He stopped short at the sight of her face.

"My love?"

She opened her mouth, but as she was supposed to be dying, said nothing.

"Oh, foolhardy girl, tell me my eyes deceive me." He spoke the words so kindly, soft as a caress, that it felt almost real. He cradled her to him, and she hid her eyes so he wouldn't see the laughter absent there. "You wouldst take your life that we might have eternity together?"

She nodded weakly, eyes flicking unconsciously to Avaric's frown.

Fiyero pressed back her hair from her face. He held such seemingly sincere fondness there that she almost forgot it was a role that held him, and not the one they played on stage.

"Then I shall share your fate." He drew her into a kiss that despite the burn of Avaric's eyes, she couldn't help return. She ducked away, suddenly desperate to get offstage. "Death shall be our wedding, love."

Though she'd closed her eyes, she couldn't help but peek at Avaric's burning stare. Fiyero stabbed himself and fell, miming an embrace, and she was grateful when he hid her from Avaric's view.

From the inches that separated them, he breathed a soft, "Alright?"

Her nod was imperceptible as they tried to play dead, but his arms tightened around her regardless.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't see him."

She blinked up at him, then quickly shut her eyes again. Crope and Pfannee were soliloquizing how this noble sacrifice had touched their hearts. Once the finished undoing the enchantments, she and Fiyero would be reinvirogated to life.

"You knew?" she whispered, and his fingers twitched in her hair.

"Say the word, and I'll drag him away."

"Strong words for a dead man." But she brushed her thumb against his wrist.

Pfannee should be calling them back to life, but apparently she had decided to add her own kiss for Crope, who artfully dodged her advances. Their extemporaneous lines, while atrocious, were easy enough to mistake as the written ones.

"Nay, perhaps we should right this first, my love." Crope dodged back and knocked into the tree.

It teetered. Had it been set correctly, it would have tipped like before. The second time, though, the base crumpled entirely. It smashed a foot from where the faux fairies lay, and the whole stage shuddered at the impact.

Fiyero whirled her away. He clamoured to his feet.

"Um, look, our love has brought us back to life." He hauled her to her feet. "Before we actually do die."

A set of clumsy bows and confused applause, and the actors dodged off the stage before it collapsed.

Elphaba saw Avaric take a step toward them, and she tugged Fiyero in the opposite direction.

"Come on. Before they catch us in some new embarrassing and horrible scheme." She didn't release his hand even when they reached the house. Avaric's passionate gaze followed her like a ghost, and she dragged Fiyero with her like a shield farther and farther away.

He pulled back, and she realized with a jolt they were at her bedroom door. "I must confess," he said, fingers slipping regretfully from hers, "I didn't expect you to haul me to bed."

"Oh, shut up. We're hiding, and you know it."

"I do." He brushed a hand over her hair. "Are you sure you're alright? I know that cad's appearance had to upset you."

She surprised herself by stepping closer. "He's gone now."

"Yes. He is."

She bit her lip, and he nudged her nose. "Some show we gave, huh? A comedy for certain."

She shook her head, laughing at the raucous disaster. When at last they subsided, her head had found his shoulder again, and he held her gently.

"The ball is tomorrow."

"And?"

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Save me a dance?"

She grinned up at him. "I suppose I may as well." He might be acting, but she found at the moment, she didn't particularly care.

She raised to her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Surprised, he stepped back, eyebrows lifted. "Miss Elphaba, that is most unseemly."

She arched an eyebrow back, and that crooked grin of his lit his face.

"Not a complaint. Just an observation."

She yanked him forward into another kiss, and found thankfully that he was more than able to drive away the memory of Avaric's expression. In fact, he proved more than able to drive away any sensible thought whatsoever.


	25. Chapter 25

Galinda twirled in front of the mirror with a giggle. This ball gown was the single best ball gown in the history of her wardrobe. Which was saying something.

"Pass the ribbons."

Moments like these made her most miss Shenshen. The Thropps were not one for girlish conversation, and Pfannee focused in on her makeup like a heart surgeon at work. Poor Shenshen. She hoped the girl had recovered.

Elphaba flopped back on the mattress, her thumb fidgeting with an imaginary page.

"You'll flatten those curls."

She slapped a hand to her forehead. "The end of the world!"

Galinda leveled a look.

"Oh, they'll flatten anyway." Her friend waved a hand dismissively. "And anyway who cares?"

"I do. As you recall I made them." She dragged Elphaba up and tossed a look back at her sister. "How have you put up with her for nearly two decades?"

Nessa's shrug bobbed the ringlets that brushed her shoulder. "Patience and faith in the miracles of the Unnamed God." Pfannee spun to face them.

"Why, Nessarose Thropp!" All eyes turned to her. "You're funny!" She swung back to the mirror, eyeliner in hand. "I never knew."

A broad smile stole over Nessa's face as she murmured her thanks.

They went back to their primping. Galinda settled her sparkly skirts and applied a light layer of powder to her face. A few more steps, and she'd be ready to start on the sisters.

Elphaba stood and stretched. "I'm heading down. Shall I meet you all later?"

"Now?"

Pfannee lifted an eyebrow. "But, how will you make an entrance?"

Elphaba shrugged. "With the door, I suppose."

"You must be desperate, if you're volunteering to attend a party longer than required." Galinda patted her now crimson lips. "You know you mayn't leave earlier just for arriving earlier."

"Perhaps. But the boys will at least talk back rather than making odd faces in the mirror."

"So you want to join the boys, do you?" Nessa teased lightly, and Elphaba reached to tug on her hair. Galinda swatted the hand away.

"Oh, no you don't. I worked much too hard on that for you to destroy it now." Elphaba flopped back, only to be hauled up again. "Yours either. You may recline gracefully against the pillows or sit primly in the settee."

She rolled her eyes. "Definitely leaving."

Galinda waved her out. "But if that masterpiece is a wreck when I come down, you'll be hauled back up here faster than you can say Feathers."

"I will _not_ be a peacock. I'm absurd enough as it is."

She gave her one last threatening stare before turning back to Nessa. "Do you like pink lipstick, or red?" The girl blushed, and Galinda rushed on before the babble of penitent worry that makeup was sin could start. "I'm thinking a subtle dusty rose would complement that beautiful gold dress. How does that sound?"

She already had it uncapped before Nessa could answer. Conversation lulled again as she concentrated on the girl before her.

"There. You'll knock him dead."

Pfannee tossed a smile and a wink over her shoulder. "Aren't they lucky to have us?" She settled a delicate chain sparkling with emeralds around her neck. "Shall we grace them with our presence?"

Fully primped, the trio descended to find the lobby abuzz with guests in finery. Festooned with ribbons and flowers and candelabras, the hall bathed in romance even in such a utilitarian space. And if the hall was lovely, the ballroom was spectacular. She shared a grin with Pfannee as the girls mingled through the space.

Boq found her before she knew it, bowing low. "You look enchanting, Miss Galinda."

"And you look dashing, Master Boq," Nessa replied, her eyes lowered coquettishly. The hope lit her face with far more integrity than her expertly applied makeup.

"Thank you, Miss Nessa," Boq said. Galinda sent a sharp look, and he added, "That color is most lovely with your eyes."

The girl blushed prettily.

"Are you looking for your sister?"

Innocuous words, but his darting eyes betrayed his intention to occupy his sweetheart elsewhere. Nessa didn't seem to notice, though. "How kind. I am in fact. Have you seen her?"

"Yes. I believe she was dancing with Fiyero last, nearby the east windows."

"Elphaba? Dancing? Willingly?" Galinda caught the other girl's hand. "We must see that, don't you think?"

Nessa chuckled and nodded. They started in that direction when Boq jogged in front of their path.

"I would be happy to escort you ladies, of course."

Galinda turned back, prepared with a regretful dismissal, but Nessa beamed. "How kind."

He held out his arm, and her hand automatically looped through before her brain could criticize. "The decorations are quite festive. How do you ladies find them?"

"Oh, lovely." The gleam of the candelabra reflected prettily in Nessa's eyes, highlighting the delicacy of her features. How anyone could dislike her, Galinda would never understand. She might as well be a doll, porcelain and precious.

"Yes, they are quite a change. Did you gentlemen put them up?"

"I believe Pennyfeather's crew took care of it last night."

"Oh, look!" Nessa beamed at her sister from across the room, spinning back toward a grinning Fiyero. "I can't believe it. She really did. She left us to dance with a boy."

"There are miracles." Galinda fought a grin though, certain this had been brewing from the beginning, no matter how Elphie denied it.

For a moment they just stared. Clearly if they joined, they'd be intruding. She turned to Nessa. "Well, I believe I shall go in search of Master Tibbett."

"I would be happy to provide a partner, if you would do me the honor of this dance?"

Her hesitation couldn't be missed.

Nessa squeezed her hand. "Please. I would love to watch."

"Why don't we dance with you?"

"Please don't make a fuss." The sadness in the girl's expression tore at her. "Elphaba always does, but it's only a reminder. And tonight has been so lovely and free from those."

Galinda forced a soft smile. "Then thank you for lending me your Master Boq. I shall have him back at your side in just a dance."

Boq led them to the floor, eyes determinedly on his shoes. She glanced back to return a grin with Nessa that she did not feel herself.

 _Your Master Boq,_ she repeated in her head. _Yours._

She didn't know if the silence from him helped her resolution or unsettled her. He took her hand and pulled her close, and she swallowed. "I do hope Nessa doesn't feel too left out."

Boq pressed his lips together. "Miss Galinda, I have something of a confession to make."

No, no, no. No confessions. She whirled away, grateful for the intrigue of the dance. He spun her back, and she scrambled to think how she might forestall whatever unwanted romantic notion he'd planned. He pulled her close, and she fumbled.

"Apologies. I thought I knew this step."

"Not to worry." He wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "I have you, safe as houses."

She flushed and flashed a halfhearted smile.

"As I was saying…" She pushed off his chest to spin out again, and collided with Pfannee.

The girl was on a mission, eyes scanning the crowd. "Have you seen Crope?"

She shook her head, "Have you seen Tibbett?"

Pfannee frowned.

"If you'll pardon us," with ears red, Boq caught Galinda's elbow. "We're in the midst of a dance."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Pfannee drifted off again, and Galinda forced a smile.

"This is an energetic dance. I'm sure a calm chat with Nessa will be just the soothing remedy."

"I-"

The dance ended, and Galinda half-dragged the boy back to her friend. Nessa flashed him a soft smile. "You're quite the dancer, Master Boq."

"Isn't he?" Galinda prompted. "I fear he has tired me out. If you'll excuse, I think Pfannee needs my help finding her Captain."

Boq looked ready to complain, but instead he turned to the girl resting in her wheelchair. "I refuse to be denied."

Galinda's shoulders tensed, prepared to tell him where he could shove his refusal, when he grabbed Nessa's chair.

"Let's dance."

"But-"

"No words shall sway me." He wheeled her onto the floor, dancing around her chair and guiding it left, right and spinning.

The maneuver caught Galinda off-guard, and she melted with affection. She ought to leave them to it, but she felt compelled to stay. For the girl's safety, of course. And to admire the sweet pair.

His eyes flashed up to meet hers, and she spun away, straight into a firm chest. "Goodness."

Tibbett held her arm to steady her. "I have that affect on women, I know."

She laughed. "Finally. And there you are, too, Captain. I believe Pfannee is looking for you."

"Oh." Crope nodded and slipped away.

She frowned at the odd manner. Before she could comment, Tibbett wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Shall we begin with the ladies, or the gents?"

"Ladies."

"Agreed. Gowns make for much better sniping." She giggled at him, but while his manner had not exactly changed, she felt a disturbance. Most likely it was her, guilt and avoidance bubbling out despite her better instincts.

"Oh, poor girl. Someone should tell her that yellow washes her out."

She clutched his arm. "I missed you, Tibbie."

"Of course you did." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head in direct contrast to his flippant tone. "How could you not?"

She decided to fixate on his presence, and the relief she felt to have an excuse for Boq. Regardless of her eerie intuitions, she couldn't ask for a better partner. So she lost herself in dancing, gossip, and fashion critique.

She deserved some frivolity. That was the entire purpose of coming here, after all. Frivolity, not angst. She pasted on a smile. "Can you imagine her squeezing any more jewelry on there? The house must be empty."

"Perhaps she could lend some to that lady. She could use the color."

She rested her head on Tibbett's arm. "Clever boy. I quite agree."


	26. Chapter 26

Elphaba brushed back her long hair, the curled ends tickling the exposed skin of her elbows. She wasn't sure if she wanted to disappear, hide out in her room, or beg Galinda to make her up like a prize pig.

Had this been a week ago, there would have been no question. But now? She found herself actually looking forward to finding Fiyero, maybe even sharing a dance or two. What was it about him that made her act so ridiculously? The girls flounced around her in preparations, but she found herself missing a crooked smile more than she could enjoy the company she'd come to keep.

She escaped before she could suffer an existential crisis, and hurried down the now very overdressed stairs to the ostentatious ballroom. The chandeliers had even been draped with ribbons, for what purpose Elphaba couldn't say.

Crope bumped into her at the doorway. "Oh, Captain. Have you seen-"

"Yes, lovely, excuse me."

He darted toward the kitchens, and she frowned in confusion at his odd behavior. She turned back, only to slam into Tibbett. "Sorry. I didn't see you."

He gripped both her elbows before she could teeter over in this silly get up. "My fault, certainly. Are you alright?"

"Off balance. But fine on the whole."

He smiled and let go. "Very well. I haven't seen the other ladies yet, but I believe they should be drawn to the dance floor."

"They're still dressing."

He nodded absently. "As women are wont to do." He edged another step, and she saw now that he was trying to leave without being impolite.

She took a step back. "I was hoping to find-"

The hand on her arm caught her breath, and she whirled around. "Avaric?"

"Oh. And there he is." Tibbett nodded a relieved goodbye and disappeared in the same direction Crope had gone.

"Miss Elphaba, a word?" Avaric tugged her elbow, and she whipped it away. "You look so beautiful."

She didn't respond, but her icy stare should be answer enough.

"I came to apologize. For our fight."

It seemed so long ago, but it still burned, low and hard with the ache of resentment rather than anger. "And for betraying me to Morrible?"

He blinked, taken aback. "I did not." He took a step nearer and his voice dropped to just above a whisper. "Truly. I even stayed away. If Morrible's spying on you, I didn't wish to worsen matters."

"And now?"

"Your time is nearly ended. She wouldn't send you away now." His earnest expression wore at her, but no matter the sense he made now, he'd still treated her badly to begin it. "And I couldn't let you leave without seeing you again."

She scoffed.

"To tell you…" He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "You are remarkable, Miss Elphaba. Frustrating, yes, but truly remarkable."

She pulled her hand back and tucked her arms around herself. "I believe the frustrating is accurate at least."

He narrowed his eyes, unimpressed at her attitude.

"Fine. Say I believe you. What can come from it now?"

"We still have tonight. Spend it with me." She bit her lip, and he drew a deep breath. "I know I don't deserve it. My feelings for you…overwhelmed me, and I behaved very poorly. But when I saw you at the play…"

"So this is about jealousy?" Why was she not surprised? Men.

"More a realization of what I'd stupidly let myself lose." He nudged her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get out of this frilly fantasy and really talk."

"Miss Elphaba?" Fiyero came behind him with a frown for the other man. "I believe you owe me a dance?"

A smile crept to her face despite her irritation with Avaric, and she shrugged. "Well, I did get all dressed up."

"I see that." His soft smile hardened as he addressed their audience. "If you'll excuse us." Nothing about the words or tone held animosity, and yet it was there nonetheless.

Avaric caught her hand. "Think about it."

She nodded, and took Fiyero's arm. Bless the boy, he kept any comments to himself as he led her across the room to the dance floor.

The spell felt broken, and the bubble of ridiculous happiness inside her threatened to pop. But Avaric was the one who'd avoided her, and apology or not, he'd picked a fight and ran away. If he wanted to talk, he could wait until she wanted to. _If_ she wanted to.

Fiyero sensed her hesitation, and flashed her a smile. "Don't worry. I'm well known for being a pleasant dance partner."

"As I am for being a reluctant one."

His crooked smile soothed her. "Then I'm honored to have your favor."

He pulled her into his arms. As he whirled them around, she found the combination of the spinning and his smile made for a very dizzying experience. By the end of the song, she clutched his shoulder.

He grinned down at her and touched a soft thumb to her chin. "Despite your poor selling, I found you to be an excellent partner. Might I enjoy your favor a bit longer?"

"I suppose."

He laughed, and she melted into him.

A tiny, traitorous voice whispered a hope. She felt silly even thinking it. His pretty words were scripted, or as good as. That smile that seemed so genuine had to be pretense, unless… What if she let herself believe it? Was that so terrible? He hadn't treated her poorly. And Oz, what girl wouldn't want that grin directed at her?

He brushed a hand over her temple to smooth her hair. "Alright?"

At least he wouldn't run away and then come back at the most confusing time to frustrate her. He'd been here. Beside her.

She nodded, and found she meant it. "If you'd stop fawning and dance."

His raucous laugh couldn't have been anything but genuine. He dipped in a bow, and twirled her tightly to him.

"As you wish."

They lost themselves in several dances, far more than she'd ever done. Song after song, without reservation. Finally, out of breath, she set a hand on his chest.

"Be careful what you wish for, I suppose."

He twined an arm around her waist. "Would you like some fresh air?"

Did she? The memory of the last time spent together in private heated her cheeks, and she drew a steadying breath.

"Why not?" He squeezed her hand and dropped his arm to gesture forward. They weaved through the other guests toward the veranda.

Around a turn, Nessa came in view, and Fiyero slowed. "Do you want to join her?"

Obviously he did not share her interpretation of fresh air. Or, ever the gentleman, he put her potential interests first. She smiled at him, ready to tease him for the chivalry, when Boq dropped awkwardly to one knee before her sister. Her smile dropped. Galinda's confession before made only too obvious now where Boq's interest lay. The boy's eyes darted toward Galinda, even as Nessa clearly held no clue of his true affections. Transported, her poor sister grinned, seduced from her own good sense, as the boy gave whatever halfhearted syncophancy. Oh, poor Nessa. Was she really that ignorant of his insincerity? Or had she chosen to be?

It stung to think, and Elphaba itched to march over and give that munchkin a piece of her mind. But Nessa wouldn't appreciate it, that much she could be certain.

Elphaba shook her head and yanked Fiyero in the opposite direction. He frowned, but followed without comment.

"Watch it!"

She nearly slammed into Pfannee. "My apologies."

"Move!" the girl choked out, half-shoving Elphaba to the side.

Crope coughed awkwardly from his place on the floor. "If you don't mind…"

Elphaba frowned, but sidestepped the pair.

"Go on, dearest," Pfannee cooed, and Crope fixed a rigid smile on his face.

"Would you-"

"I always _knew_ you were attracted to me," Pfannee threw her arms around his neck, toppling them both in a heap on the ground. "Of course I will."

What a load of codswallop! If anything, the play had made startling clear how unattractive Crope found her. He'd avoided her like the plague.

She turned to Fiyero to share the confusion, but something about the way the candlelight illuminated his handsome face made clear more than his strong jaw and fine cheekbones. She was one of those women, too.

Oz.

She thought she could play pretend and not fall for her own lie. Somehow it hadn't felt a game anymore. Some stupid feminine part of her tricked herself into truly believing the prince might choose the frog. Stupid fool.

Her face fell, and she pulled free to wrap her arms around herself.

"Are you alright?" he doted. His worry as he searched her face was so convincing, she wanted to cry. Damn him for being such a great actor. And damn herself for being so silly as to believe him.

"I fear not. If you'll excuse me."

She slipped away. He called after her, followed, but she weaved through the crowd with precision. His confusion only worsened her guilt, but she couldn't face him to explain. He'd only convince her again, she knew, and she couldn't put the blinders back on.

She'd never wanted this. Never. Not a beau at all, let alone a pretend one. A fantasy. She scoffed at herself. Hadn't she known this was coming? Felt it even as she'd let herself act the fool? What a ninny, primping and pining like a silly little girl. If she insisted on the pathetic course, she couldn't have at least sought a genuine romance? One at least somewhat built on truth?

She saw Avaric lounging against a doorway as he chatted with Lizel, all smiles and substance.

If she didn't try with Avaric, would she regret it when she woke up at Shiz, alone and the social pariah she was? For some Oz-forsaken reason, he genuinely liked her. And despite her frustrations, she couldn't deny she was attracted to him in return. Didn't she owe it to herself to at least try something real?

She didn't dare look back at Fiyero until she was too far to reach. A pang of regret struck her that she'd let herself believe the lie for so long. And damned if part of her still wanted to believe it, screamed at her to walk in the other direction as fast as she could.

No. She wouldn't choose the lie, pretty though it was.

She strode up to Avaric with more certainty than she felt. "Wanna get out of here?"

His eyebrows shot up, and he pushed off the doorframe. "Yeah."

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at his eagerness, and he grinned at her in return. "Do I want to know what changed your mind?"

"Probably not."

"Fair enough." He dropped a kiss to her temple as he led her outside. "I'll certainly not complain."

He led them to a garden, and she fought off the memories of Fiyero's many talks therein before. Lies, she reminded herself. Not worth ruining something real.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight."

"You mean the darkness," she teased back, and he rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to bait me into further compliments or an argument?"

She grinned at the words, not a sappy line or smooth persuasion. Real.

"Neither." She sat on the large swing, it's sides twined with vines. Twisting, the swing twisted with her, the vines spiraling up with lovely magic in the dark. She laughed, and leaned back, tilting her face toward the stars. "I can't believe I'm one of those silly girls."

"Oh?"

"Running off with you in the moonlight on our last night here."

He frowned, and his arms wrapped around her. "Let's not think about tomorrow. I'm glad enough to have you back tonight."

She pushed off the ground to sway the swing in a gentle pendulum. "Push me?"

He caught the ropes, pulling them to him. "I think not." And he dipped down with a gentle kiss that took her breath away.


	27. Chapter 27

"Please stop!" Galinda buried her face in Tibbett's shoulder to stifle a giggle. "I can't anymore."

"Oh, come now. We could go for one more." He spun them wildly, and she collapsed into him. "How else will we get close enough to see if those pearls are fake?"

Tempted, she pressed hard to give herself space to breathe. "You are incorrigible."

He winked. The rogue.

"No, you shall not ensnare me again. I said two songs ago I'd like to break for refreshments, and I fear you'll continue persuading me until my feet fall off."

"You make me sound so callous."

"Indeed." She mimed a wounded expression, and they both fell to laughter again. "In truth, though, I am in desperate need of a drink."

"Whistle for Boq." He nodded toward the soulful brown eyes searching for hers from across the room. "I'm sure he'd come running with a whole bottle."

She narrowed her eyes at Tibbett. "You're not funny, sir."

"Oh, I'm not, eh?" He leaned in with waggling eyebrows that banished any somber tone she managed to muster. "I shall, of course, happily play the dutiful manservant. Is there anything else my lady desires?"

"Hmm," She lifted her nose to look down at him, but as he was considerably taller, she couldn't manage the effect. "You're too tall."

"Shall I dispose of a leg or two, then?" She puckered her lips at him. "Or perhaps you prefer a suitor gifted with less altitude?"

Her eyes flicked toward Boq's before she could help it, and he grinned more widely as she scowled. "I do not."

"As you say." He bent to kiss her hand. "I shall fetch you refreshment, then."

The very moment Tibbett left, Boq took a step in her direction. Honestly. She ducked out of sight behind a column and collided with Lizel. "Oh, goodness. I apologize."

The girl waved her off.

"Are you having a good time?"

She nodded.

"Have you worked here long?"

She shrugged. Galinda waited for Lizel to continue, but the girl's eyes were busy scanning the crowd. She seemed to find what she was looking for, and she excused herself.

Alone, Galinda eyed the room.

She didn't see her friends in the crowd of finery, the size of which surprised her. Did they pull in more actors, or was this Pennyfeather's crew that Tibbett had mentioned? That would make sense, and be a kind way to repay the hardworking staff. Perhaps they took turns serving guests and being guests.

She shook her head. Despite Morrible's invitation, she had no interest in being a chaste-romance encounter madame.

Where was Tibbett with that drink?

"Miss Nessarose, you are enchanting." Boq's voice carried, too close to her, and she tensed. "I find myself quite disappointed this is our last night together."

He spoke the words to her friend, but his eyes trained on Galinda's face with an intensity she quite disliked. But he knelt in front of Nessa all the same and took her hand with a genteel grace.

"Me, too," Nessa cooed, and Galinda frowned. With her back turned, the poor girl didn't realize how and where his eyes wandered. How dare he! Pretend to love her just to break her heart?

She ignored the pang of conscience that earlier this week she'd wanted just that. But she hadn't encouraged him, of that her conscience was clear. And surely un-intentions counted less than actions.

"You are so beautiful and kind," he continued, faltering at the glare on Galinda's face. The nerve! Nessa was both, in fact, and at the moment Galinda certainly didn't feel kind.

She started toward them to give that boy a piece of her mind when Elphaba beelined that way.

Oh, thank Goodness! Galinda sagged. Her sister would sort this out with that admirable efficiency she always managed, and Galinda could stay blissfully out of the line of fire.

But Elphaba kept going, all the way to the door. She looked back at Fiyero, who stared after the girl…dejected. Oh, Oz, what had he done? Poor boy had probably confessed his feelings, and off she'd run.

She started after her friend, ready to play solicitor, but Boq cleared his throat awkwardly. "I…I apologize, Miss Nessarose, but while you are lovely, I can't continue this charade. My heart belongs to another."

She snapped back, eyes wide. He turned to her with hope, completely misinterpreting her earlier displeasure.

"Miss Galinda, I hope you know I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I know this was supposed to be a farce, but I find my affections for you quite real." He crossed to catch her hands, but she pulled them away, aghast. "I swear to you, if you'll have me, I'll prove far the better companion than Tibbett, whose affections are obligated by his paycheck, not his heart."

"No!" At the wounded look on his face, she amended. "Master Boq, you don't know me to have fallen in love as you say. Love is not so…shallow," she admitted, finding in that an indictment toward more than just him. Did all the faux beaus she had waiting at Shiz truly know her better? "I'm a passing obsession, no more."

"Not at all. Your beauty-" He was stopped by a firm slap from Nessarose on his cheek.

She glared at him. "So you've played me the fool? If you found yourself so drawn to Miss Galinda, why deceive me into believing I held your affections?"

He hesitated, uncertain if his honest answer would worsen problems. "I…you…we were paired."

She crossed her arms. "Doesn't seem to prevent you now."

Galinda caught her hand. "Come, Miss Nessarose. Who needs suitors with their vain flattery? We can appreciate ourselves."

As they stormed off, Galinda vowed to remember her own words. What good was the flattery of silly boys if she didn't hold herself in esteem? Perhaps Elphaba had the right idea after all.

Pfannee ran into them, and she clutched Galinda's shoulders. "Have you seen the captain? I can't find him anyway."

"Who needs him?" She returned, full of fire and self-actualization.

The redhead looked at her as if she were daft. "I do. He said we'd run off, but he needed to fetch me a gift." She melted in a moony grin. "He's so thoughtful."

Galinda frowned. That seemed very at odds from the Crope that had run from her friend's constant advances, but she shrugged. "I haven't seen him. I think you'd have a better evening with us."

"Please! Help me look!" Her desperation won over Nessa, and the girls agreed to help her find her wayward lover.

They searched the ballroom, and the lounge. In the hall, the girls spread out, opening doors to see if another parlor area might hold the missing boy. Galinda had a fleeting thought that she should have warned Tibbett of her absence, but he could handle her drink without her.

A scream pulled her from her thoughts, and she raced to find Pfannee aghast, pale as a ghost and near to fainting. Her eyes shot up to see what had frightened the poor girl so, and gasped herself at the shock.

Crope had his mouth open, as if trying to explain, but no words would come. He put the energy into buttoning his shirt instead as Tibbett pulled up his pants behind him.

"Oops," she said, closing the door as if she'd simply found the wrong closet. Numbed by the shock, she turned and caught Pfannee's arm before the girl hit the floor. "Shall we sit?"

The door opened, and both men came out. "Um, you see ladies…" Tibbett began as his co-conspirator rushed, "It's not what it appeared. We were-"

Galinda held up a hand. "I think it's best if you both skip the details." They blushed, and Tibbett protested lightly. "For myself, I saw nothing worth mentioning to others." She turned to her friend. "And I fear Pfannee will not be speaking for a while, yet."

Tibbett caught her hand. "Thank you. Sincerely."

She smiled at him. "Of course. You were the best non-romance I could have hoped for."

"And not the least of what you deserved. You truly are a remarkable woman."

"I am, aren't I?" She grinned. And for once, she didn't feel the need for anyone else to say so.

* * *

AN: Snaps to SojurnReader for seeing Pfannee's unfortunate surprise coming, hehe. Thanks for reading, and hope you're all enjoying it.


	28. Chapter 28

Elphaba clicked her tongue, her eyes drawn to the shut door before her again. The longer she waited, the less worried or chastised she felt. She'd done nothing wrong after all. Morrible's summons had taken her by surprise, but as she stewed here, her indignance threatened to boil over.

That idiotic husband of hers had probably squealed. He'd seen her last night with Avaric, but so what? If Master Morrible hadn't done far worse than a few kisses and some plans to write, she'd eat a live emu. What right did he have to pass judgment on her, or his miserable wife? Did that old bat seriously plan to kick her out the last day?

The click of the door opening sounded like a opening bell in the wrestling ring. She stood, bristled for a fight.

"Ah, Miss Thropp."

"Yes?" the frost in her tone made Morrible arch an eyebrow. Elphaba threw her shoulders back and held her gaze.

The matron lifted a hand toward her office. Once inside they were inside, she shut the door and circled around the large desk. She sat, folded her hands, and looked up in surprise to see Elphaba still standing by the door. "Please have a seat."

For a tense moment, Elphaba weighed the odds on refusing, but it felt recalcitrant in light of the woman's current civility. Instead, she perched on the edge of the chair.

"Now, before you leave-"

She popped back out of her seat. "Are you serious? You're going to kick me out on the last day?" She snapped her arms across her chest only to fling them back out in frustration. "This is ridiculous! What does it matter I was with Avaric last night? It's not as if anything improper happened."

"What in Oz are you going on about girl?" Morrible snapped, the thin veneer of civility fully traded for annoyance. "And sit down."

Elphaba glared, but made no move to comply. "Just what is the point in censuring me for my actions yesterday if I'll be gone by mid afternoon?"

Morrible gave an imperious stare. "And to what do you feel you deserve censure?"

"I…" Elphaba frowned, confused at the odd direction the conversation had gone. "I don't? Isn't that why you wanted to see me?"

With an arched eyebrow to warn Elphaba that she'd already wasted her precious time, Morrible drew a breath. "I wanted to ensure we were on the same page about your experiences here at Pemberly. You see, we have quite the reputation to uphold."

"I don't plan to speak of my time here at all. It's far too embarrassing."

Morrible pursed her lips as if tasting a particularly sour lemon. "Very well, then."

"What are you afraid I would tell? It's not Fiyero's fault that I didn't fall for him. He was a very convincing romance, but I…" Too new to her own reluctant awareness, she didn't feel she could mention it to Morrible.

The woman let her trail off and then fixed her sharp stare on her. "Master Fiyero oughtn't have romanced you at all. His partner was Miss Shenshen."

Elphaba waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, I got her package."

"But not her love interest." Morrible shook her head. "Reassignment would be beyond problematic, and as you came as a servant, you paired with Master Avaric."

Elphaba sat down hard. "What?" Her eyebrows drew in. The woman couldn't have said…"Avaric?"

"Yes, of course." Morrible settled a stack of papers. "It would hardly due for a gentleman to preen over a servant."

Elphaba colored. "So Avaric's been pretending?"

"My dear, what is it you think we do here?"

She felt the blood rush to her face. "If it wasn't about Avaric, or Fiyero, or…whatever, what is it you were afraid I would mention?"

Morrible ducked her eyes imperceptibly, but she was spared an answer by Pfannee storming in. "I don't care that she's in…oh, it's only Elphaba."

"Thanks," she responded drily.

But Pfannee ignored her as she stormed. "Well, what have you to say about your crooked little operation here?" She stormed about the room. "Romance!" She snorted. "Only if you count catching your partner in a closet with another man!"

Morrible flushed an ugly shade of scarlet that highlighted her wrinkles. "Slander."

Elphaba frowned. Did she mean..."Crope?"

"And Tibbett," Pfannee whirled back to Morrible. "I will ruin you!"

Well, that was a surprise. Though, now that she thought of it, that night the boys had tried to save her, it did seem they'd gone back into the same room.

And with a wild surge of resentment, she realized what Morrible was hoping she'd sweep under the rug. "Particularly when I join her to tell how your husband assaulted me." Morrible's jaw worked, but Elphaba didn't give her an opening. "And judging from the reactions, I doubt it's the first time."

Pfannee shot her a look, and in that moment, they found themselves true allies. If Elphaba had been told a week ago that during her short trip here she would have flirted with three boys, kissed two of them, and befriended Pfannee on two separate occasions, she would have believed the teller to be the craziest of loons.

What a bizarre place.

"I see you are upset." Morrible cajoled them with a false sweetness. "I am so sorry you were disappointed in your stay. But I believe if you gave us another chance…" Pfannee lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps, with a free perks package?"

"Why would we possibly want-" Elphaba started, but Pfannee burst in.

"And our choice of beaus."

Morrible patted her arm. "Oh, dearie, we'll have all the boys fighting over you."

"Done."

Elphaba crossed her arms. "For her, perhaps, but I'm afraid you can't distract me with something pretty. I don't want another illusion. I want you shut down."

She stormed out, throwing Avaric's address away, assuming that was even his real address. The sooner she rid herself from this place, the better.

* * *

The amount of luggage on the return trip was even worse than arrival, thanks to the others' impromptu shopping expedition. Elphaba eyed her valise atop the mountain the porter struggled to tow. It held no more, looked no different than before, and she wondered if she seemed the same as well.

The reached their platform, and the porter gave a sigh of relief. "Good travels, misses."

"Thank you," Galinda offered with a tip, but not the flirtatious smile usually proffered as reward. She turned to them. "Well, back to Shiz."

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Nessa took her hand.

"I did. Strangely enough." They shared a smile, leaving Elphaba at a loss for what secrets the two much have shared.

Pfannee tossed her hair. "I certainly hope by my return, Morrible has gotten the place in order."

"If it was so miserable, why are you going back?" The girl glared at Elphaba. At least some things were back to normal.

She searched her pocket for their tickets, until a gasp from the others drew her eyes.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero ran toward her, his jacket whipping behind him as he raced to reach her. "Don't get on the train."

"Why?" She looked back, confused. Was there a bomb?

"Please." He reached her, panting, and for a second just held her hand, bent over to catch his breath. "I wanted…I'd hoped to find you this morning and…Morrible-"

"Save it," she snapped, yanking her hand back. "Morrible's not going to sway me with her ridiculous perks package. As if another groping would convince me."

His forehead wrinkled, "What do you-"

"Elphaba!" Avaric ran toward her, and Fiyero frowned. "Please, give me a moment to explain."

"Where's Crope?" Pfannee stared eagerly behind the boys.

"I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean to deceive you. I thought you knew." Avaric grabbed her hand. "But I do have feelings for you, I swear."

Fiyero turned to him, appalled. "Does your fiance know that?"

Avaric paled, and shot him a clearly frustrated look. "Could you shut up?"

"You have a fiancé?" Elphaba shot back, eyes wide. "Oh, Oz. What is the matter with you?"

"But…I love you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you? Or will Morrible stop at nothing to convince me not to report her philandering husband?"

"She sent you _both_ for Elphaba, but I get nothing?" Pfannee raged. "Tell her that little sissy better come beating down my door professing his love, or I'll show her reporting!" She stormed onto the train, and the others followed to calm her.

Elphaba shook her head. That loon was two sandwiches short of a picnic. She turned to Avaric. "I can't believe you. You lied."

"I-" he started, but Fiyero shot him a look.

She turned on him. "Ugh, stop. You're no better."

He hung his head chastised.

"Please, you have to believe me-" Avaric started, and Fiyero's glare could have sliced glass. He started to argue, too, but she held up a hand.

"More than anything, I can't believe myself for actually believing your lies."

With a heavy heart, she ignored their protests and followed her friends onto the train. She'd gotten herself into this mess, alright. It wasn't as if she hadn't known what they do there. Thanks to Pemberly, she now realized she wasn't so above romance after all. And she wasn't so immune to playing the fool.

More than all, she regretted having learned that about herself.

Like the silly girls she ridiculed, she'd leapt heart-first into deception, willfully believing the lie. So ultimately, the fault was her own.


	29. Chapter 29

The arrival back home was lackluster to say the least. Between Pfannee's fuming and Elphaba's moodification, Galinda found it difficult to celebration her newfound self-actualization. The taxi carriage dropped them by their dorm.

"Sure wish we had the boys now," she confided to Nessa. They shared a smile as they tugged their heavy luggage inside and rang for the staff. "I might not need their romance, but I'd sure enjoy using their muscles."

Her friend sent a scandalized look.

"Not like that! Nessarose Thropp!" She felt the heat in her cheeks, no less so when a male voice crooned behind her.

"Would you like some help, girls?"

Pfannee nodded, eyes aflutter. "Thank you, sir."

A handsome boy recruited a couple of his equally handsome friends, one of which gave Elphaba a moony look. "Might I say, Miss, I hate to see such lovely eyes so mournful. How might I brighten your day?"

Galinda braced for the scorn, but Elphaba gave him a small smile. "That's kind of you, but I'll be fine."

He gave a quick nod and set to work carrying luggage. Galinda stared at her openly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just…you were polite."

"Shocking," she sent back drily.

But her sarcasm was lost to Galinda's shock. "Yes, quite."

She turned back to the dorm. It should be more natural, she thought, returning to normalcy after only a short vacation. But the brick building felt cold, bland and strangely unfamiliar.

"Well, I'm off." Pfannee fluffed her hair. "I've got a date with Mr. Chivalry there that I should probably tell him about."

Galinda didn't fight the sigh as her friend sauntered off. "How she has the energy for it, I couldn't say."

The girls parted with the exhaustion of long trip companions, as tired of the constant company as with the traveling. Galinda waved Elphaba off toward the library with relief and settled into unpacking.

She'd barely finished one valise when a knock interrupted her.

"Galinda? It's Nik. I know I'm on time, but no rush."

She flung the door open, and her confusion mirrored back in his face. "Nik?"

"Is that what you're wearing on our date?" She looked down at her pajamas, and her face colored. "Not that you don't look beautiful. Or that I'm presuming..." He drew a deep breath. "I mean, you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

"I'm sorry. I just got back from a long trip. I'm not really up to going out tonight."

His face fell. "Oh. Tomorrow?"

"Actually…" She placed a hand on his arm, and his eyes dropped to study the contact. "I'm taking somewhat of a break from dating. It's not personal, I hope you understand. I just had this grand epiphany, and, well, it's not important. But I'd certainly hate to mislead you, and I'm not interested in romance at the moment."

His chest puffed up, and he grinned. "I'd be happy to persuade you to give romance another chance." He set a hand over hers and leaned down with his best bedroom eyes. "Wooing you would be an honor."

"Yes, well." She patted her hand atop his, a tower of fingers and regrets. "I'm afraid I'm not interested, and unless you'd like to sort laundry, you'll need another to accompany you."

"Laundry, eh?" He stretched his hands in front. "I'm a crack sorter." He gave her a hopeful grin.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Nik. Please."

He sighed. "Alright. I don't understand why you agreed to the date if you weren't interested."

She held nothing but sympathy. "Nor do I. It was quite silly of me."

Thank goodness for Pemberly. She'd no doubt saved herself considerable amount of time flirting and fawning over this boy she had no real interest in. By the time he left, she nearly melted with relief. She sat at Elphaba's tidy desk and wrote a letter to the only boy who held her attention at the moment.

His reply came quickly, such that he must have read the letter, written a reply and caught the post the same day. She smiled as she read it.

"My lovely girl,

I am lamenting your absence more each moment. No, it is not presumptuous to write. I have genuinely missed you. Yes, I do often get letters. I'm quite the romancer, after all," She could imagine his smirk. "But I rarely reply, and never so quickly. Morrible was right. You've stolen all our hearts, you and your band of beauties.

The new set of girls has none of your charm, though I do fear our dear Captain faces another very forward assignment. I accused him of having a type and was offered to walk the plank. Perhaps he is simply that alluring.

I've no assignment, though Fiyero has asked me to step in for him. As he is actually quite a decent chap, and devilishly handsome, I feel I shall have to oblige. Particularly as we are unimaginably shorthanded, even with Fredrik's return.

I wonder what you would think of him. His is the stern, austere gentleman, a character I could not begin to inhabit I fear. He crooks his eyebrow, and the girls come running to throw their love at him. I wish you could see, but you shall have to imagine my hilarious imitation. What is the appeal for you ladies in such rancor?

I quite look forward to Avaric's release from manual labor, if nothing but to stop the whining. Delicious muscles or not, he's not at all accustomed to such work. But Morrible's anger with him was enough to whip us all in line. The fury at his failure was certainly a sight to behold.

You, my dearest heartbreaker, have quite destroyed Boq's spirit. It was all I could do to convince him not to scour the hills in search of you. I fear his moody persona is much more genuine now. Have you thought of him at all? Not that I play matchmaker. I can imagine no one worthy enough for you, my goddess.

I lament my lost partner in gossip. How is Shiz? Please regale me with tales of your adventures and companions. I wait with bated breath.

Ever yours,

Your Tiger"

She reread the letter, homesick for a place she'd barely known and friend she'd only met two weeks ago.

Elphaba swept in and dropped an armload of books on her bed. She slumped after them and curled her long legs up underneath. The somber energy seemed to sap the light from the room. Enough of this. Galinda crossed and took Elphaba's book out of her hands.

"Hey!"

Galinda set down her the book and sighed, "How long are you going to moon after some silly boy?"

Elphaba lifted an eyebrow but didn't answer.

"Don't bother denying it. I know you are."

"You do, do you?"

Galinda crossed her arms and waited.

"Ha!" Elphaba stood to take her hand. "My pretty, I fear we've switched personalities somehow, and all the worse for you. I think you'll find my prickly nature far less comfortable to surround your kind heart than my calloused one."

Galinda pulled her to sit beside her. "Your heart doesn't seem so calloused now. Was he your first suitor?" Elphaba tilted her head. "The stablehand."

"Actor." Her eyes found the far wall and seemed to look beyond it all the way back to Pemberly. "Yes, and no." She shook her head. "And I'll not deny it. I did feel love's sting. But I've no interest in playing the fool again, no matter to who."

"Nor I." Galinda beamed and linked an arm around her friend's elbow. "Though I confess, it seems the universe tempts me by providing always what I wanted and never what I want."

Elphaba cackled a laugh. "A fickle mistress she is indeed. It does seem the less you look for love, the more it finds you."

As many boys as had started chasing Galinda once she'd sworn them off, she couldn't disagree. At a loss for words, Galinda set her head down on her friend's shoulder. They sat a long moment together.

"Don't worry, dearest. I'm quite content with you and Nessa."

Galinda sighed. "Are you, though? I was in love with romance, and so I feel I'm better off without such nonsense. But you...I fear you have a worse condition. You are in love with the boy himself, I believe. You might want to consider-"

"No." Her head dislodged from Elphaba's shoulder as the girl stood. "There's nothing to consider. Whatever I felt was one-sided, and I refuse to scrabble back and beg. They were upfront about the lie. The fault is mine for believing it."

"Oh, dearest-"

Elphaba crossed to the door. "Don't worry. Another round of the works of Toyevsky, and I'll be my snarky old self. See you for dinner."

Galinda didn't argue as her friend left, presumably to the library though honestly she had no idea who Toyevsky was. Still. She couldn't shake the feeling that Elphaba's wasn't right about their acting. After all, Boq hadn't acted. Perhaps her beau hadn't either.

She picked up a pen.

"Dearest Tibbie,

My brave and strong tiger! (Yes, my flattery is blatant, but this is no time for subtlety.) I need you to do me a favor."

She finished her letter quickly, and sent it off. There. If Elphaba wouldn't help herself, Galinda would simply take matters into her own hands.


	30. Chapter 30

Knock, knock, knock.

Elphaba sighed and placed her bookmark in place.

"You've got to keep better track of your keys," she chastised Galinda as she crossed to open the door. "Anyone might find them and with all your many admirers about-"

She stared at Fiyero in shock, and he flashed a crooked smile. "Admirers, huh?"

"For Galinda."

His smile widened, and he sent her a knowing look. "Can I come in?"

"Yes. No!" She stiffened. "What are you doing here?"

He held forward the poppy that her shock had kept her from noticing. "I should think that fairly obvious."

"Then you should think wrong."

"I came to find you."

"Obviously."

He grinned at her. "That's what I said." She rolled her eyes, and he continued. "Galinda sent me the address, and don't be cross with her. It was for the best."

"Perhaps in your estimation." She crossed her arms so hard she could feel the stress on her joints.

"I can't stop thinking about you." His charming smile faltered, and his desperate look tore at her boundaries. He swiped his hair back and drew a deep breath. "And I know you think I've lied to you, but I haven't. Not one word."

"But Morrible-"

"Sent Avaric. Not me." He stepped closer, eyes wide and palms up. "My feelings for you were genuine. _Are_ genuine."

He took her hands, but she pulled back. "I don't even know you. Not really."

He painstakingly retook her hands. "Which I greatly look forward to remedying."

"And how would that be? I know Shiz isn't that far from Pemberly, but-"

"Do you really think I'd keep working there? I'm not Av-" He took in her expression and changed tactics. "I'm already shockingly embarrassed by my time there."

She pursed her lips. She was shockingly embarrassed by her time there as well. Instead she asked, "But don't you need the work?"

He laughed. "No. I, um, I actually am a prince."

"You're-" She blinked. "How? From where?"

"The Vinkus, and I suppose the usual way." He swept one finger over her palm. "I told you, I haven't lied. And in the interest of honesty, I should confess that while I might be a prince, I haven't always been a gentleman."

She frowned. "I suppose not, if you ended up at Pemberly."

"Not the worst of it, I'm afraid." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I believe the papers dubbed my behavior 'scandalacious,' but in retrospect, it was just irresponsible and idiotic. I was simply a spoiled, rotten fool embarrassing my family, my country and myself."

"And I've changed you?" She rolled her eyes. "Seems likely in a week."

"No. Though I'd not put it past you, as you did inspire me to leave Morrible's matchmaking." He took a step away. "No, I've had to change myself, as I suppose all people must. Perhaps a story I could regale you with over dinner?"

She crossed her arms again to steady herself against his irresistible grin. "Why should I trust you?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't, I suppose. Other than I am incredibly obstinate, and fully intend to pester you until you give me a chance. It might be worth it to give in now and skip straight to the more enjoyable part." He lifted an eyebrow, and damn him, she was tempted.

"I'm stubborn, too."

"Exactly." He edged closer. "Think how wonderful it would be to be stubborn together."

She bit her lip. "Won't you be going back to the Vinkus, with your newfound responsibility?" That made a relationship even less likely.

"Actually, as I never graduated college, I thought I might find a certain university to attend." He traced over the back of her hand. "Perhaps one with certain advantages?"

She tilted her head. "You have all the answers, but I just can't shake the feeling that this is all another elaborate illusion."

He cupped her cheek. "I understand. But I hope you'll let me have the opportunity to prove you wrong."

She studied his eyes. As much as her instincts told her to keep her distance, she found herself drawing closer. He brushed his thumb lightly over her lip.

"Please, dinner? I promise to be the gentleman I pretended I was."

She lifted an eyebrow, and glanced down at his thumb in challenge.

He took a deep breath and stepped back. "Truly."

As he moved back, she followed to close the distance without meaning to. Oh, damn it all, why not? Hadn't she wanted something real at Pemberly? And he stood here, so unbelievably tempting but undeniably real.

"Dinner." She sighed. "I suppose you're worth a chance."

He grinned and leaned forward to touch his nose and forehead to hers. "I'm relieved that you think so."

She leaned up to place a kiss that was sweet and light. "You better not make me regret this. Again."

"Trust me, I don't intend to." He tangled their fingertips together and grinned. She tugged him closer. In for a penny, in for a pound, she thought, and she pressed in for another kiss.

"Elphie, you can't leave the door-" They separated as Galinda stood stock still in the door, jaw open and eyes wide like she'd seen a miracle. "Um, sorry. I'll just go…to the, um, library."

Elphaba couldn't help the cackle that bubbled up at that. "You?"

Her roommate stuck out her tongue. "Well if you're going to be the one kissing boys in the middle of our room, I'll just have to be the responsible one off to the library to study and get good grades, then."

"An admirable plan." She twined her arm with Fiyero's. "Next my sister will adopt Pfannee's verve and she'll adopt Nessa's piety."

Galinda grinned. "Do I need to have the 'if you hurt her' talk, or have you already handled that yourself?"

"She's made it clear," Fiyero offered. "Though I assume I'd answer to you as well."

She nodded.

"Just as well. I have no plans to do so, and honestly I think it's far more likely your exceptional friend will break my heart rather than the reverse."

Galinda turned to Elphaba. "A fair point. Elphie, the same."

"You'd protect him from me?"

"No, silly. I'd protect you from yourself." Her friend caught her hand. "You deserve to be happy. Don't chase him away to prove you can."

A wave of emotion that didn't belong came with those words, and Elphaba found herself blinking it away. "I didn't chase you away."

"As if you could." The blonde picked up her bag and tossed a grin over her shoulder. "Be good, you two. And maybe just a little bad." She winked and shut the door behind her.

Elphaba turned to see Fiyero, and she grinned. "A little bad sounds just right." She pulled him closer. "Let's see a little of that scandalacious behavior of yours."

He lifted an eyebrow, but wrapped her up tightly in his arms. "As my lady bids."

He spent the next several moments proving to her how real he felt indeed.

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all of you for reading and especially all those that took the time to review.


End file.
